


I Reach Out My Hand, Yet He Doesn't Take It

by sai_ouma_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how hospitals work I'm sorry-, I use honorifics (or I attempt to), I'll add tags as the story progresses, Inappropriate Humor, It has officially gotten violent, M/M, Major Danganronpa spoilers, Nightmares, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence, Virtual Reality, and more characters as they show up, at some point idk when I sorta started writing this on impulse, btw everyone is like 20+ I just thought I should mention that, eventually, i promise this has a happy ending, uhh this will probably get kinda violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_ouma_trash/pseuds/sai_ouma_trash
Summary: Finally, Shuichi thinks. The Killing Game is over.But when he wakes up and has to deal with the fact that the whole game—all of the pain they've gone—through was fake, he has to take a step back.And maybe this time, he'll be able to successfully reach out to the boy who he wasn't able to during the game.
Relationships: Background Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, background Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, implied Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 199
Kudos: 577





	1. The End? Or The Beginning?

“Let’s find out, together.” A small hand took his left, and he looked down to see Himiko smiling up at him. Shuichi returned the gesture, taking Maki’s hand in his right. There was no way any of them could begin to imagine what would be on the other side, but…

_ “For our fallen friends. Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi, Tojo, Yonaga, Chabashira, Shinguuji, Iruma, Gokuhara, Ouma, Momota, Kiibo… Shirogane…” _

“Nyeh, I’m scared, but…” Himiko spoke up, clenching her free hand in a fist as she squeezed Shuichi’s. “I-I feel better knowing I’m still with you two.”

“I’m glad too, Himiko.” Maki sighed in annoyance, though when Shuichi looked over to her he noticed the small smile on her face, and felt how her grip tightened slightly.

“Let’s go.”

The three survivors stepped forward toward the outside world, steeling themselves for whatever was to come. Each step brought them closer together, each step brought them closer to a new beginning.

And then it went white.

The next time Shuichi awoke, he had a painful headache that made him want to fall back asleep.

“...ould be waking up…” Waking up? Whoever’s voice that was, were they talking about him?

“...others will be delighted…” Others… Others.

_ Himiko and Maki _ .

Shuichi, ignoring all of the pain in his body, forced his eyes open and tried sitting himself up. He was- he was in a bed. People… doctors? People he didn’t recognize crowded around him, and he began to panic.  _ “I don’t know who you are, I don’t know where I am- I… Where are Himiko and Maki? Are they okay? Was this Monokuma’s doing?” _ Just the thought of Monokuma made him sick to his stomach, and his throat went dry.

“...hara-kun… Saihara-kun.” He blinked, trying to focus his vision. Someone stood in front of his face, and he noticed that they had two different colored eyes—one green, the other red. It reminded him of Monokuma, again. “You’re fine, Saihara-kun. Take a deep breath…” Shuichi followed the mysterious person’s instructions, staying alert.

“Good, thank you.” He turned to the other doctors, waving them all away. “Mikan, you can stay. Everyone else, please leave for now.” Shuichi held a hand to his head, propping himself up against the pillows on the bed. He only realized now exactly how sweaty his hair was

“Wh-Where—”

“I-I’ll get a glass of water!” The nurse, apparently named ‘Mikan’ said, before rushing over to another room. Shuichi assumed it was a bathroom, since he heard running water a few seconds later. “H-Here you are!”

“T-Thanks…” Shuichi hesitantly drank the water, and the other person cleared his throat.

“My name is Hinata Hajime. I’m sure you’re very confused, but I’d just like to assure you that you are safe, as are your friends.”

“H-Himiko and Maki? They’re okay?” Hajime smiled, and Shuichi exhaled shakily, holding his temples and closing his eyes; his shoulders relaxed with relief.

“Right now, you’re at the Future Foundation building. Now…” Hajime took a deep breath, and Shuichi glanced up to meet his eyes. “I have some news which will be extremely difficult to understand. If you’d prefer I tell it to you later, that’s completely—”

“Is it about my friends?” Shuichi interrupted, quietly. Hajime nodded. “Then.. Then I’d like to know now, please. I’ve got a small headache and am still overwhelmed, but that’s about it.”

“Okay.” Hajime motioned to Mikan who squeaked before rushing over to the table and beginning to fiddle with some pill bottles. He turned back to Shuichi, meeting his eye with a serious expression. “I’m just going to be straightforward with this. All of your friends are alive, not just Yumeno and Harukawa.” Shuichi froze, though Hajime continued.

“The killing game wasn’t real, it was all just a simulation. Your friends are alive and recovering.” A sob crawled up into Shuichi’s throat, and he grasped at his chest, clutching his shirt in his hands. He barely recognized that he was wearing a gray t-shirt.

“E-Everyone? You mean… A-Akamatsu? Momota?”

“Yes. Some of them are already up and walking as we speak.” To say that Shuichi was confused was an understatement, and it took several moments for the words to sink in. All of his lost friends, all of the pain they went through—it wasn’t real? Everyone was alive.  _ Everyone was alive _ . Shuichi covered his face with his hands, huddling over as he let go, and allowed the tears to flow. A reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder, and gently pulled his hands away, shoving the glass of water into them. He tried to calm his breaths, sipping the water and wiping at his eyes.  _ “Ah… I’ve seen something before.. When you want to calm someone down when they’re crying, give them something to drink so they can only focus on that.” _ The hand on his shoulder trailed to his back, rubbing small circles into it.

“Your friends are alive. Most of what you were told before you were removed from the simulation was not true. You are Saihara Shuichi, an Ultimate Detective. You aren’t a fictional character, and you did not audition to participate.” Shuichi took another deep breath, gulping down more of the water as a distraction to the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

“You’ve had your memories taken from you before you entered the simulation. You, along with your classmates, were Class 79 attending Hope’s Peak Academy. You were captured along with the rest of your class, including Shirogane.” Shuichi began to choke on the water, coughing.

“W-What?”

“Shirogane was brainwashed into acting as the mastermind for your class. She is not evil, and anything she did to hurt any of you was not by her own will. She’s in recovery now, mentally and physically.” Shuichi wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He had been… so  _ angry _ at her after the stunt she pulled (and he still was), and being told that they didn’t even exist?

“I understand that you feel conflicted. Everyone here at Future Foundation will help you.” Mikan walked over quietly, handing something to Hajime, who looked it over and handed it to Shuichi. He swallowed the pills, taking another sip of water. “These should help with your headache. Since you didn’t suffer a physical death, there isn’t any necessity for surgery, similarly to Yumeno and Harukawa. Most of your friends are awake and walking around. I believe the only exceptions for now are Shinguuji, Ouma, and Kiibo.” That made sense… Shinguuji’s execution was pretty brutal, and he probably needed therapy for his mental state from after what they had seen during the trial… Kiibo self destructed in order to shatter the dome, and Ouma…

Ouma Kokichi… An enigma to the very end… Who sacrificed himself and pretended to be the mastermind… for what? Shuichi wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the answer to all of the questions he had about the boy.

“Can.. C-Can I see them?” Hajime smiled reassuringly, stepping away from the bedside and over to a clipboard on the table.

“Of course. Mikan will just need to take your vitals first, and then we’ll take you to whoever you’d like to see.” Mikan stepped over to him, taking the clipboard from Hajime and bowing.

“I-I am Tsumiki Mikan! H-Hajime will go and retrieve someone who will assist you after I am finished. A-And if you need anything at all, p-please don’t be afraid to ask us!”

After Mikan had finished with whatever she needed to check, he waited, sitting patiently in bed with his feet hanging over the side, trying to remember how to use them properly. He had to stop his mind from wandering too far, not wanting to give himself a panic attack. Eventually the door opened, and a girl stepped inside, with long lavender hair and gloved hands.

“Saihara-kun, hello.” Shuichi stumbled over his own greeting, which seemed to bring an amused smile to the girl’s face. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come, though. “My name is Kirigiri Kyoko. Like yourself, I have the title of Ultimate Detective.” 

_ “Oh.” _ Shuichi immediately thought. Not only was his talent not unique, but he just got the feeling that Kyoko was much better of a detective than himself.

“I can see what you’re thinking. Don’t bother.” Ah, and his expression was probably readable too. Nice going, Shuichi. “Quite frankly, I’m proud of you and what I saw. Come, you wanted to see your friends, correct?” Shuichi nodded, sliding off of the bed and trying to get used to standing again. He stumbled over to Kyoko, who waited silently. She pushed open the door, motioning for him to follow her.

Shuichi observed the hallways as they walked by. The room they had walked out of had his name on the door, and he noticed a door for each of his classmates. It had a nicer feel than just a regular hospital, and saw many other people walk down the hallways. They merely spared him a smile and small wave, and he was thankful they didn’t make a big deal over him. As they neared what seemed to be a common area, Kyoko stopped him, holding her arm in front of him. He glanced over, and saw an unreadable expression on her face.

“Your friends will be happy to see you. If you feel overwhelmed, just give me a look and I’ll bring you back to your room.” Shuichi nodded, clenching his hands into fists and trying to ignore how he shook. Kyoko trailed behind Shuichi as he walked inside, taking a deep breath and…

Everyone’s voices froze for a moment. Maki was being forced into a hug by Kaito, with his arm around her shoulder as she tugged at her twintails, face red not from just a blush, but with what Shuichi assumed had been tears, as well. Himiko was by Tenko and Angie, who were delighted to see her. Ryoma stood on the side with Gonta, and Rantaro was talking to Kaede, Kirumi, and Miu.

“Shuichi!” Himiko was the first to run over, tackling him in a hug and wrapping her arms around him. He laughed softly, swallowing as he slowly looked up to face everyone.

“H-Hey, everyone…” The next second, everyone was crowding around him.

“Shuichi! Bro! I knew my sidekick could do it!” Kaito pat him roughly on the back, ruffling his hair...

“Oh, Shuichi! It’s so nice to see you again!” Kaede joined Himiko in hugging him, holding him tightly…

“Nice to see you, Pooichi!”

“Gonta is happy to see that Shuichi is okay!”

“Nyahaha! Atua told me that Saihara-kun would recover just fine!”

“I’m glad you’re okay, I guess… For a degenerate male…” Shuichi didn’t realized he was crying until he felt the tears falling down his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m so happy you’re all-  _ alive _ …”

“We’re happy to see you too, kid.” Ryoma’s deep voice cut in. Rantaro walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You did good, Saihara-kun.”

The group huddled around in the common area, sitting down and telling Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki about what’s been going on while they’ve been gone. Rantaro had the most stories since he was the first to die, though he seemed rather lighthearted about all of it. At some point, Kyoko had slipped out of the room with a smile and small sigh, relieved to see that their class seemed to be equally close to one another.

For a day, Shuichi didn’t worry about anything else. He just bathed in the bliss of having his friends alive and  _ breathing _ around him again.


	2. A Double-edged Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally makes an appearance to the rest of the group!
> 
> ...It goes about as well as he expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note, I am not in any way trying to degrade people with disabilities or scars, so I'm extremely sorry that it may come off that way (I have many scars, believe me.) The way I've written Kokichi is just basically, "I'm tired of this. I don't want to be here, and everyone hates me. I'm insecure, and people are going to judge me even more because of how I look now. I'm supposed to be a strong leader, I don't want to be pitied or look weak." If that makes sense ^^;
> 
> Also, TW for suicidal thoughts/attempt, as well as violence.

When he wakes up, one of the first things they tell Kokichi is how it’s a miracle he’s alive, with the damage he sustained during the game. (They don’t word it like that, but Kokichi can tell when other people are bullshitting, and they were definitely bullshitting.)

The next thing they tell him, is that none of it was even real to begin with. 

He barely talks to any of the people that come by his room- he doesn’t know them. What if they aren’t even telling the truth? Apparently everyone else is alive and walking, but Kokichi doesn’t know how to accept that. He hasn’t seen any of them for himself, so there’s always the possibility this is just purgatory or hell, and he’s in endless suffering with imaginary people he’s created in his subconscious. He died. He’s supposed to be dead, crushed underneath of the press.

“Wouldn’t it be better if I actually died?” He said, in a fake, energetic tone, to one of the people who stopped by his room to explain something about the game or his condition. Togami Byakuya, or something like that. All Kokichi knew was that he looked like a rich prick, and he was tall. “It would save everyone the trouble, wouldn’t it? Besides, I’d rather be dead if it means I don’t have to have all these ugly scars!” Byakuya actually grimaced at that, and gave him a glare which reminded him of Maki.

And the hangar. With the crossbow. The poison pumping through his blood, and the ringing in his ears that made him half-wish that Maki really had just ended it then and there.

“I don’t like your tone.” Byakuya had said plainly, crossing his arms. “Those are some bold words, coming from you. Isn’t that rather disrespectful? You say that like having scars is a reason to be ashamed of yourself,” and Kokichi got the impression he had someone else in mind with scars that caused him to become pissed off. “Many people have put so much time time into saving you, and you simply say that you’d rather die?” Kokichi’s face went blank, and he stared at the ‘rich boy.’

“I never asked for anyone to save me. You watched what happened, didn’t you? I’m sure you did, or at least heard what happened. I _wanted_ to kill myself. I wanted to die, so why are people I don’t even know putting effort into ‘saving’ me?” He tried to smile, though it came forced and bitter. “If you ask me, that’s pretty cruel.” 

He’s reminded of Kaede, and the Death Road of Despair, and how she just kept pushing, and pushing, and _pushing_ , while completely disregarding everyone around her and how _tired_ they were. But, of course, everyone blamed him after he called her out on her shit, even when he was right. Because everyone liked perfect, bright smiles, musically talented, optimistic, pretty _Akamatsu_.

(Really, he was still bitter about how close she was with Shuichi, and how even if she pissed him off, he knew that she really was beautiful, and there were reasons why people like her and _not_ him.)

“Sheesh, you guys are awful! Forcing someone to continue living when they don’t want to, and when it leaves them dependant on a wheelchair in order to move?” Kokichi was able to move his legs a bit, though he was told by the stammering Mikan that he would have to go through physical therapy and it would be best to move in a wheel chair for a while. He hadn’t completely damaged the nerves in his legs, only enough to where it put him through excruciating pain! Hurrah! ‘Geez, she really needs to be more confident in herself when she’s got such an important job. Like Saihara-chan,’ he had thought, before quickly stopping himself because he _wasn’t_ going to think about Shuichi.

“You don’t remember anyone here, though you do know us.” Byakuya pointed out, before slamming the door behind him after more pointless arguing with Kokichi.

And Kokichi didn’t care. He didn’t care about the people he had lied to, he didn’t care about how he got three people killed because of his actions, he didn’t care about how no one cared about him after he sacrificed himself for all of them, he didn’t care about how no one came to visit him or even see if he was awake yet, and he _didn’t_ care about how Shuichi’s words after the fourth trial still haunted his memory.

Nope! He _didn’t_ care about any of that, because he had always been good at lying to himself. He lied and told himself that he liked the killing game, he lied and told himself that he _did not_ have feelings for the smart, good-looking, kind-hearted detective with his stupid eyelashes and stupid golden eyes and the stupid piece of hair that refused to go down no matter what he did.

After about two weeks, he hears from Nagito—one of the people he actually doesn’t mind too much around here, even if he does tend to go off on tangents about ‘hope’ sometimes—that all of his friends are officially walking around and spending time together, except for Kiibo, who Kazuichi is working on repairing and recovering his memory. Kokichi is able to walk for a pretty decent amount of time before his legs collapse under him and he has to find a way to crawl back into bed, and he even managed to convince the Ultimate Hairstylist to dye his hair purple, since it had turned a ghostly white. 

Ha. Ghostly. He’s reminded of Kaito, and briefly wonders if he saw him with white hair and his already pale face, if he would scream before running to his ‘Maki-roll.’ Then he nearly claws his eyes out—his left one, specifically, because somehow the simulation also managed to turn one of his eyes golden yellow, and whenever he looks in the mirror he’s reminded of that _stupid_ detective that he _hates_. 

He managed to get more scars on his knuckles after punching the glass in the bathroom, but stupid Fuyuhiko cleaned up the glass before he managed to grab a shard and cut out his eye, or anywhere else. Everyone here was _very_ adamant on making sure he didn’t kill himself, for whatever reason. He honestly didn’t see the point. No one else wanted him alive. He didn’t want to be alive. So, problem solved- he just had to stop living.

It’s only after that stupid photographer Mahiru, if he remembered correctly, (he didn’t care about any of their names, he _wasn’t_ learning each new person’s personality, and seeing that they cherished each other and weren’t all that boring) refused to bring him breakfast one morning, that he actually contemplates going out to greet everyone. ‘Greet’ them. He leaves the wheel chair in his room, and puts in the contact that Hajime asked was made especially for him because, “I understand how it feels. Some days I can’t stand to see that other eye, because it reminds me of all the terrible things I’ve done.”

Kokichi grumbles, and pushes the door open with _not_ shaky hands as he strolls down the hallway to the dining hall with his hands behind his head acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world. When he reaches the door, he hesitates. Everyone sounds… happy. _“Of course they would. I’m sure everyone is ecstatic to have me gone.”_ He realizes how long he’s been standing by the door, when someone clears their throat in the common area nearby. Byakuya is staring at him, legs crossed with some sort of book or files in his lap. Kokichi glares and gives him the finger, before throwing open the doors of the dining hall and stepping inside. Immediately, everyone goes silent.

“Hey, bastards! Bet you’re all thrilled to see the one and only Ouma Kokichi!”

“O-Ouma-kun, where have you been?” The first person to speak up is Shuichi, and he hates it. He absolutely hates him with every fiber of his being.

(He doesn’t, really, but he’s just scared of being vulnerable, and knows that the detective doesn’t really care about him.)

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” Kokichi teases, strolling over and throwing himself over Gonta’s shoulder, who tenses. He ignores the look of regret and sadness that comes from the gentle giant. “Oooh~ Looks tasty! Hey, hey! Mom, where’s my plate?” Kirumi closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I apologize, Ouma. I was not aware you would be joining us for breakfast, so I did not prepare an extra plate. However, there is plenty leftover in the kitchen if you would like some.” Kokichi sticks his tongue out, shaking his head.

“Bleh, of course not! How am I supposed to know you didn’t poison it?”

“Kirumi wouldn’t do that, Ouma-kun,” Kaede huffs, crossing her arms with obvious annoyance.

“Hm? What, like you all said ‘no one here would murder each other’?” The room went cold at that, and he simply backed up some with a smile. “I mean, I certainly have an acquaintance with poison! So does a certain assas—” Kokichi isn’t able to finish his sentence as a familiar hand grasps around his throat and he’s pressed up against the wall. _“Ha. I knew this would happen… Miss Harumaki, always so hot-blooded like that space idiot. Please just kill me already, do us both a favor.”_

“Maki-roll!”

“Harukawa-san! Put him down!” Maki’s hand only tightens, and Kokichi weakly grabs at her wrist, not exactly fighting back. Just smiling with closed eyes.

“Why are you still smiling you little rodent? You think you can just waltz in here after however long and start terrorizing everyone? I think we all deserve an apology!” Kokichi opens his eyes just enough to meet Maki’s blood-red ones staring back at him.

“O-Oh? You mean n-not the p-person getting strangled?” He grabs Maki’s wrist tighter, pressing it harder against his neck. “C-C’mon, don’t you s-still want to… kill me? T-There’s no punishments, now.” Just as his vision begins turning black, Kokichi’s wish is ripped away from him like everything else, when Kaito grabs Maki under her arms and pulls her back as he falls to the ground.

“Maki-roll! He’s not worth it!” Kokichi thinks, _“God, at least we can agree on something for once,”_ though he just sits there while Maki throws insults at him. He manages to push himself up, realizing, ‘Well, shit. My legs _really_ fucking hurt.’ He slips over to the fridge in the corner, snatching a couple of soda cans without bothering to look at the labels. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he can drown himself with them. Or maybe he can crush himself with them. Haha. Crush.

“Ouma-kun, are you alright?” Kokichi nearly snarls as he turns to see Shuichi, with pity in his eyes. He slowly reaches his hand out to look at his neck, but Kokichi only smacks his hand away.

“I don’t need to be pitied, _Saihara_.” He turns before he's able to see the look of hurt that flashes across Shuichi's face and walks out of the room without another word, holding the soda can up to his aching neck and ignoring how Byakuya watches him walk away with an observant eye. Rich prick, probably up to something in order to blackmail or convince him of something. He just goes back to his room, climbing into bed and chugging one of the sodas. His stomach growls and he remembers what he had actually gone there for.

 _“Oh. Right. Stupid Mahiru refusing to bring me food. What great hospitality, right? Wouldn’t it be great if I just starved myself? A slow, painful death fit for someone like me. Just like the press.”_ Kokichi has to sit up in bed, before his breathing gets any more shallow. He thinks of an idea, and finishes the other soda before slipping back out of bed to go and find the Ultimate Hairstylist. He’ll just say that he wants his hair cut, is all. It was getting a bit longer, after all.

Ouma Kokichi sits down in the hairstylist’s room, and closes his eyes as he listens to the _snip_ of the scissors and his dyed hair falling to the floor.

“Alright! That’s about it.” They brush off their apron, handing a mirror to Kokichi.

“Wooow! It looks awful!” Kokichi snickered as they started to defend themselves, waving his hand dismissively and walking out. “Thanks, hairstylist-chan.” They grumbled, setting down the scissors on the table and beginning to sweep up the hair on the floor, when they paused and quickly looked over at the scissors.

“Ah, shit!” The Ultimate Hairstylist practically throws the broom to the ground, running into the hall and looking around where they see Kokichi go just around the corner. They run out after him, though Kokichi doesn’t speed up or start running. The hairstylist grabs him from under the arms.

“Wahh! Hey, what’s the big idea, hairstylist-chan?”

“Ouma, goddamnit. Give back the scissors.”

“Scissors? What scissors?” Kokichi starts to grow a bit more frantic trying to escape his grasp. “I’m telling you, I have no idea what you’re talking abou—” A clang rings throughout the hallway as the missing pair of scissors falls out of Kokichi’s shirt. He bites his trembling lip, before trying to get away from them- elbowing, smacking, kicking, any way he can.

“Dammit! Dammit, just let me go! Let me go already!”

“I can’t do that!”

“Stop it! Fuck off! Just let me die! _Why won’t you let me die already?!_ ’ Kokichi’s voice cracks, and tears begin to gather in his eyes. He’s hungry, he’s hurting, and he’s just so, _so_ tired. Makoto, presumably hearing the commotion, comes running from the other side of the hallway.

“I hate this! I hate all of you! Let me die! _Kill me already!_ ” Makoto kicks the scissors down the hallway, and tries to help restrain Kokichi.

“It’ll be okay, Ouma-kun… It’s going to be okay.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you, just let me die! _Just let me kill myself, I want to die!_ ” Makoto’s voice is only above a whisper, eyes closed as he speaks to the sobbing boy.

“I think… when people say ‘I want to die,’ they’re really trying to say ‘I don’t want to be in pain anymore.’” Kokichi doesn’t have a response for that. He just continues to let out small sobs, his fight growing weaker until he’s just hanging there, being held up by the hairstylist. It makes him angry that he doesn’t have a response, because he knows that Makoto is right. He just wants to be a part of the group with everyone else- he wants something with them like he has with DICE, who he’s not even sure if they’re alive anymore.

Down the hall at another turn, only meters away someone else listens in, a hand over their mouth as they try not to make any sounds. Shuichi’s heart aches as Kokichi’s desperate cries ring in his ears, playing on loop.

_“Why won’t you let me die already?! Kill me already! Just let me kill myself, I want to die!”_

Shuichi was certain that this wasn’t just another one of Kokichi’s acts. The pain and tremors in his voice were real—of _course_ Kokichi was going through just as much pain as the rest of them, his death was probably the most painful out of them all... He took a deep breath and steadied himself, quietly walking down the hall. He had originally been trying to look for Ouma after that scene at breakfast, but he felt like the other boy wouldn’t appreciate it if he came to try and talk to him now.

Shuichi knew that Kokichi wasn’t as bad as anyone made him out to be, not even himself. He wanted to find that hidden side of him, and reach out to try and understand him. He had been unable to do that during the game, and he was determined to not let the same mistake happen again.

_“I’m so sorry, Ouma-kun… I promise, I’ll uncover your lies and reach out to you this time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version of the writing, I added some of my OCs from a fangan that I'm making, but since I didn't really want to give their names n stuff I changed the characters (one to just a nameless hairstylist, and the other to Makoto.)


	3. Let's Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally speaks to Kokichi...
> 
> it goes better than he would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be one of the softer chapters for a while :>
> 
> No major TW other than slight references to suicidal thoughts/attempt

“Bro, are you even listening?” Shuichi jumped with a startled yelp as something poked him in the forehead, and looked up to see Kaede waving a hand in front of his face.

“S-Sorry, what were you saying, Momota-kun?” Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is everything alright, man?”

“You’ve barely touched your plate.” Maki points out. Next to him, Himiko whines and tugs on his arm.

“Shuichi! You have to eat in order to keep up your mana… your magic energy will run out if you don’t..” He smiled softly, patting Himiko on the head.

“I’m just.. thinking about things.” Before anyone could ask him about what he was so deep in thought about, the doors of the dining hall opened. Part of Shuichi was hoping to see Kokichi, though he was quite surprised at who actually stepped in. “Kiibo!” The robot in question smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

“Hello, everyone! Souda-kun has fully repaired my body, as well as recovered my memori—uuah!”

“Kiibs!” Miu had practically jumped from her seat and tackled him. “That damn mechanic! Why didn’t he tell me he was working on your beautiful bod? I woulda been able to help! Then we coulda had you back a week ago! I bet you missed my rockin’ bod, huh?!” Himiko joined the hug, thanking him for sacrificing himself for her, Shuichi, and Maki, while Tsumugi quietly approached him and apologized for everything she had done.

Of course, Shuichi was thrilled to see that Kiibo was back- he was a dear friend as well, and they only survived because of him. Though, he couldn’t help but notice something that made his chest ache some… Everyone showed how happy they were to have Kiibo back, and how they were relieved that he had recovered, but when Kokichi showed up, they all were just… fed up with him. If someone had jumped up, excited to see him, would he have joined them..?

Shuichi smiled and joined the conversations as everyone caught Kiibo up on what he had missed, though came to a decision in his head. Right after this, he would go to talk to Kokichi.

While it sounded simple enough in his head, he found himself standing nervously outside of the smaller boy’s door. _“Just knock, it’s fine. Ouma-kun.. Ouma-kun needs someone to be there for him right now. I wasn’t able to be there for him when he needed it before, so… I can’t let him down again.”_ Shuichi took a deep breath and gently knocked, waiting nervously as he clenched his hands into fists and fiddled with his fingers. After some quiet shuffling, the door opened and Kokichi’s expression turned blank, mouth open slightly. He quickly put on a mask, smiling.

“Saihara-chan! To what do I owe the pleasure? Here to interrogate me? Demand an apology for yesterday at breakfast? Oops, I forgot. I don’t care! Bye bye, now!” Kokichi tried to slam the door, though Shuichi quickly stuck his foot in the door, wincing as the door slammed into it. Kokichi seemed surprised at that.

“I-I just want to talk with you, Ouma-kun. You haven’t spoken to any of us.”

“And what makes you think I want to talk with you?” Shuichi bit his lip and glanced to the side. He had forgotten what it was like trying to hold a serious conversation with him. He exhaled, meeting Kokichi’s eyes. He briefly noticed that one of them looked a bit strange, but pushed that aside.

“I know that you’re hurting. I just want to help you.” His eyes narrowed at that, but Shuichi didn’t budge.

“‘Help’ me? I don’t need ‘help.’” He smiled and tilted his head, leaning against the doorframe. “Besides, I _tried_ to ask for your help before, but you just pushed me away, re~mem~ber?”

“I know.. and I regret that. You wanted help and trusted me, but I didn’t trust you. I’m sorry..” Kokichi scoffed.

“Sorry? Hmm… no, I don’t think so. I just think that you’re guilty that I died, and don’t want to have to see it happen again.” Kokichi’s expression turned into a malicious smile as he poked his head out, leaning closer to Shuichi. “Because you’re always just _too late_ , aren’t you?” Shuichi took a step back at that, and Kokichi tried to close the door again. Shuichi quickly held a hand to the door, the other landing on the doorframe. _“He’s.. trying to push my buttons. He’s trying to push me away.”_

“You’re right, Ouma-kun.” His smirk fell, replaced with that blank, emotionless expression.

“Huh.”

“You’re right. I.. I do feel guilty that you died. And you’re right, I’m only ever useful when it’s too late, and…” He forced himself to meet Kokichi’s eyes, ignoring the urge to reach up for his nonexistent hat. “And I don’t want that to happen again, because I care about you.” They stood staring at each other for several moments, and Shuichi swore he saw Kokichi’s hand shake slightly. Eventually, Kokichi scoffed, turning around and walking over to his bed, sucking in a breath as he sat down. He looked over to the door with a raised eyebrow where Shuichi stood, unsure.

“You gonna come in, or what? Come on, I don’t have all day.” Shuichi stammered with a nod, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “Geez, Saihara-chan gets all heroic and starts spouting protagonist-talk, and then gets flustered when I have to invite him into my room.” Kokichi snickers, eyes lighting up as he leans forward. “Hey! Is Saihara-chan a vampire? Is he here to drink my blood? Sorry to disappoint, but my blood is one-hundred and ten percent carbonated!” Shuichi shook his head with a small smile, slowly sitting down on the bed next to him. 

“No, unfortunately I’m _not_ here to suck your blood.”

“Are you here to suck something else?” Shuichi actually choked at this, hurling over with a wheeze before looking over at Kokichi, who merely had a smug expression on his face.

“Wh- I- Th- N- _No!_ I-I would never- Th-That isn’t-” Kokichi tilted his head to the side innocently, holding something in front of Shuichi’s face.

“I meant these lollipops I stole from Mioda-chan!” He smiled slyly. “Ohh, I see~ Saihara-chan was having _dirty_ thoughts, wasn’t he?” Shuichi exhaled, taking the lollipop from Kokichi and trying to ignore how his entire face was burning red. He _knew_ that Kokichi knew what he was implying.

“S-So you stole these from Mioda-san, huh?” Kokichi pulled the wrapper off of his own, crumpling it into a ball before flicking it across the room and into the trashcan with a victorious smile.

“That was a lie, she gave me this one.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow as Kokichi twirled the candy around in his mouth. It looked like a grape one, since it was purple.

“And this one?”

“Aw, ya got me! I stole that one!” He leaned backwards, flopping onto the bed with his hand behind his head. “I would _never_ ask for a stinky blue raspberry flavor!” Shuichi wonders why Kokichi would have stolen it, if he wasn’t going to eat it. Did he get it specifically for him..? No, that’s ridiculous.. Shuichi carefully unwrapped it, sticking the trash into his pocket and putting it in his mouth, humming at the flavor—it was indeed blue raspberry.

“H-Hey,” He suddenly mumbles, eyebrows furrowing as he pulls the candy out of his mouth. “Ouma-kun, you’re deflecting again.”

“Huuuh? I’m deflecting again? But I thought you just said I was Ouma?” 

“N-No, I- you know what I mean, Ouma-kun—”

“I-Is Saihara-chan trying to give me an identity crisis?! Waaaaahhhh! Y-Y’know, that’s really cruel—!”

“Your hair is dyed.” Kokichi goes quiet, the crocodile tears pausing as he looks over at Shuichi, who’s looking at him with that observant glint in his eyes and he _doesn’t_ like it. Shuichi seems to notice that he’s uncomfortable, quickly beginning to stumble over his words. “Ah, i-it looks nice, I-I just thought that it looked a bit different and noticed that your roots are a lighter color.. and, uhm…” He trails off, obviously not knowing where he was going with that.

“Saihara-chan is observant as ever!” Kokichi’s smile is bitter and forced, and Shuichi can tell that much. He sees the small action of him biting the inside of his cheek. “Why don’t you tell me what you really came here for, detective? Did Momota send you to ‘keep an eye on me,’ or something? That’d be really smart, for that idiot! After all, I can’t be trusted, can I?” Kokichi sits up, turning so he’s sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“Nobody.. _‘sent’_ me, Ouma-kun. I came to talk to you because I wanted t—”

“Bullshit.” His expression is blank, and a resounding _crunch_ as he bites down on the lollipop causes Shuichi to flinch slightly. “Come on, Saihara. I told you, I don’t have all day.” That’s a lie, Shuichi can obviously tell. He hadn’t left his room for who knows how long, and the members of Future Foundation left them alone for the most part unless they wanted their presence, they were having a panic attack, or needed their vitals taken. He tried to ignore how uncomfortable it was not hearing the ‘chan’ honorific after his name.

“I.. saw what happened yesterday.” Kokichi forces out an airy laugh at that, like he’s in disbelief.

“Thanks, detective! I think everyone who was in the dining hall saw—”

“I mean in the hallway. After breakfast.” Kokichi blinked at him, and Shuichi’s skin crawled as he crunched on the broken candy in his mouth. “I didn’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” His eyes narrowed slightly, though just shrugged and leaned back against the pillows.

“So… what? You heard me making a scene so I could get some attention from the idiots running this place?” Shuichi exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. He should have figured that Kokichi would try to deny what happened and brush it off as a lie… “It’s honestly _suuuper_ easy to get their attention! All you’ve gotta do is yell a little bit, and they’ll come running to you like a maid running from a group of angry protestors!” Shuichi tensed at the obvious reference to Kirumi’s execution.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, Ouma-kun. I know I’m not exactly the _best_ person to talk to, but.. I still want to be your friend. And… I’m sure everyone will forgive you, or at least understand why you did what you did.” Kokichi stares at him for a moment before laughing, and he wonders if he said something wrong.

“God, you’re so stupid, Saihara-chan.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“That was a lie.” Kokichi is staring blankly at the ceiling, and Shuichi has a lump in his throat, glancing around the room. It looked relatively similar to the rest of the personal rooms, though he could definitely see where Kokichi gave it his personal flare. There were childish drawings, obviously by Kokichi, in various places around the room, and somehow he had managed to get another whiteboard into his room. On the table next to a cup with some pencils and crayons, there were empty soda cans stacked in a tower, like a child playing with building blocks.

“Ah,” At noticing the crayons, Shuichi was reminded of the games Kokichi dragged him off to play. He smiled softly, before taking another glance around the room. “...I spy with my little eye… something purple.” Kokichi raised his head to look at Shuichi, who was looking at him. He sat unmoving, before a laugh left his lips and he sat up, glancing around.

“Hmm… I don’t think Saihara-chan would be the type of person to point out something so obvious such as my beautiful hair or eyes… or is he?! Is Saihara-chan scandalous like that?” Shuichi giggled, slipping off his shoes and pulling his legs up onto the bed.

“No, not your hair or eyes.” Kokichi pursed his lips, crunching on the last of his lollipop.

“My shoes under the desk?” Shuichi nodded, motioning for Kokichi to go next as he ate his own lollipop. Kokichi figured he should look away before he got caught staring at how Shuichi’s lips were turning blue from the candy.

“Iiiii spy with my _giant_ eyeee…” Kokichi drawled out, glancing around. His eyes landed in the corner of the room. “Something blue!”

“Something blue?” Shuichi hummed, observing everything in the room. There were actually quite a few blue things in the room, other than his own hair and the candy. “Hm.. Is it the blue crayon in that cup on your desk?” He asked, pointing towards it.

“Nope!” Kokichi said cheerfully, popping off at the ‘p.’ “It’s the blue pencil in the cup!”

“Ah, I see,” Shuichi said, laughing quietly.

“No you don’t, silly! Otherwise you would have asked if it was the pencil, not the crayon!” He laughed harder, causing Kokichi to involuntarily join in with a few giggles.

As much as he tried, he could never keep himself from Shuichi, whether it was physically or thinking of him. After a couple hours, Kokichi had shoved Shuichi out of the room, who thanked him for the candy before the door closed. Kokichi slid down, back to the door, and held his hands to his _not_ flushed face.

He thought to himself, _“God, why do I feel like some stupid teenager with a crush?”_ before realizing, _“Oh. I am some stupid teenager with a crush.”_

It wasn’t his fault that stupid Shuichi who was supposed to hate his guts came to his door, worried about him after stumbling across him having a breakdown, and realized that he didn’t want to talk about it so he changed the conversation to a game of ‘I Spy’ because he knew that Kokichi liked games, when he could have just left or not showed up at all.

Stupid, caring, kind-hearted, good-looking Shuichi. Kokichi groaned, hiding his face in his knees. Stupid Shuichi that had somehow managed to make him think that maybe there still was a chance for him to be friends with everyone else and… redeem himself. He didn’t want to say that he was feeling hopeful, because that was stupid, and for losers, and usually only brought shit in the end. So instead, he settled with he felt a new responsibility. He was supposed to be a leader, right? He couldn’t just let his followers wander around aimlessly, so he had to lead them! Yeah…

He would _try_ to talk to everyone else, _not_ because of Shuichi, or those stupid useless therapy sessions with Makoto and some of those other idiots, but because it was fully his _own_ decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel like I'm moving things too quickly? Yes. Do I care? Yes, but I also got the idea for another AU and am trying to stop myself from impulsively starting that too.


	4. A Bloody Nose and Game Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi joins the group for breakfast, which goes surprisingly well.
> 
> ...What comes after that, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some violence and I guess vulgar name calling/language?? No one gets too badly injured, but it's still kinda bad

When Kokichi walked into the dining hall the next morning, he hadn’t been expecting a plate to be ready for him. Or for people to actually  _ welcome _ his presence. He was further behind than he thought.

“Ah, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi called, patting the chair next to him with a smile. “There’s a seat here, if you’d like.” The seat was at the end, with Kiibo and Miu sitting at the head of the table, then Kaede, Maki, Kaito, Kirumi, Angie, Tsumugi, Ryoma and Gonta at the other end of the table, Korekiyo, Rantaro, an empty chair, Tenko, Himiko, and then Shuichi. He did his best to ignore the flutter in his chest at the thought that Shuichi probably left that seat for him because it was furthest from most people, and would only be next to himself and Kiibo.

“Please give me just a moment,” Kirumi stood, walking into the kitchen. “I have a plate in the microwave for you.” Kokichi stood still, blinking blankly.

“Nishishi~ It looks like the Supreme Leader’s arrival was expected!!” As he walked past, he felt someone ruffle his hair, and turned to see Rantaro, who laughed as Kokichi pouted. He held up his hands dismissively.

“Don’t give me that look, now. I just wanted to say hey since I haven’t seen you yet.” As he thought back, he couldn’t remember seeing Rantaro at the table the other morning. Maybe he had already finished eating and left before he got there. Kokichi stuck out his tongue, reaching out and messing up his hair in return.

“Whatever you say, Amami-chan!” He pointed to Rantaro’s hands. “Also, paint my nails sometime later!” 

“Hm?” His eyebrows rose with confusion, before looking down and chuckling once he remembered that he had done his own nails with Kaede the other day. “Sure thing, Ouma-kun.” Kokichi snickered, skipping over to the end of the table and sitting down next to Shuichi, who greeted him with far too sweet of a smile than he deserved.

“Was this your doing, Mr.Detective?” Shuichi shrugged, turning back to his plate. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kokichi huffed, locking his hands behind his head as he leaned over to mutter in Shuichi’s ear.

“C'monn, I know that nobody would  _ actually _ want me here. What did you bribe them with?” He froze, setting down his fork and turning to face Kokichi.

“I didn’t do anything, Ouma-kun. I promise. I just told everyone that you might be joining us and to give you a chance.”

“And they agreed to that?” Shuichi nodded, and Kokichi clicked his tongue, annoyed that he couldn’t see any lies in his body language.

“Here you are, Ouma-kun,” Kirumi returned, placing a plate in front of him along with a grape panta.

“Thanks, Tojo-chaan!” She smiled, most likely at him referring to her by her name rather than by ‘mom.’

“You’re very welcome,” she spoke, politely bowing before returning to her own seat. There was a hesitant thought in the back of his mind,  _ “Maybe she really did poison it,”  _ though he reasoned against that. After all, if he  _ did _ just croak dead on the table, it would be obvious what it was from.

Besides, he had heard from Fuyuhiko that whoever kidnapped them had manipulated their memories in the simulation with the flashback lights—obviously he knew that part already, though apparently it had also been used to try and progress the game with motives, which meant Kirumi was  _ not _ actually the prime minister of Japan (Kokichi thought that was weird after watching her motive video), so she wouldn’t really have any other reason to kill him other than personal grudge. He eventually gave in, taking a bite of the meal and licking his lips.

“Wow! It tastes awful!” He said, before swiftly shoving another bite into his mouth. Kirumi sighed, shaking her head, though had something of an amused smile on her face.

“Thank you, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi snuck a glance in the corner of his eye, pleased to see that Kokichi seemed to be at least a bit more relaxed, and happy that the attention wasn’t focused on him.

_ “If I could please have your attention for just a moment,” Shuichi spoke, nervously grabbing the end of the table as he stood up. _

_ “What’s up, bro?” Shuichi took a deep breath before clearing his throat. _

_ “Ahm.. since pretty much everyone is here, I have a bit of a request.” Everyone nodded, some sending confused glances to one another. “I need you to promise that you’ll at least hear me out, please.” Maki elbowed Kaito in the side. _

_ “Ow! What was that for?!” _

_ “I’m pretty sure that’s directed at you, idiot.” _

_ “H-Hey! Will you stop calling me an idiot?!” He leaned back in his chair with a huff, before sending a thumbs up to Shuichi. “Sure thing, sidekick! We’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” Shuichi observed the rest of the group, who all had their eyes on him and were listening intently. _

_ “Okay, thank you. I believe that there’s a chance Ouma-kun may join us for breakfast today—” _

_ “Did that degenerate give you trouble?!” _

_ “He’s probably planning another stunt like the one the other morning.” _

_ “Everyone, please listen!” Shuichi raised his voice, his eyebrows furrowed. “I.. I know it’s tough and that some of us may have grudges against each other from what happened in the simulation, but Ouma-kun is going through pain just like the rest of us.” He turned to Kaito. “You said it yourself, didn’t you? While he was in the hangar, he told you how much he hated the killing game.” The group tensed at hearing the term ‘killing game,’ though Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

_ “Yeah, he did say that. It didn’t seem like he was lying, either.” _

_ “I believe.. that Ouma-kun would like to be a part of the group, but is worried about opening up and being vulnerable.” _

_ “He  _ is _ rather good at hiding his emotions…” Tsumugi piped up, Shuichi nodding in agreement. _

_ ”That’s why I ask: If he does come to breakfast today, please don’t target him or focus all of the attention on him and make him feel singled out. Just treat him like normal, and remember that some of the things he says may be lies. He wants to be a part of us, but just doesn’t know how, since it’s different from his group DICE.” Shuichi sat back down, slowly. “Ah, a-at least, that’s what I think…” _

_ “Ohh, I see…” Himiko murmured, holding a hand to her lip. “That’s why you wanted to change up the seating a little, right? Nyeh… That makes sense, I guess..” _

_ “Gonta agrees with Saihara-kun! Gonta still wants to be friends with Ouma-kun.” _

_ “We all trust your deduction, Shuichi!” Kaede reassured, holding her fists up. Miu scoffed, crossing her arms. _

_ “Tch.. I can’t agree to be friends with the shota twink, but I’ll at least tolerate him.” Shuichi exhaled, nodding to himself. _

_ “Thank you, everyone.” _

“Okay, everyone!” Kaede clapped her hands together. “Let’s go out in the common room and watch a movie, or something!”

“I appreciate the offer, though unfortunately I have some cleaning to do.” Kirumi dismissed herself, and Tsumugi stood up.

“Ah! I can help!” She nodded, and Tsumugi followed her into the kitchen.

“Nyeh… I think I’ll pass for now..” Himiko mumbled sleepily as a flushing Tenko carried her on her back. ”Bye bye.” Angie followed them out of the room, while Kaito brought a hand to the back of his neck and Maki brushed her bangs out of her face.

“Sorry, guys. I wish I could, but I’ve got physical therapy.”

“I’ll be leaving as well. Have fun.” Kokichi tried to slip out after them, but a hand landed on his shoulder. He groaned, looking up behind him to see Shuichi.

“Stay for just a little while? If it gets too much you can leave, but.. I know the rest won’t mind you being there." Kokichi didn't believe that for one minute. He pursed his lips, before huffing and sending him a smirk.

“How could I ever say no to Saihara-chan’s pretty face?”

“Wh- Ah, h-huh?” Shuichi began to stumble over his words, and Kokichi snickered, slipping out and sitting down in a lone chair in the common area. The remaining members of the group joined him, and Rantaro reached under the table.

“Hey, how about a game of Monopoly?”

“I don’t see why not,” Ryoma agreed, messing with the candy cigarette in his mouth. They settled down and set up the board, everyone playing with the exception of Gonta since he didn’t know the rules (and there was a maximum of eight players). He sat next to Ryoma and Korekiyo, still wanting to watch. When Kokichi immediately snatched the iron as his board piece, he earned a small glare from Shuichi to which he snickered at, and tossed him the top hat.

The game was going well, for the most part. At one point, Miu had landed on Kokichi’s property to which he demanded her into begging since she didn’t have enough money to pay for it. Shortly later, Kokichi landed on  _ her _ property and had to pay nearly half of what he had. Miu suddenly began to cackle, pointing a finger at him.

“Looks like someone was a little  _ crushed _ !” Kokichi’s throat constricted, and his grasp on the arms of the chair tightened. “Wouldn’t you say he’s got some  _ pressing  _ issues?”

“Iruma-san! That’s enough!” Kokichi put on a grin, leaning forward in his chair.

“What’s wrong, Iruma? Getting a little  _ choked _ up?”

“Ouma-kun!”

“Did the little twink say something, or was that just my imagination?”

“Aww, did the bitchlet fry that useless slut brain of hers?” Miu actually flinched, sinking back into her seat.

“H-Hey, isn’t that a little-?”

“Just a useless, slutty cumdumpster that would let anyone fuck her disgusting hole.”

“A-Alright, I get it… J-Just shut up already..”

“Stop it, Ouma-kun.”

“Iruma-chan’s just a filthy, stinky, little whore who can’t do anything right,” Kokichi continued, ignoring the lump in his throat. “A stupid whore inventor who isn’t able to do anything and is just useles—” He was cut off as Miu suddenly dove from out of her seat, wrapping her hands around his throat and causing them both to fall to the floor. “Gghk-!”

“S-Shut up already!”

“Both of you! Stop!” In all honesty, he should have expected that to happen. It was his own fault for pushing more than he should have. Still, he weakly hit at her hands trying to flail around and kick her off of him. It didn’t exactly work since she was so much taller—and, not to mention stronger—than him. Without notice, both of her hands disappeared from his neck, and he heard a resounding  _ whack _ . Kokichi backed up into a sitting position, one hand holding his neck as he coughed and looked up.

“S-Shit, Saihara! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

“I-It’s fine, really,” Shuichi laughed nervously, holding a hand to his nose while the other waved dismissively. There was blood dripping from it. “That’s my bad, I shouldn’t have grabbed you by the shoulders from behind.”

“Shuichi, here..!” Kaede rushed over with a washcloth from the kitchen and handed it to him, while he sat down leaning forward and breathing from his mouth. Kokichi somehow managed to push himself up with the chair so he was standing, and watched everyone. They were all focused on Shuichi, asking if he was alright. He swallowed dryly, throat sore, and slipped out of the common area down the hallway to his room with a single thought.

_ “...Did he do that on purpose..?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I hate this chapter? Yes. Is it rushed? Probably. Did I still want to add this anyways? You know it.


	5. Nightmares and 3AM Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a nightmare, and goes to the dining hall to get a soda. He runs into someone unexpected while there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for nightmares (?) and some accidental self inflicted scratches.

There was a familiar knock on the door around an hour after the scene in the common area which made Kokichi audibly groan.

“It’s Togami.” 

“Toe gummy? Who’s that?” Byakuya scoffed, causing Kokichi to snicker.

“Do you give me permission to enter your room?” Kokichi paused the video he had been watching, tossing his laptop aside.

“You’re gonna come in anyways, right?” The door opened, and Byakuya stepped inside.

“I suppose you aren’t incorrect. I’m here to speak with you regarding your therapy sessions.” He pulled out the chair from the desk next to the bed, sitting down and crossing his legs.

“Yeah? What about them?”

“They obviously aren’t working.”

“Wow, how insightful! Ding ding ding, can we get an award for this man over here?!” Byakuya exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose before adjusting his glasses.

“Makoto suggested that _I_ try speaking with you, for whatever reason. However, I’m sure both of us are aware that will not work very well, so if there is something which I _can_ do, It’d be in both of our best interests for you to get it over with now.” Kokichi’s expression was blank, though Byakuya only stared, waiting for him to speak up.

“Egg-chan is a cool dude or whatever, but overly optimistic and hopeful people piss me off. I like people who can be blunt and don’t bullshit things. I hate liars.”

“You want me to be blunt? Very well, then. You’re a childish individual who refuses to admit that they have human emotions, as well as refuses to make amends with the people they want to be friends and have relations with because you fear appearing as weak and don’t like to be pitied.” Byakuya pushed up his glasses, mixed with a sense of smugness, though also annoyance. “Does that sound about right, or shall I continue?” Kokichi narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t mean _you_. I don’t need some rich prick to tell me what I already know.”

“I see no reason as to what money or social status has to do with this, and you obviously refuse to accept or acknowledge it even if you know it to be true.”

“You and I will never see eye to eye, Togami-chan,” Kokichi hummed, reaching his laptop with his foot and dragging it over to himself. “Besides, I don’t need any therapy, I’m doing just fine, thank you! Now, if you’ll pwetty pwease weave mwy woom…” Kokichi snuck a glance over at Byakuya, though he had his eyes closed, nodding and seemingly thinking to himself.

“Hmm… Yes, I’ll speak to Hinata. I believe I know what could work.” He stood up, brushing off his clothes before heading over to the door. “Goodbye, Ouma. I suppose I will see you sometime later.” Kokichi didn’t have any time to ask what he was talking about before he was already gone, and huffed before sinking back into the pillows and putting his headphones on, pressing play on the video.

_“...al, the pain in my heart is real! The sadness I feel when I lose the people I love is real!”_

  
  
  


A mechanical whirring buzzes through the air, and his head pounds.

Venom runs through his veins, the cold bite of metal through a jacket which should hold warmth. He opens his eyes.

The machine is coming down, closer to crushing him.

 _Just move_ , he prays, _roll out from underneath of it!_

He’s frozen. There are audible coughs from nearby, followed by mumbled “ _sorry”_ s. It’s getting closer, like a predator cornering it’s pray.

Just _move_.

So many words left unsaid, so much life thrown away.

_Just move!_

The press comes down.

_Move move move move move move move move move move MOVE!_

  
  
  


Kokichi shoots up with a raw scream leaving his throat, trying to move- to get _away_. He ends up rolling off of the bed, tangled in his sheets and falling to the floor.

“F...Fuhck..” He mumbles incoherently, breathing heavily and pressing his forehead to the floor. “Fuck… s-shit- _fuck_ ..” The same _damn_ nightmare he’s been having ever since he woke up, like his brain is just trying to convince him even further that he should be dead. He has to remind himself that it isn’t real, and he’s alive. He waits for the pain to go away, remembering that there _isn’t_ poison in his blood right now, and there _isn’t_ an arrow in his back or arm. However, his left forearm feels tingly, and he swallows dryly, preparing to actually look at himself.

“Wonderful,” He grumbled, noticing that there’s a few gashes on his arm, looking at his other hand and confirming that yes, he did in fact scratch himself while he was having the nightmare. He glanced over at the clock, noting the time. _3:13._ Kokichi takes a few more deep breaths before untangling himself from the bedsheets, finding extreme difficulty in doing so. It also feels like he landed on his hip weirdly, but how much more damage could his body possibly sustain?

He pushes the hair out of his face, noting how sweaty and uncomfortable he feels. He has to turn on the lamp, because the darkness otherwise reminds him of the hangar. Stepping- actually, more like _stumbling_ to the bathroom, since his vision blacks out for a moment and he has to lean against the doorframe to catch his bearings, he turns on the bathroom light and starts running water, haphazardly cleaning his arm.

 _“I need a fucking soda.”_ He holds a cloth to it and bandages it without much care, turning off the light and heading to the door. The Future Foundation didn’t really care if they were up at ungodly hours of the night, since so many of them were insomniacs. He quietly opened the door, sending a quick glance down the hallway just to be safe. Wouldn’t want someone coming to choke him again, would he?

He chews on his nails on the way, not exactly caring since it was a bad habit he’s had for as long as he can remember. That is, if that part of his memory was even real. Though, when he stepped into the dining hall, he hadn’t been expecting someone else to be there.

“Hey, kid,” Ryoma greeted him with a small wave. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” It took Kokichi a moment to realize that someone else was there, and he shook his head, stepping away from the door and shuffling over to the fridge.

“Hey,” he replied quietly, still too shaken to fully comprehend what was happening. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he was not, in fact, dead. Ryoma was silent as he grabbed a soda, popping it open and chugging half of the can in a single go.

“So… I’m guessing that was you who was screaming?” Kokichi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Obviously not, Hoshi-chan! I’m just up scheming evil plans. It’s the devil hour, y’know? I’m sure Yonaga-chan would get _preeetty_ angry if she knew what I was doing.”

“Then what _are_ you doing? I don’t think soda is a big part of your ‘evil plan.’” Kokichi was about to respond with something along the lines of, _‘Just plotting the best way to drown you in the sink!’_ before remembering that everyone was kind enough to actually put up with him until Monopoly, so he shut his mouth and instead mumbled, ‘Dunno’ before chugging the rest of the soda.

“Hmph,” Ryoma took the candy cigarette out of his mouth, taking a sip of a ginger tea sitting next to him. “Well, your room is at the end of the hallway next to mine, and I only heard when I was passing it on my way here, so I doubt you woke anyone up if you’re worried about that.”

“I’m not worried about anything.”

“Alright, then.” He put the candy back in his mouth. “I’m not really in any place to be bossing others around, but make sure you thank Saihara.” At that, Kokichi froze, and looked over, setting the can down on the table and pulling another soda out of the fridge.

“Care to explain what you're on about, Mr.Tennis Pro?”

“You could tell that he did that on purpose too, right? There’s no way a detective, especially him, would grab someone from behind after they died from that. He knew Iruma was going to sock him out of instinct.” Kokichi crushed the can in his hand, causing some of the soda to drip onto his hand.

“...Yeah, so what if I noticed? That’s just stupid of him.” Ryoma adjusted his beanie.

“I’m saying, he did that so everyone wouldn’t gang up on _you_. I think both of you were out of line, but it’s not really my business. I was just surprised that he did that just so there wouldn’t be more fighting.” Kokichi knawed on his lip, looking into the can and watching the bubbles. “Besides, you like him, don’t you?” Cue immediate fear washing over him.

“Pssh, of course I like my beloved Saihara-chan!” Kokichi snickered, taking a sip of the soda. “He’s one of the most gullible idiots here to trick, after all!” Ryoma sighed and shook his head.

“You know what I meant.” Kokichi glared at him.

“Yeah? And if I did? Supreme Leaders don’t have time for stupid stuff like that. How would _you_ know, anyways?” Ryoma shrugged.

“I’ve just got an eye for those types of things, I guess. You aren’t exactly subtle about it.” Kokichi scoffed, silently challenging himself to finish the rest of the can in one go. Who did Ryoma think he was, making conversation with him and talking to him about Shuichi?

And… why was it sort of refreshing..? To be able to actually hold some sort of a talk with someone else that he didn’t speak to often..? Ryoma suddenly slid off of the counter tossing the empty ginger tea into the trash.

“Well, if you ever find yourself having trouble sleeping, there’s a chance I’ll be here. Night, kid.”

“Mhm! G’night, Hoshi-chan!” Ryoma stepped out of the dining hall, leaving Kokichi by himself with spilt soda on his hand. He washed it off, before grabbing both of the cans and heading back to his room. When he entered, he stacked them next to the others, turning off the lamp and slipping back into bed.

 _“Shit- I didn’t put in my contact.. The lights were off, Hoshi-chan probably didn’t see…”_ Kokichi huffed, flipping over and pulling the blanket over himself. If he _had_ noticed it, he didn’t say anything, so it was probably fine. Besides, he didn’t really talk to anyone other than Gonta or Rantaro.

Kokichi tasted the leftover flavor of soda on his tongue, and tried his best to go back to sleep without any more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with the nightmare scene but ^^; hey, whaddya gonna do?


	6. Regrets and Therapy Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi have their respective therapy sessions regarding the events in the simulation. It goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any major TW? Maybe mentions of death and heavy spoilers, but that's about it.

“Ah, Saihara-kun. Please, come in.” Shuichi took a deep breath, nodding as he stepped into Makoto’s office and closed the door behind him. “Go ahead and take a seat if you’d like. You wanted to talk with me?”

“Y-Yeah, I just… felt sort of overwhelmed, I guess,” he explained, sitting down. Makoto closed his laptop and pushed it to the side, turning in his seat to flip on the machine on the counter and placing a cup underneath of it.

“I’m here to listen to whatever you need to talk about, Saihara. Is it something personal, or about the simulation?” Makoto seemed to notice Shuichi nervously scratching at his wrist, as he reached into a drawer on his desk and handed him a small container of clay.

“Ah- thank you.. And, a-about the simulation.” Shuichi shook out the container, and the clay fell into his palm. He exhaled shakily, setting the container on the desk and beginning to squish it between his hands. “Uhm.. I know I was supposed to have therapy with Kirigiri-san today, b-but I just thought that.. ah, you’d be better able to understand what I mean..”

“That’s completely understandable,” Makoto replied with a soft smile, taking the cup from out of the machine and setting it on the desk in front of Shuichi. It smelled like tea, at least from what he could tell. “Take as long as you need.” Placing the clay in his lap, he reached out and took a small sip of the drink. The warmth of the cup felt comforting, as did the feeling of the tea going down his throat.

“I-I know nobody blames me for what happened, but…” Shuichi’s throat felt like he had just swallowed a rock, and he bit his tongue for a moment. “Uhm.. but, I can’t help but feel guilty for finding the.. t-the culprits.”

“Ah,” Makoto nodded. “I understand. You wanted to talk with me since I took on the same role during my own killing game, right?” He held his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. “Like you said, nobody else blames you for what happened, and you know that it was necessary in order for everyone else to stay safe, though you still blame  _ yourself _ , correct?” Shuichi squeezed the clay in his hands, focusing on the feeling of it under his fingernails.

“Y-Yeah,” he managed to choke out, taking another breath. “I just- Whenever I see everyone in pain from the trauma they experienced, I-I can’t help but feel like I could have  _ prevented _ it—that if I had been better, I- I could have stopped them from being in pain…” Makoto gently nudged the cup towards him, and Shuichi took another drink.

“And it doesn’t help when people tell you that it isn’t your fault, since you already know that but can’t help feeling that way.”

“E-Exactly,” Shuichi said, sitting up some while continuing to roll the clay in his hands. “Like, I-I know it isn’t my fault, but that- that doesn’t just  _ stop _ me from feeling like it is.” He looked down at the clay, watching it and feeling how it was slightly tacky sticking to his hands. “Everyone went through so much pain a-and had to experience death and then being alive again, but I.. I didn’t. Why did they have to die while I got to stay alive?”

“Sometimes you feel like it should have been you instead of them, right?”

“Yeah, s-something like that..” Makoto hummed, pushing some things aside on his desk as he searched for something.

“Now.. I can’t promise that this will help you, but something that myself and Hinata-kun do sometimes is to take a moment, and just think about that guilt and regret.”

“Huh?” Makoto picked up a notebook and pen, writing something before setting it down in front of Shuichi. He placed the clay back into the container, taking the notebook into his hands. Each of his classmates names were there- including himself.

“Write down some of the regrets you have for each of your classmates, whatever comes to mind. It’s okay if you can’t think of everything right now, but at least try to think of one for each classmate.” Makoto handed Shuichi another notebook. It had some names that he’d heard him, Kyoko, and some of the others mention before, so he assumed that it was Makoto’s own notebook that he could look at for reference.

“Then, look back carefully at each of them. The ones that you can’t change, cross off. The ones which you  _ can _ change, write a small note next to it about what you want to do differently. If you’d like, you don’t have to write the notes right now, just think about what you can do differently.” Shuichi nodded slowly, handing back Makoto’s notebook.

“Okay… I think I understand.”

“You can do it here, or you can take it back to your room. Whatever you’d like.” Shuichi decided to do it while he was there, and Makoto went back to doing something on his laptop, telling him to just let him know whenever he was finished. Shuichi wasn’t sure how long he took, though by the time he took another sip of tea it had gone lukewarm.

“Ah, Naegi-kun? I think I’ve finished.”

“That’s great, Saihara-kun! Would you like me to take a look, or would you prefer for it to be personal?” Shuichi bashfully handed him the notebook.

“I-If you could take a look, that would be great, Just so, ah.. I know what to do next time.” Makoto smiled reassuringly, looking through what he wrote.

“Of course, it’s no problem at all.”

Regrets:

Akamatsu K: ~~Not noticing her plan~~ , being too self conscious and weak, ~~allowing her to be framed by Shirogane~~ , ~~letting her be falsely executed~~ , not listening to her play piano

Amami R:  Not trying hard enough to help him,  ~~ allowing him to die in the library ~~

Chabashira T:  ~~ Allowing her to die during the seance ~~

Gokuhara G:  ~~ Showing him that he killed Iruma ~~ , being unable to protect him like he tried to protect us

Harukawa M:  ~~ Not stopping her from going to the hangar ~~

Hoshi R:  Letting him lose faith

Iruma M:  ~~ Not noticing her plan to try and kill Ouma ~~ ,  ~~ not preventing everyone from going into the Virtual World ~~ , not appreciating her inventions as much as she deserved

Kiibo:  ~~ Sacrificing himself in order to save myself, Maki, and Himiko ~~ , not being a good enough friend

Momota K:  Fighting after the fourth trial,  ~~ allowing him to be captured in the hangar ~~

Ouma K:  Not trusting him, letting him suffer alone,  ~~ not listening to his ideas to try and save everyone ~~ , not reaching out, giving up on trying to understand him,  ~~ being unable to stop his suicide ~~ ,  ~~ not realizing his plan sooner ~~

Shinguuji K:  ~~ Allowing him to go through with the seance ~~ ,  ~~ not noticing his seesaw plan ~~

Shirogane T:  ~~ Not noticing sooner ~~ ,  ~~ allowing her to frame Akamatsu ~~

Tojo K:  Not helping out as much as I should have,  ~~ failing to prevent her from killing Hoshi ~~

Yonaga A:  ~~ Failing to prevent the motive with the Necronomicon ~~

Yumeno H:  ~~ Allowing Chabashira and Yonaga to die ~~ , letting her be scared

Saihara S:  Not being confident, being too afraid to speak up in certain situations, not taking initiative, not being strong enough, being too late, only being useful during the trials

“I think you did a wonderful job, Saihara-kun,” Makoto said, returning it to him. “You can keep the notebook and use it for that, or for whatever else you’d like.”

“Okay..! T-Thank you, this.. this helped a lot.

“I’m glad I was able to help. Was that all? If you’re having difficulty with anything else, I’d be more than happy to listen.” Shuichi thought for a moment, finishing the tea, before smiling and shaking his head.

“No, not really. There is  _ something _ I’ve been thinking about, but that’s probably best for another day. Thank you again for all of the help, I apologize for dropping this on you so suddenly.”

“That’s completely fine. And there’s no need to apologize, Saihara-kun. I’m here to help you, as everyone else is. Come back whenever you need.” Shuichi nodded, standing up and heading to the door. “Enjoy the rest of your day!”

“You as well, thank you.”

“Komaeda-chaaaan!” Kokichi whined, following Nagito down the unfamiliar hallway. “Are you bringing me to an abandoned room to murder me?” Nagito chuckled, holding up his hands in a defensive manner.

“Of course not, Ouma-kun. I would never think of doing something like that, you’ve got far too much talent.” Kokichi pouted, locking his hands behind his head. “We’re almost there, it shouldn’t be too much farther.”

“Where are we even going again? I wasn’t listening since it didn’t sound important.” Nagito glanced over to look at Kokichi for a moment, raising his eyebrow in a manner that made him think that he didn’t believe him, though explained anyways.

“Just merely visiting a good friend of mine. Well… perhaps I should say classmate instead, I’m not entirely sure if I have permission to call them a friend.”

“Nishishi~ I’m sure that this mysterious person would consider Komaeda-chan their friend. He’s not very boring, after all.” Nagito gave him a surprised look, before it turned into a sheepish smile.

“That’s a compliment, correct? I feel honored!”

“Sure, sure~ That just means that Komaeda-chan is one of my lackeys!” Kokichi briefly remembered Komaru mentioning something about being wary about using the word ‘servant’ around Nagito and hoped that ‘lackey’ wasn’t as bad, though Nagito merely laughed.

“Working for the Ultimate Supreme Leader? My, I must be extremely lucky for that.” Nagito eventually stopped at a door and opened it, motioning for Kokichi to enter. He did so, and was confused to see a strange console in the otherwise empty room.

“Komaeda-chan~ I thought you said we were going to see one of your friends? Y-You didn’t lie to me, did you?!” Before he could start his crying, a soft jingle rang throughout the air and the screen on the console turned on, showing a girl who seemed to be sleepily rubbing her eye.

“Ah, Komaeda-kun, hello.” She yawned, grabbing the straps of her bookbag and tilting her head while looking at Kokichi. “And Ouma-kun, hello. Oh… I don’t think you know me. My name is Nanami Chiaki, it’s nice to meet you.” Kokichi blinked, carefully approaching the console and sitting in the chair as he looked at the girl.

“Nanami-san, it’s wonderful to see you again! We haven’t spoken in so long!” Nagito began speaking about how much there was to update her on, before she cleared her throat.

“Ahm… Komaeda-kun? I’m supposed to hold a therapy session for Ouma-kun, right?”

“Right, right. My apologies.” He waved goodbye to both of them, walking back towards the door. “Take as much time as you need. I’ll see you sometime later!” With the door closing, Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat. A seat appeared behind Chiaki, and she also sat down.

“Hello, Ouma-kun. Other talks with Hinata-kun, Naegi-kun, and Togami-kun haven’t been working so well?”

“Heyyy, Nanami-chan! Tell me, are you gonna record this so then you can show those other peasants?” Chiaki tilted her head to the side.

“No, I won’t share any information with anyone else. While I do record it, no one will be able to access it unless I physically share it with them. If it’s of any comfort, even Souda-kun would not be able to access it.” Kokichi pursed his lips, tapping his finger against his arm. He wasn’t sure what it as about her, but there was something.. comforting about it.

“Soooo… you’re an AI? Sorta like Kiiboy! Except you don’t have a body… How cruel!” Suddenly, the screen flashed and she disappeared, instead appearing right in front of him. He bit his tongue in order to prevent a startled yell, pressing back against the chair.

“I don’t exactly have a body, though I can be shown as a projection.” Kokichi tilted his head to the side, watching how she stood in front of him, leaning forward. He reached out and poked her cheek, though the projection glitched and his finger just phased through while Chiaki giggled. “That tickles… I think..” Kokichi dropped his hand, grabbing the seat of the chair as he sat up. He put on a bored expression, trying to hide how genuinely interested he was.

“This is supposed to be a therapy session or something, right?” Chiaki hummed, zapping back into the console and in her seat.

“You don’t want to talk about yourself, and have difficulty trusting people. I think… Maybe it would help if I told you about myself first?” Kokichi crossed his legs, looking at his nails.

“Like I’d be interested in some sort of AI. I can’t exactly stop you, though. Besides, I think Togami-chan would just drag me back here by the ear if I tried to sneak out.” Chiaki didn’t mention how Byakuya wasn’t even the one that brought him to the room, instead pulling out a game console.

“Well… I was the Ultimate Gamer when I attended Hope’s Peak. I was in Class 77 with Komaeda-kun and them.” Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“‘Was?’”

“Mhm. I was killed during the Tragedy.”  _ That _ took Kokichi by surprise, especially with how nonchalantly she said it. “Oh, I’m not a perfect replica, I’m still just an AI. I was a part of the killing game that my class and Hinata-kun went through. It was originally meant to help them and I was there to monitor everything, though… a bug was brought in.”

“By ‘bug’ I’m assuming you mean Monokuma?” Chiaki nodded, yawning.

“Yup… I was executed during the fifth trial.” Kokichi’s blood ran cold.  _ “Great, just when I’m starting to think she may actually be cool, she killed someone.” _ Chiaki seemed to notice how tense he had become, as she quickly began to explain what happened.

“You see, Komaeda-kun tried to make an unsolvable trial. He started a fire, and everyone had to try and put it out. Because of his luck, I ended up being the person who grabbed the bottle which had poison in it and killed him, so that meant I was the culprit.” Kokichi was still confused, though tried piecing it together along with what he had heard from some of the other Class 77 students.

“Huh. So… sort of like Gokuhara.”

“You could put it like that. That means you believe that he wasn’t really the one who should have been executed, then. I think…” Kokichi bit his tongue, looking away. Damn AI, getting a read on him… “You blame yourself. I think… you meant it when you asked for Monokuma to execute you instead of him.” Before Kokichi could ask how she knew that, a tab appeared near the top of the console.

“I’m able to access the internet. I watched through the footage after Hinata-kun asked me to speak with you.” She continued speaking, holding up her index finger. “I did my best to analyze your actions, and you feel guilty for what happened to your classmates and that you weren’t able to lead them as successfully as you would have liked. You want to be a part of them, though don’t want to be vulnerable so instead you try and push them away. I think…” Kokichi groaned, leaning back in the chair and looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah, so what? You’re supposed to ‘help’ me with that, or something?”

“If you’d like me to, then yes.” Kokichi reluctantly raised his head to look at her again. “However, if you need time, I understand that. If you wish for me to be a friend or just an AI that you can talk to, then I still think that’s better than nothing.” Kokichi’s expression was blank, and he took a moment before mumbling quietly.

“I guess you’re… not very boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an absolute sucker for Chiaki and Kokichi friendship :>


	7. My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is curious about what Kokichi has been focused on for the past week or so, but is relieved to see that he seems to be getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i just wanna start by saying i absolutely HATE how this chapter turned out- 😭 I decided to keep it in though because otherwise the next chapter would probably feel really rushed and I wanted to get in some more Saiou moments, so :> I apologize T~T
> 
> The song Kokichi refers to is "My Way" by Frank Sinatra (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQzdAsjWGPg)
> 
> TW for violence? It isn't that bad or for too long, though

An observation that Shuichi made while doing what Makoto had suggested to him, was that the person he had the most amount of regrets towards, was himself.

The person he had the second most number of regrets about, was Kokichi.

He wasn’t sure if it meant anything, but he  _ did _ know that he was going to do his best to change the things that he had the capability to—which meant not giving up on trying to understand Kokichi. He was relieved to notice that everyone seemed to be getting better slowly each day. Even Kokichi was slowly joining in more and more with the group, and Shuichi often saw him walking down an unfamiliar hallway at least once a day. There wasn’t much hostility towards one another, and everyone was starting to feel like close friends.

However, that didn’t mean the hostility was completely gone.

It had probably been about a week and a half since the ‘Monopoly Incident,’ which was progress for not having any more physical fights. Shuichi was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room reading a book that Sonia had suggested to him, and Rantaro typed on his laptop across from him in the other chair. Kokichi was on the nearby couch with headphones on and writing in a notebook, while Himiko sat next to him, making… something..

“Hey! Degenerate!” Shuichi jumped at the sudden shout, nearly dropping the book in his hands. Rantaro hummed, looking over his shoulder to see Tenko approaching them.

“Nyeh.. hey, Tenko.”

“Did you, ah.. need something?” Shuichi asked, a bit worried since it usually was never good when Tenko started a conversation by calling someone a ‘degenerate.’

“Yeah! Is that degenerate bothering you, Himiko?!” Himiko tilted her head to the side, before glancing next to her.

“You mean Ouma?” Tenko huffed, putting her hands into a pose.

“Typical male, ignoring people.”

“I don’t think he can hear you, Chabashira-san,” Rantaro pointed out, motioning to his own ears. “He’s got headphones on.”

“Maybe try talking to him sometime later?” Shuichi suggested. Kokichi looked focused on whatever he was doing, and if he was planning something… surely it couldn’t be that bad.

“He needs to be scolded  _ now _ !” Tenko insisted, storming over and grabbing onto one side of his headphones. He looked up just in time for her to release them, smacking him in the face. He grimaced, forcing a smile before slowly reaching up and pulling the headphones off.

“You better have a good reason for interrupting me like that, Chabashira-chan~” Tenko clenched her right fist, practically snarling at him.

“I do! You still haven’t apologized to Iruma-san, and I just heard how you insulted Mioda-san and Komaru!” Kokichi blinked blankly, before narrowing his eyes.

“That happened over a week ago. And I was messing around with Mioda-chan and Komaru—you know, like,  _ joking _ . Besides, I don’t think any of that has anything to do with you-”

“Be quiet!”

“C-Chabashira-chan, wait—!” Tenko grabbed onto Kokichi before Shuichi could call out to her, flipping him off of the couch and onto the floor.

“Woah, woah! Hey!” Rantaro exclaimed, sitting up and setting his laptop on the table.

“Nyeh..! T-Tenko! Why did you do that?!” Shuichi exhaled heavily, setting his book on the table and kneeling next to Kokichi who looked like he was biting down on his tongue with his eyes screwed shut.

“Ouma-kun, are you alright?”

“I can’t feel my legs, but  _ yeah _ , I’m fucking wonderful.” He hissed out, struggling to sit up. Shuichi held onto his arm, helping him up.

“Well, degenerate?! Will you finally apologize to Iruma-san and the rest of them?” Kokichi scoffed, glaring at her.

“Oh, puh- _ lease _ . You may have a low pain tolerance, but I’ve been through worse than  _ that _ . Like a hydraulic press, re~mem~ber?” Someone else suddenly called out, entering the common area.

“Chabashira-san~! Oh dear...” Angie skipped into the room, holding her hands to her cheeks once seeing what had happened. “Atua told me that you should not have eaten that hot pot..! You have far too much energy now!” Shuichi pulled Kokichi onto his back, picking up his headphones, phone, and whatever he had been writing in.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Oh? Is Saihara-chan going to be my knight in shining armor?” Shuichi doesn’t reply, stepping into the hallway and going to their rooms. Receiving no response, Kokichi huffs, resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and trying to ignore how close they are. “Do you even know  _ where _ we’re going, detective~?” Shuichi stops in the middle of the hallway, mumbling a small ‘oh.’

“I- I don’t know. My room? Or I can just bring you to your room and leave, you looked like you were busy with something.” Kokichi notices how stressed he sounds, and wonders if he was reading in the common area because it helped to be around others.

“Ooh! Saihara-chan is inviting me to his humble abode? How could I ever pass up that opportunity?” Shuichi nods, sighing and continuing to his room. He somehow managed to get the door open even while carrying Kokichi. He set him down on the bed, sitting next to him. Kokichi snickered. “Man, I should get Saihara-chan to carry me around everywhere!” Shuichi laughed nervously, handing Kokichi his headphones and notebook.

“I’m not sure if I have the arm strength for that..” Kokichi merely shrugged, shifting until he was comfortable and beginning to write again. Shuichi watched him for a moment, contemplating on asking his question. Kokichi spoke without even looking up.

“Shumai~ I know my face is just adorable, but it’ll last longer if you take a picture.” Shuichi’s face turned red, and he murmured, hugging his knees to his chest and looking around his room aimlessly.

“Ah, I was just wondering what you’re working on..” He heard the pencil stop, and looked over once something landed on his foot.

“Read it if you’re that interested, it’s not really much,” he mumbled. “Nanami-chan has been finding songs that she thinks I can relate to and asked me to write down what I think of when I listen to the lyrics or what they remind me of. She wants me to be more comfortable with everyone or some shit, so I guess this works.” Shuichi tilted his head to the side, picking up the notebook and reading over what was written. He was more focused on what Kokichi had written next to the lyrics. He couldn’t help but notice one in particular which stuck out to him:

I’ll state my case of which I’m certain  _ (Saihara-chan) _

He nodded, before silently handing the notebook back and reaching over to grab his laptop and headphones. Kokichi gave him a strange look, before picking it up and continuing to write. Why hadn’t he said anything..? The next time Kokichi looked over, Shuichi had his eyes closed with his headphones on, the only indication of him still being awake how his finger tapped against his leg.

“Saihara-chan?” No response. “Saihara-chaaan?” Kokichi pouted, pulling out the headphones from his laptop.

“Ah-”

“What are you listening to that’s so important?” Kokichi grumbled, freezing once he recognized the familiar tune that played through the speakers.

_ “...od tall, and did it my way. I've loved, I've laughed, and cried. I've had my fill, my share of losing,” _

Shuichi smiled sheepishly, pulling the headphones off while the song continued to play.

“You said that it was a song Nanami-san thought you could relate to. I wanted to listen to it to see if it would help me understand you a bit better.” Kokichi blinked blankly, mouth hung open trying to say something, though too taken aback to do so.

“...Geez, ever the detective, aren’t you?”

“Well.. I’ve been talking about the things I regret with Naegi-kun, and not trying harder to understand you was one of them, so.. I want to change that.” Kokichi scoffed, scratching the pencil in the corner of the page, too distracted to write, though still needing something to fiddle with. “I-It’s a nice song. Even if I can’t completely understand it, I think I get what—”

“Thanks.” Shuichi, looked up at Kokichi, confused. He grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows like he didn’t want to have to talk about it more. “For that stupid thing you did the other week with Iruma-chan. You knew she was going to punch you.” Shuichi smiled softly as Kokichi turned away again.

“It’s not a problem, Ouma-kun. I’m just glad that’s all that happened…” Kokichi understood what he meant- that was probably one of the more preferable outcomes. She could have freaked out and began to have a panic attack or something.

“H-Hey, uhm.. What were the other songs that Nanami-san suggested to you?” Kokichi met his eyes, smirking.

“Is Saihara-chan trying to understand what I’m thinking from some silly song lyrics?” Shuichi flushed, though didn’t look away.

“I suppose you could say that, sure. I mean, it would sorta be like.. ‘evidence,’ or something.” Kokichi shook his head and laughed quietly, flipping the pages back.

“...You really aren’t boring.” Shuichi smiled, recognizing that from him, that was a compliment. He replied, voice barely above a whisper.

“You aren’t boring either, Ouma-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get to headcanon that kokichi listens to frank sinatra and no one can stop me- In the fifth trial "Kokichi" sings "I'm gonna live till I die. I'm gonna laugh 'stead of cry" AND THAT IS ALSO A FRANK SINATRA SONG SO UNLESS THAT WAS OFF OF THE SCRIPT AND IMPROV BY KAITO THEN- YEAH MNMSJKJSJKSJDJEMW


	8. Overdue Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 79 finally gets around to long overdue apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not exactly happy with this chapter, but :>
> 
> I don't think any TW? Just mentions of death/violence but no one actually attacks anyone

When Kokichi woke up, he had a distinct plan in mind for how he was going to spend his day, and actually felt productive and like things could be good for once. He would get up, do his physical therapy, read some of a book that looked interesting while listening to his music playlist, go to see Chiaki, and maybe watch some videos after he was back in his room.

Of course, someone had to knock on his door just as he was about to go and visit Chiaki, so it was a given that he opened the door with a glare.

“Woah, no need to give me the death stare,” Rantaro held his hands up, surrendering.

“Well, you see, my dear Amami-chan, I was about to head to therapy, so if you could hurry up with whatever was so important to visit the Supreme Leader about, pleeeease?” Rantaro crossed his arms, seeming confused himself.

“I’m not actually sure what’s happening, I was just told to grab you and go to the dining hall.” Kokichi scowled, stepping out and practically slamming the door behind him.

“Fine, but it better be quick. If I don’t go, someone will probably drag me there anyways.” Rantaro shrugged and raised his hands.

“That’s good enough for me.” The walk to the dining hall was silent, though as soon as they stepped inside, Kokichi froze.

“I, uh…” Rantaro laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I wasn’t expecting this, honestly.” Everyone else was already in the room, some sitting at the table, others on their own small section on the counter.

“Nope!” Kokichi said with a smile, turning to the door. “Not doing this today, thanks~!” Though as he tried to push on the door, it wouldn’t open. He turned on his heel, locking his hands behind his head with a forced smirk and leaning against it. “Well, then! How are we all doing today?” Everyone else was silent, the unresolved tension painfully obvious. Himiko nudged Tenko, who grumbled before approaching Kokichi. He stayed still, only hoping that she wouldn’t throw him to the ground again.

“F-Fine, I’ll start! I… Iiiiii… apol.. eugh…” Kokichi raised an eyebrow and she took a deep breath before speaking quickly. “I apologize for throwing you to the ground because I was energetic from the hot pot I ate!”

“That’s not an apology, that’s shifting the blame of your actions onto the hot pot.” Tenko groaned, clenching her fists.

“Urghhh… Fine! I apologize for throwing you to the ground; I was out of line and it wasn’t my place!” Kokichi gave a small smile.

“That’s better.” Dropping his arms down to his sides and looking over at one of the people sitting on the counter, his expression turned serious. “Iruma-chan, I shouldn’t have insulted you. I went too far.” She reached up and twirled some of her hair around her finger.

“I-I’m sorry for being inconsiderate of your trauma… And I’m sorry for socking you, Saihara.” Shuichi smiled softly from across the room.

“I forgive you. I’m sorry for grabbing you from behind and causing you to panic.”

“G-Gonta is sorry for harming Iruma-san,” Gonta spoke up, halfway to tears already.

“I forgave you already, ya big lug.”

“Gonta,” Kokichi spoke up before anyone could glare at him, already knowing what he needed to do after stalling and prolonging it for so long. He felt his hands begin to shake from behind his back. “I’m sorry for manipulating you. And for yelling at and insulting you.” Gonta smiled, even through his tears.

“Gonta forgives Ouma-kun. Gonta is also sorry.” As much as Kokichi wanted to tell him ‘You don’t have anything to apologize for, idiot,’ he knew that probably wouldn’t get them anywhere so instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay.” He heard a chair move, and then the next thing he knew he was being embraced in a hug by Gonta, who picked him up and squeezed him. Kokichi lightly hit him on the chest. “Hey, b-buddy, you’re crushing me-” Gonta quickly set him down, spewing out more apologies.

“Ah! G-Gonta is sorry!” Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, standing up and using the wall as support. As he looked around, he could see that everyone else had began apologizing to one another as well, and some were crying.

“Ouma,” He turned to see Kaito rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m- I’m sorry for killing you, man. And for punching you. And shooting you.” Kokichi shrugged.

“It’s fine, it was my idea anyways, and I blackmailed you into doing it. Sorry.. for kidnapping you and forcing you to helping me with my plan. Also for getting you executed.” Kaito grinned, giving a thumbs up.

“No apology needed for that, my illness got to me before Monokuma even had a chance.” Maki stepped next to Kaito, fidgeting with her twintail.

“...I shouldn’t have shot you. Or strangled you. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for getting your boyfriend killed.” Her face turned an extra shade of red, and her attempt at glaring at him was unsuccessful, as was her empty threat.

“Do you want to die?” He snickered, and they walked away. Before Kokichi could think about who he should apologize to, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Of course, he was met with the face of the one and only Saihara ‘gorgeous eyelashes’ Shuichi.

“Uhm.. I-I’m sorry for telling you that you were alone, Ouma-kun.” Kokichi shrugged and smiled, putting his hands behind his head to try and hide how they were still shaking.

“It’s not your fault that I painted myself as a villain.” Shuichi shook his head sternly.

“No, that doesn’t excuse it. I- I had no place to tell you that. Even before that, I just left you in the hallway without being concerned for you even though you were badly injured.. And… I’m sorry for not trusting you, for giving up on understanding you.”

“Saihara-chan, it- it’s fine—” Kokichi stumbled back some as Shuichi suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“I really, _really_ am sorry. And I promise, I won’t give up on trying to understand you.” He was unable to respond, hands frozen in the air. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi and buried his face in his shoulder, trying to steady his breathing and stop himself from crying. Supreme Leaders don’t cry—

“I-It’s okay to cry… T-They don’t always have to be brushed off as crocodile tears.” ...Perhaps for one day, it would be okay to cry some… After all, he was the one who told Himiko it wasn’t healthy to bottle up her emotions.

It still wasn’t perfect, though everyone in their group grew a bit closer that day, and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god- okay i reread for any mistakes and i hate it even more- MHSJNJHASKHJJS


	9. Morning Forewarnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future Foundation has a warning for Class 79.
> 
> Kokichi doesn't agree with how they're going about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any TW other than mention of kidnapping? No one actually gets hurt in this chapter

“Ah, that makes quite a lot of sense. I think…”

“Seriously?! After all that build up, that’s the only thing you have to say?!” Chiaki tilted her head to the side curiously as Kokichi leaned back in the chair, hiding his flustered face in his hands.

“Well, I suspected something like that, however I’m not exactly the best at dating games and didn’t want to assume anything.” He pouted, crossing his arms with a huff. “I’m not judging. Saihara-kun seems like a very nice person, even if I’ve never met him.”

“Ughh, you sound like my mom or something,” Kokichi threw on the theatrics, holding a hand to his chest while the other went to his forehead. “I’m wounded! I lay my feelings naked and bare for you to see, and you respond so blandly?!” Chiaki smiled, used to his act by now.

“My apologies, I didn’t know you wanted a more dramatic response to telling me that you have feelings for Saihara-kun.”

“Dramatic?! Moi?! I would never! I-I’m so terribly hurt that you would say something like that—” A knock on the door startled both of them, and Kokichi turned in his chair to see who it was. “Bleugh, it’s toe gummy.”

“Sorry, Ouma-kun. It looks like we’ll have to end our session a bit early today.” Kokichi shrugged and stood up, stretching.

“Nahh, it’s not your fault that everyone else around here has terrible timing.” He threw a wave over his shoulder, along with a genuine smile. “Thanks for listening to my boy problems, Nanami-chan! See ya tomorrow!”

“Goodbye, Ouma-kun. See you tomorrow.” After giving him a small wave, she yawned and fell asleep, the console powering down. Kokichi opened the door, grinning at Byakuya.

“What could the Ultimate Affluent Progeny possibly need in order to personally gather the Ultimate Supreme Leader?” Byakuya scoffed, already beginning to walk down the hallway.

“Shut it, you problem child. There’s an important announcement, and I was sent to get you so we don’t have to repeat ourselves more than necessary.” Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, watching him walk before chasing after him. He seemed oddly tense, so whatever it was it certainly wasn’t good. Kokichi stayed silent as he walked next to Byakuya, stretching his arms behind his head. They arrived at the common area, and everyone else was there, some of them just getting settled in. He noticed Makoto and Kyoko standing in the front, and Aoi who whispered something to them quickly before waving and stepping out into the hall. Kokichi slipped to the back of the room, leaning against the wall. Makoto started them off, straightening his posture.

“I apologize for interrupting you all without any warning, though there is something that we’ve been growing worried about.” Kyoko cleared her throat and stepped forward.

“I’m going to be straightforward about this. There has been a concerning amount of activity from the remnants recently. The Future Foundation building is quite far away and hidden, however this doesn’t mean it’s impossible to find.”

“In other words,” Byakuya added. “These are the people who originally kidnapped you, erased your memories, and put you into the simulation.”

“This means that there is the possibility of them capturing you again. While it’s unlikely that they will put you into another standard killing game, it’s plausible that they will put you into some sort of situation where you will have to turn on others.” Shuichi slowly rose his hand, and Kyoko called on him. “Saihara?”

“I understand concern for our safety, though… isn’t there also the chance of them going after you as well?”

“Yes, there is. However we’ve been able to deduct along with the help of Alter Ego who has the highest probability of being targeted.”

“And are you going to elaborate on who those targets are?” Kokichi spoke up before he could stop himself, causing most people to look at him. He kept his gaze on Kyoko, who had a calculating glint in her eyes.

“No, we will not be.”

“You don’t want to cause panic, right? Or is it just that you don’t want us to know that there’s a high chance we’re going to die?”

“Enough,” Byakuya warned, shifting the conversation. “The main point of focus here is that you are all prepared at any moment. Someone will most likely be able to make an announcement, and the rest of us will assist you.”

“Why don’t  _ we _ know how to act if it happens?” Kokichi continued, lightly tapping his foot. Honestly, he was beginning to get a bit pissed. Byakuya glared at him, adjusting his glasses.

“I just told you, we will assist you if it comes to that—”

“Oh! Yup, that makes  _ perfect _ sense!” Kokichi exclaimed, the sarcasm heavy in his tone. “Let’s say that for whatever reason, none of you are there  _ to _ assist us. What are we supposed to do, then? Sit around on our asses sucking our thumbs?” Half of the people in the room seemed to want to tell him to shut up and sit down, though had a reluctant part of them realizing that what he was saying was a good point.

“Ouma, out in the hall.” Byakuya growled, picking up a clipboard from the table.

“O-kay!” He strolled outside, waiting against the wall, trying to listen in on the rest of the information the best he could. After a bit, Byakuya finally stepped out and approached him, obviously annoyed.

“Mind explaining what that was?” He asked, not giving him much room to say no.

“I’m simply being concerned for the wellbeing of my classmates! Though, I suppose you won’t believe me since I’m a liar.” Byakuya scowled, rubbing his temples.

“Makoto, along with everyone else here are doing their best to keep everyone safe. As leaders, we’re filtering in as many possibilities and outcomes as possible.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes, stepping forward and pretending like Byakuya  _ wasn’t  _ over eleven inches taller than him.

“I’m a leader, too.”

“You aren’t the one in charge here.”

“You say that like you  _ are _ .”

“This conversation is over. You should be grateful that we even informed you at all.”

“Wow, thank you for doing the absolute  _ bare minimum _ when we’re talking about people's lives here!” Byakuya’s lip twitched in a way which made Kokichi think he wanted to say more, though was preventing himself. “What? Go on, Togami-chan.  _ Say it _ . You wanna comment on how I didn’t seem to have any concern about other people’s lives before, don’t you?” Byakuya simple scoffed, stepping back before walking down the hall.

“This conversation is over.” Kokichi let out a laugh of disbelief, standing on his toes as he sent a middle finger after him.

“Fuckin’ prick…” He muttered under his breath. “Gets on my damn nerves...” He didn’t exactly want to be alone, knowing that his brain would be constantly throwing out thoughts now that he knew there was an increased chance of danger, though he also figured that no one would feel like being around him after that. Grudgingly, he retreated to his room, sitting down to try and distract his mind with anything other than the thought of inevitable death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Byakuya (and Kokichi) are probably pretty mean in this but they're just stressed, I promise :(


	10. Cryptic Statistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's mind gets the best of him, and he spends the night hypothesizing everyone's target rates. A certain someone stops by and goes over it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any major TW, but some of Ouma's anxious habits may be? This chapter is extremely dialogue heavy, I apologize for that :(
> 
> EDIT: I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT THE TITLE IM SO STUPID IM SORRY 😭😭

Kokichi’s attempt of trying distract himself failed miserably, and he found himself up the entire night scrawling through pages of a notebook and scribbling across the whiteboard. He had bitten the skin around his nails raw, pulled at his hair while pacing around the room, and lost count of the number of sodas he had chugged and thrown the cans onto the pile on his desk. After he had finished, he spent around twenty minutes just standing in front of the board reading over everything again while tapping his foot on the ground and biting his nails more.

His legs were sore, especially from standing so long, though this was all he could think about. He knew it was falling into old habits, and he tried to push away the anxiety of thinking he was back in the killing game trying to figure out the mastermind while creating blueprints and keeping evidence, though he just  _ couldn’t _ pry himself away to do something else. When someone knocked on his door, he physically recoiled, smacking himself in the face out of surprise.

“ _ Fuck _ \- y-yeah? Yes?” He called, voice hoarse from not speaking for so long.

“It’s Saihara. Could.. ah, could I come in?” Kokichi exhaled, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm his heartbeat from the sudden startle.

“Yuppers! Come on in, Saihara-chan!” He went over and opened the door, pulling it open with a weary smile on his face. Shuichi’s eyes widened with surprise, probably from many things. Kokichi wasn’t exactly sure whether it was the dark bags under his eyes, finally seeing how one of them was now yellow, seeing his hair held back in a messy ponytail, how his hands were covered in marker and pencil residue—

His eyes. He had completely forgotten about putting in his contact before opening the door. As he made a quick dash for the bathroom, Shuichi suddenly grabbed his arm.

“O-Ouma-kun, wait!” He froze, slowly looking back and expecting to see disgust on Shuichi’s face, though instead he was just met with a warm smile. “It doesn’t look weird, or anything. If you want to put your contact in, you can, but I don’t mind it.” Kokichi blinked, trying to process what he was saying. Eventually, he dropped his arm and murmured, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

“No, it’s kinda uncomfortable when I wear it for too long. My eyes already hurt.” Shuichi was obviously concerned, though took a look around his room.

“Were you working on this all night?” He asked quietly, eyes landing on the board. A small flame of hope flickered in Kokichi’s chest, and he held his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels nervously.

“Do you want to look over it? It’s always good to.. have a second opinion.” Yup. That’s all it was, just a second opinion. He didn’t want validation from Shuichi, nope. Not at all. As soon as Shuichi nodded and smiled at him, he nearly melted. He had definitely drunk too much soda.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Kokichi cleared his throat, walking over as Shuichi followed him. He grabbed one of the markers, tapping it against his palm.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the remnants and who their targets would be, so I tried my best to deduce it myself. I did some research and looked online and from what I could find, this was as close as I could get without an actual computer program and shit.” He pointed to a small list on the right side of the board.

“I figured that the targets would most likely be based on their strength and ability to fight back, who they’re around the most, physical abilities, how much of an impact they’ve had getting rid of despair, their capability of leading others, their intelligence, and how widely disliked they are.” Shuichi nodded silently, holding his hand over his mouth as he analyzed everything. Kokichi moved the marker over to a section of names.

“For the survivors of Class 78, plus Komaru, the lowest percent was Fukawa Toko with sixty-four percent, and the highest was Naegi Makoto with ninety-one percent. This means that overall, they definitely have the highest risk.” He moved the marker down to the next section of names.

“Pekoyama Peko has about two percent, Nidai Nekomaru seven percent, and Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko is around thirteen percent since Pekoyama is near him most of the time. With the exception of Owari Akane at twenty-three percent, the rest are from around fifty percent, to the highest which is Hinata Hajime with eighty-six percent. I originally was going to put him higher, though since he technically has ‘all’ of the talents, that means he would be good at fighting and they may be wary of that.” Kokichi took a deep breath before moving down to their own class.

“Our class has the highest number of people with lower percentages, including Harukawa-chan, Amami-chan, Chabashira-chan, Hoshi-chan, Tojo-chan, and Gonta, though we also have six people who are above fifty-percent risk of being targeted.” Shuichi looked over at Kokichi, who tried to keep his view on the board as he continued rocking back and forth anxiously. Shuichi spoke quietly to himself, reading over the three highest percentages.

“Saihara Shuichi at eighty-seven percent, Yumeno Himiko at ninety percent, and…” He exhaled shakily, turning to Kokichi. “Ouma Kokichi at ninety-seven percent.” Kokichi returned a smile, though it was obvious by the tremble of his lip that it was forced. Shuichi carefully reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You already deduced some of that when Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san, and Togami-kun told us, didn’t you? That’s why you asked if they were going to tell us.” Kokichi glanced back at the board, fingers tapping against his hand.

“I-It really wasn’t for a selfish reason…” He bit down on his trembling lip, speaking quietly. “I just figured that if they weren’t going to tell us, it would be better to know generally where everyone stood so I knew who to look out for. They didn’t want to tell us because people act irrationally when themselves or someone they care about are in danger—I get that, it just…” His shoulders sunk, and he had to take another breath. “It pissed me off, I guess.” Shuichi pulled him into a hug, and Kokichi loosely returned it.

“I don’t think that’s selfish at all. You’re a leader, you were just trying to look out for others.”

“...Thanks, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi pulled away, suddenly exclaiming.

“Ah! That’s right, I forgot what I came here to tell you,” Kokichi tilted his head to the side curiously, and Shuichi smiled. “Kaede wants everyone to do a karaoke night in the common area, so I came to let you know.” Kokichi gave him a blank expression.

“Really? You think people want  _ me _ to be there?” Shuichi frowned, and he hesitated, like he was thinking about what to say.

“I.. can’t speak for everyone else, and it may not mean a lot, but..  _ I _ want you to be there.” Kokichi stared at him, feeling his face begin to heat up. It was like something straight from one of Shirogane’s shoujo mangas, though with how sincere Shuichi sounded while saying it he couldn’t help but grow flustered.

“Geez! Fine, I’ll go!” He said, quickly turning to his desk and beginning to stack the soda cans into a larger structure, adding onto what he already had. “Just stop looking at me like I kicked your dog or something.” For a moment, the only sound in the room was the clinking of soda cans, and to Kokichi the sound of his heart nearly about to pop out of his chest. Finally, Shuichi spoke.

“Alright, I’m glad to hear it.” Shuichi hummed quietly, most likely thinking about something. “Ah, I think that it will start pretty soon, and it looks like you haven’t had anything other than soda, so.. do you want to go to the dining hall and get something to eat?” Kokichi paused, sending a small glance to the clock. It was still rather early, and Shuichi had said it was a karaoke ‘night.’ The tone of his voice sounded like he was lying, too, which meant…

_ “Does… he want to spend time with me?” _ Kokichi set down the soda cans, turning to Shuichi who looked a bit nervous.

“Sure thing, Saihara-chan! But only if you cook for me like my servant!” Shuichi laughed, his shoulders relaxing.

“That sounds fair enough.”

“‘Fair enough?!’ Hmm… no, you’re right! You should have to carry me all the way there, too!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, slowly bending down and gesturing for him to get on his back. Kokichi stared at him blankly, not expecting him to actually agree to that.

“W-Well, your legs probably hurt, right? And.. uhm, Maki told me before that you probably would have had a wheel chair for a bit after you woke up..” Kokichi only shook his head before climbing onto his back.

“Shumai takes things way too seriously sometimes.” He hid his face in Shuichi’s shoulder in order to hide how his face was turning red, though it only flushed a darker color after he felt Shuichi laugh.

“I don’t mind helping out. Besides, you seem tired.”

“Supreme Leaders do not get tired, thank you!”

“Right, my bad.” They stepped out into the hallway and began the journey to the dining hall. Kokichi suddenly smirked, leaning in closer to Shuichi’s ear.

“You smell nice.” Shuichi sputtered, nearly dropping Kokichi.

“D-Don’t just say stuff like that out of nowhere!” Kokichi giggled, lightly tugging on Shuichi’s ahoge and pointing forward.

“Onwards, my trusty steed!”

“I-I’m not a horse…”

“Nah… More like a sexy motorcycle!”

“O-Ouma-kun, what?!”

“Vroom vroom~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I wasn't sure how to end the chapter so I just put a text post reference-
> 
> If anyone is curious, here are (almost) all of the character's target rates :> I in no way used legitimate math when coming up with these percentages, these are completely my personal take on who would be targeted the most. If you're confused about any of them, I can try to explain the best I can T^T
> 
> Makoto Naegi - 91%  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - 89%  
> Byakuya Togami - 80%  
> Toko Fukawa - 64%  
> Aoi Asahina - 67%  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure - 69%  
> Komaru Naegi - 81%
> 
> Hajime Hinata - 86%  
> Sonia Nevermind - 83%  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 13%  
> Kazuichi Souda - 69%  
> Akane Owari - 23%  
> Teruteru Hanamura - 60%  
> Mahiru Koizumi - 62%  
> Peko Pekoyama - 2%  
> Hiyoko Saionji - 61%  
> Ibuki Mioda - 79%  
> Mikan Tsumiki - 78%  
> Nekomaru Nidai - 7%  
> Gundham Tanaka - 53%  
> Nagito Komaeda - 50%
> 
> Shuichi Saihara - 87%  
> Himiko Yumeno - 90%  
> Maki Harukawa - 2%  
> Rantaro Amami - 9%  
> Kaede Akamatsu - 67%  
> Ryoma Hoshi - 11%  
> Kirumi Tojo - 12%  
> Angie Yonaga - 37%  
> Tenko Chabashira - 10%  
> Korekiyo Shinguuji - 56%  
> Miu Iruma - 69%  
> Gonta Gokuhara - 12%  
> Kokichi Ouma - 97%  
> Kaito Momota - 42%  
> Kiibo Iidabashi - 23%  
> Tsumugi Shirogane - 17%


	11. Playing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi play a game of UNO, then Kokichi is forced to sing a song during karaoke night. Both he and Shuichi are embarrassed by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW other than maybe some slight vulgar language
> 
> and this is the song Kokichi sings :) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEcqHA7dbwM)

To Kokichi’s surprise, Shuichi was a rather good cook. At least, when he wasn’t distracted by Kokichi insisting on playing a game every other minute. By the time they had actually settled down to eat, Kokichi whipped out a box of UNO and challenged Shuichi, to which Kaede ended up walked in on an extremely competitive showdown between the two.

“Come on, Saihara-chan. Just put down a card, I know you can~”

“Maybe, but there’s also a chance that one of the cards I play could allow you to place down your last card.” Kokichi groaned leaning back in his chair.

“Ughhh, just play a card already! Or draw one, do something so I can win!” Shuichi held a hand to his mouth, shaking his head. In a moment of realization he slammed his hand on the table..

“T-That’s it! You’ve got a wild card, don’t you?!” Kokichi only smirked, holding the card between two fingers over his lips.

“I don’t know, _do I~_?” Shuichi tapped his foot against the floor, eyes now observing Kokichi rather than his cards. “Tick tock, tick tock, Saihara-chan~” Shuichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Ouma-kun… move your finger.” Kokichi’s eyes widened innocently.

“Hm? Whatever do you mean? I-Is Shumai trying to get me to show him my card?!”

“Move your finger.”

“Ughh, fine.” Kokichi groaned, grabbing the card by the top instead with a sly smile. “Anything for my beloved~ Like this?”

“That’s the card I accidentally got sauce on, near the side. That means… it should be a yellow seven. But, I would have seen you draw it from the pile, so that means it had to have been from when I served them to you… W-When you gave me a draw four before, you said you didn’t have any yellow, so—you’ve been holding cards!” Kokichi only snickered.

“Oh? Is that what Saihara-chan thinks I did? He thinks lil’ ol’ me would _cheat_?!”

“In a game of cards? Yes, you very much would.” Kokichi still seemed amused, swinging the card back and forth.

“Well, then. How is Mr.Detective going to stop me from winning?” Shuichi hesitated for a moment, before placing a red two down onto the green two.

“You have a yellow seven, so you can’t play. You have to draw a card.” Kokichi’s smirk grew, and he laughed darkly.

“You see, there’s where you’re wrong, detective~” Kokichi placed down his card which was—

“A blue two?! My other card was a yellow two w-which means you would have won either way, but..! W-What-?! H-How did you even-?!” Kokichi snatched the last cookie from the plate with a victorious grin.

“Looks like I win~” Shuichi put his last card back into the pile, exasperated,

“H-How did you even do that, Ouma-kun?!” Kokichi leaned forward across the table, twirling the cookie between his fingers.

“Your life isn’t on the line since I already stole it, which means I don’t have to let you win anymore~” Suddenly, the cookie fell from his fingers and landed on the table, cracking in half and sending one of the halves down on the floor. “ _My cookie!_ ” Kokichi cried, all victory completely wiped from his expression and now replaced with distraught heartbreak as he dove down to pick it up.

“W-Wait! Don’t eat that, it was just on the floor!”

“Five second rule!” Kaede giggled from the doorway, lightly knocking on it to announce her presence. After recovering the half that didn’t fall onto the floor, Kokichi pouted and looked over. She hadn’t been able to see before due to the way they were sitting, but now his left eye was clearly visible—and a different color.

“Ouma-kun, your eyes!” She couldn’t help but mention them after just now realizing that he had probably been wearing contacts since they definitely weren’t different colors before. Kokichi gave a bitter looking smile.

“Yes, Akamatsu-chan! _Eyes_. Last time I checked, many people have them!” She seemed to understand that he didn’t want to talk about them, so she changed the subject.

“Well, we’re all getting ready in the common area if you two are finished up with your intense game of UNO.”

“Yeah, we’ll be right there…” Shuichi mumbled, grabbing at his bangs in place of his hat. He was still mulling over the events of the game, trying to see where Kokichi could have possibly pulled out a _blue two_ out of absolutely nowhere! Had he hid it before the round even started? Did he somehow replicate the stain? Kokichi giggled.

“Saihara-chan thinks too much. Come on, let’s go listen to some awful singing!” Shuichi sighed, trailing along as Kokichi grabbed him by the sleeve, following Kaede out the door. As she had said, everyone else was already in the common area. Most were sitting on the couches, though Miu was in the corner setting up a laptop.

“Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, hello!” Kiibo greeted them, his hands on his hips. “It’s wonderful that both of you are able to join us-” He suddenly paused. “Ouma-kun! You have heterochromia?” Everyone turned their attention to his eyes, but thankfully before he could begin to panic Rantaro spoke up.

“Settle down, everyone. Let’s not point out things about each other that we may not be comfortable talking about.”

“Who cares about that, anyway? Let’s get rocking!” Miu cackled, beginning to blast something on the speakers. Kokichi exhaled, overly relieved that no one seemed to be too hung up on it. Maybe it was just because Rantaro spoke up, but it was still better than nothing.

“Thanks, Amami-chan!”

“No problem,” Rantaro said, ruffling his hair before going to sit next to Korekiyo.

“Ah.. I think there are some seats next to Himiko,” Shuichi pointed out. Kokichi shrugged, placing his hands behind his head.

“Okie dokie!” Kokichi sat furthest away leaning against the arm of the couch, leaving Shuichi to sit between he and Himiko. Himiko didn’t mind—in fact, most of the time she needed to be somewhere around either him or Maki, a trauma thing he guessed it was. After all, they were all pretty fucked up.

Kaede started off the karaoke with some upbeat song, others following after her. Kokichi hadn’t been planning on singing, even if he agreed to go. That’s what he had been _planning_ , though like usual his plans didn’t exactly work the way he wanted them to.

“Hey, twink!” Miu’s voice dragged him out of his almost-sleep, and he grumbled.

“What, whore?”

“You haven’t sung shit, yet! Go pick a song!” Kokichi stretched his arms above his head, leaning back into the couch.

“Nahh, don’t feel like it. I’d much rather listen to you fools embarrass yourselves.” He snickered as some people continued to try and convince him to sing, though Shuichi spoke up from beside him in a knowing tone.

“Hey, Ouma-kun.. Don’t you like Frank Sinatra?” Kaito suddenly jumped up, rushing over to the laptop.

“I listen to some of his songs, too! I know the perfect one!” Kokichi stared at him with his mouth hung open.

“Saihara-chan, I can’t believe you'd betray me like this. I think you’re just a sore loser from me winning at UNO!” Shuichi held back a laugh.

“You agreed to come, you should at least sing one thing.” Kokichi huffed, waiting for whatever song Kaito was going to put on. Maybe it would be the one that he put in the script to make him sing while in the exisal. Or maybe not, since that could cause some of them to remember the trial… The first few notes played, before Kaito paused and rewinded so it would start from the beginning, sitting down.

“No, I am _not_ singing that—!” Kaito just shrugged, grinning.

“If you won’t sing it, I will!”

“I’m not doing it.”

“We could do a duet! Or maybe you just don’t know the words—” Kokichi stood up, snatching the microphone and pointing at Kaito with a glare as he began to stand.

“Sit your spaceman ass down, Momota-chan. I can sing Frank Sinatra perfectly well by myself, _thank you_.” He tried to ignore the sly expression on Shuichi’s face, most likely knowing that was going to happen. Kokichi was never one to back down from a challenge. He huffed, looking over to Kaede standing by the laptop.

“Start it, Akamatsu-chan.” She nodded, clicking play as Kokichi took a deep breath. God, he hated Shuichi for making him do this.

 _“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,”_ Kokichi had listened to the song quite a few times before. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just the _sappy-ness_ of it that he’d rather not have to sing. _“Let me see what spring is like on... a, Jupiter and Mars.”_ Of course Kaito chose this one. It was all about space, so it should have been obvious that he would.

 _“In other words,”_ Kokichi sent the finger to Miu who was failing to hold back her snickering, and had pulled out her phone to record him. _“Hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.”_ Kokichi grimaced. This was going to be the death of him, for real this time. _“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more.”_ Everyone seemed to be surprised that he was actually taking it seriously. At that, or the fact that he actually had a really good singing voice. Kokichi swallowed, a bit dryly.

 _"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_ He couldn’t help but think about Shuichi with the lyrics. He made sure to keep his eyes literally anywhere else in the room besides him. _“In other words, please be true. In other words,”_ Rantaro tossed him a soda, and he directed the next lyrics to the sweet, sugary drink. _“I love you!”_ He popped it open, downing around half of it as he waited for the next lyrics. He also turned to Miu, speaking in an obviously joking tone.

“You, fuck you.” She merely laughed and shouted ‘You wish, cherry boy!’ to which he rolled his eyes. _“Fill my heart with song, let me sing for ever more.”_ In all honesty, if he could sing about Shuichi forever, he would without a second doubt. _“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true…”_ He was so close… Just a little more. Just a little more, and it would be over with.

 _“In other words… in other words… I love_ — _”_ After a moment of self-debate, Kokichi decided, ‘fuck it’ and pointed at Shuichi. _“_ — _you.”_ As soon as the song ended, he dropped the microphone—to which Miu shrieked had to dive in order to catch it before it shattered—and sat back down, laughing at how red Shuichi was while trying to stop _himself_ from flushing as well.

“That, my beloved, is for throwing me into the spotlight~” Kokichi said, poking Shuichi in the side. Shuichi exhaled shakily, laughing.

“Y-Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” It was safe to say that Shuichi didn’t try to get Kokichi to sing another song after that. 

And if anyone asked him, it was because he didn’t want to embarrass him or force him to do something he didn’t want to. It _definitely_ wasn’t because Kokichi was leaning against his side while they listened to everyone else sing, and it was warm and comfortable having Kokichi next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay- Gonna be honest, not completely happy with this chapter either, and I just threw the UNO scene in there on impulse, but I wanted to get this out before I had to leave for the orthodontist so :>


	12. Late Night Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has another chat with Ryoma in the dining hall. Shuichi joins Kaito and Maki for some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any TW? Maybe some spoilers/mention of death

While it was late and he hadn’t slept in well over a day, Kokichi’s fingers clicked away at the controller in his hands as he spoke with Chiaki.

“It was really nice, honestly… Saihara-chan got super embarrassed, too.” Chiaki giggled, holding her own controller from inside the console. The screen was split so they could play while still talking together.

“Do you plan on telling him about your feelings?”

“Absolutely not!” Kokichi replied cheerily, mashing at the buttons. It was nice, having a therapy session while just chilling and playing video games. It was anything other than boring, he supposed.

“Mm… I’m sorry I can’t give you any suggestions. I’m sure Saihara-kun will figure it out in the end.” Kokichi groaned, laying across the chair rather than actually sitting in it.

“You say that like it’s a _good_ thing.”

“You never know. He could feel the same way.” He match ended, before the screen zapped back to normal, Chiaki now filling the entire space. “Anyways, I think we should probably end it here. You should get some sleep, Ouma-kun.” Kokichi shrugged, stretching out and setting the controller down on the table.

“Easier said than done, Nanami-chan. I’ll try, though!” He sent her one last thankful smile before standing up and heading to the door. “Thanks, Nanami-chan. See you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, Ouma-kun.” The door closed behind him, and he inhaled, cold air filling his lungs and he strolled down the hallway in the direction of his room. While the silence was nice, it was also… a bit unsettling. He couldn’t shake the paranoia that someone was watching him, so he hurried back to the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed, tossing his clothes into the pile before changing into more comfortable ones and climbing into bed. He was exhausted, so surely, _surely_ it would be simple enough to lay in bed and finally be able to get some rest.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. After tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position, he looked at the clock and whined at seeing how another hour had already passed. _“It’s a little before three… Maybe Hoshi-chan is in the dining hall again.”_

Kokichi reluctantly left the confines of his warm bed, stepping into some slippers and shuffling out the door. He briefly wondered if Shuichi was still awake, before shoving the thought from his mind. He reached the dining hall, where Ryoma sat on the counter greeting him with the raise of a hand.

“Hey, kid. Trouble sleeping?” Kokichi shrugged, walking over to the fridge to grab a soda.

“Nah, just scheming evil plans and came to see if I could find an accomplice,” When he opened the door, his eyes had to adjust to the bright light. He frowned, digging inside. “Where’s the soda?!” Ryoma chuckled, taking the candy cigarette out of his mouth.

“I think Saihara-kun asked Tojo to put it away for a couple of days. Said something about you drinking too much of it.” Kokichi huffed, pulling a box of orange juice before closing the door with his foot. He was well aware that Hajime was the only person who actually drank it, since there was some sort of silent rule that no one else touches the orange juice.

“Stupid Saihara-chan taking away my love and joy… Who does he think he is, my mom?” Ryoma raised an eyebrow, though otherwise stayed silent as Kokichi poked the straw through the box and drank it.

“...You’ve both got a long ways to go.” He muttered, causing Kokichi to look up. “It’s almost painful how much you two dance around each other.” Kokichi grumbled, pulling out one of the chairs and propping his feet up on the table.

“I never took you for one to be interested in other people’s love lives, Hoshi-chan.” Ryoma merely grunted, messing with the candy cigarette again. Kokichi thought it would be too douchey to bring up his old girlfriend, so instead settled for hopefully lighter teasing.

“Could it be..? Does Hoshi-chan have a love interest of his own?!” Ryoma didn’t respond, instead pulling his beanie over his eyes while slightly glaring at Kokichi. “Oooh, you _do!_ Who is it, huh?!” Ryoma was silent again. As Kokichi opened his mouth to begin teasing him more, he was cut of by a quiet mumble that he nearly missed.

“...Is it really okay for me to feel this way after my last lover?” Kokichi slowly pulled his feet down, sitting up as he tried to observe Ryoma. “It feels like I’d be betraying her. I couldn’t protect her… Why should I think that I’ll be able to protect someone else?” Kokichi hummed.

“Maybe you can’t protect them. There’s no rule that says you have to. It’s nice to protect people you care about, sure, but sometimes you just can’t, and that isn’t really your fault. You loved her, and she loved you. That means she’d want you to be happy, right?” After a small silence, he smiled and held his head in his hand. “Besides, if it’s who I think it may be, I don’t think you have to worry too much about protecting them. They can do that perfectly fine on their own.” Ryoma nodded to himself, before sighing.

“Looks like I’ve still got a ways to go, too. Thanks, Ouma.” Kokichi’s expression softened—which he hoped Ryoma wasn’t able to see in the darkness of the dining hall—before he finished the last of his orange juice and tossed the box into the can.

“Sure thing, Hoshi-chan. I should be getting back to my evil plans, now.”

“I’ll be staying here for a bit longer. Night, kid.” Kokichi gave him a finger gun before slipping out the door.

_“Gonta, huh? I guess Hoshi-chan and I have more in common than I thought. Self-proclaimed murderers going soft for the kindhearted sweethearts and feeling guilty about it.”_

He stopped outside of his door, forcing a smile as he pushed it open and stepped inside. He sighed as he kicked off his slippers and climbed back into bed, hoping that if he just laid there, maybe he would eventually fall asleep. Hesitantly, he grabbed his phone and played a video, setting it next to his pillow and exhaling as a warm voice spoke.

God, he seriously had to be head over heels stupid if he was hoping playing Shuichi’s voice was going to help him sleep.

After seeing Kokichi’s approximate statistics for everyone’s target rates, Shuichi had decided to do some calculating of his own after prying some information from Makoto. Of course, there wasn’t much he could do, though if he could do something that may help save one of his friend’s lives in the future, he would do it. It was only after his phone buzzed and he checked the time did he realize how absorbed in it he had been.

**Momota K:** sidekick!!!! u awake??

 **Saihara S:** Yes, Kaito. Is something wrong?

 **Momota K:** nothing wrong

 **Momota K:** but come to the gym!!!!

 **Saihara S:** The gym? This late?

 **Momota K:** yeah!!! makiroll and i are training!!

 **Saihara S:** Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt your time together.

 **Momota K:** of coruse bro!! makiroll said she wants u to come too!!

 **Momota K:** we’ll see u in fiev minutes!

Shuichi sighed, taking another glance at the papers strewn across his desk. _“I guess a small break wouldn’t hurt… We’ve been training almost every day since Maki and I woke up, so Kaito will give me an earful if I don’t go.”_ Turning off his phone, he stood up and stretched before pulling off his jacket and laying it over his bed. There wasn’t really a point in bringing it if he was just going to have to take it off.

He stepped into the hall, going in the direction of the gym. Honestly, Shuichi thought it was nice being able to do training again. Kaito could actually participate since he didn’t have a lung disease, and he felt like he really was getting stronger. If anyone attacked them, he _would_ protect his friends with everything he had. Before he opened the door, he could already hear Kaito and Maki talking and smiled. They really were good for each other. Once he stepped inside, Maki gave him a small smile.

“Shuichi, hello.” Kaito pat him on the back, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

“Good to see you made it, sidekick!” Shuichi laughed, sitting down.

“Yeah, sure thing. Did you two already start?” Maki shrugged, beginning to do some push ups.

“Not really. I did some while we were waiting for you, but Kaito was just staring out the window.” Kaito pounded his fists together.

“Hey! The stars are really visible wherever we’re at, you can’t blame me for admiring them!” He yelled out as Maki kicked his ankle. “Maki-roll!”

“Shut up and start doing your push ups. Shuichi is already on it.” It was commendable how far Shuichi had gone physically ever since they started training. He was proud of himself, which was something else he had to get used to.

“Alright! One-hundred push ups and curl ups! Let’s go, sidekicks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter isn't the best, my teeth are sore as all hell and I had trouble thinking about what to write T~T


	13. Popcorn and a Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to have some popcorn and a movie night. Kokichi ends up falling asleep next to a certain detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this chapter! Just soft fluff :3

_ Knock knock knock. _

_ Kokichi opens the door to be met with the familiar faces he’s been missing for weeks- months, even. _

_ “Hey boss!” _

_ “We’ve been- woah! Hey, why’re you crying?!” He can’t stop himself from jumping at them, pulling them close. He also can’t seem to speak, for whatever reason. _

_ “We missed you, too, boss.” _

_ Knock knock knock knock. _

_ They throw on their clown masks, standing around a table with the layout of the museum splayed across it. _

_ “We head in here. Hearts and Clubs from the East, Bishop and Knight are on escape route. Jack, Spades, Diamonds are with me, Ace and Rook cause the distraction West.” _

_ “You’ve got it, King!” _

_ “Let’s do this!” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “Nyeh..! Wake up, Ouma!” _

Kokichi suddenly sits up in bed with a gasp, needing several seconds to gather his bearings… That was a dream, he still hadn’t found DICE yet, and there was someone actually knocking at his door. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb and shakes his head, stumbling to stand up and go to the door.

“Yumeno-chan, what the  _ hell _ do you want from me this early?” He asked, needing to prop himself against the doorframe to stand upright.

“Early?!” Himiko exclaimed, holding her fists up. “Ouma, it’s nearly eight at night!” Kokichi blinked.

“...Was the karaoke last night or the night before that?”

“Karaoke was last night. Have you seriously been asleep the entire day?!” Kokichi groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s ironic, coming from you Ms.Sleeps-a-lot.” Himiko huffed and crossed her arms.

“Shuichi asked me to come get you to see if you wanted to join some of us for a movie night. Nyeh… I think Akamatsu-san is making popcorn.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. Shuichi asked her to come get him? He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed he didn’t come himself. Himiko narrowed her eyes. “Shuichi was going to come get you himself, but Momota-kun held him back.” ...Had he said that outloud?

Kokichi took a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands. It was night, early that morning he talked with Ryoma, and then went back to bed which meant… had he really been asleep for seventeen hours? He waved his hand, the other massaging his forehead.

“Yeah. Yes. Sure, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes, just let me wake up first.” Himiko shrugged, though there was a small hint of a smile that graced her lips.

“Okay, I’ll tell Shuichi you’re on your way.” He stepped back into his room, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick shower. While looking in the mirror, he noticed his roots were beginning to grow out. He’d wait a bit longer until he asked the hairstylist to dye it again. He stripped his clothes, throwing them into the corner and turning on the shower before stepping in. The warm water from the shower made him groan, rolling his shoulders and trying to release the tension in his muscles.

His hair was practically dry by the time he reached the common area, noticing how most people were sitting down. The only people who seemed to be missing were… Ryoma and Gonta.

“Ah, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi looked over to who called him, smiling at seeing Shuichi patting the spot on the couch next to him. He plopped down, resting his feet on the table. “Are you alright? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Hmm? Yumeno-chan didn’t tell you? I’ve been asleep!” Shuichi looked concerned, though Kokichi ignored it and took one last glance around the room. “Where’s Hoshi-chan and Gonta?” Shuichi laughed nervously.

“Ah, Kaede chose for us to watch Disney movies. Gonta wanted to watch  _ A Bug’s Life _ , but no one else did so he and Hoshi-kun went to his room to watch it instead.” Kokichi hummed. That sounded about accurate. He smirked to himself.  _ “Score. So, Hoshi-chan  _ does _ like Gonta.” _

“Okay, everyone!” Kaede called out, exiting from the kitchen with Kirumi trailing behind her (she didn’t fail to scold Kokichi for having his feet on the table). They were both carrying two bowls of popcorn. “I think we’re about ready, let’s decide on what movie we’ll be watching first!” Kokichi reached out to snatch a handful of popcorn, before Shuichi grabbed his arm.

“H-Hey, you should eat some actual food, first.” Kokichi pouted, trying to hide how touched he was by the fact that Shuichi cared for his health.

“But the movie’s starting…” Shuichi sighed, putting his finger to his chin for a moment.

“How about I make you a cup noodle, and then you can have popcorn?”

“Yay! Okayyy!” Kokichi cheered, hugging Shuichi’s arm as his face flushed.

“I-I can’t make it for you if you’re latching onto me..” Kokichi whined, reluctantly let go and flopping over the couch with his legs over the side of the arm once Shuichi stood up to go to the dining hall. Someone tapped his forehead, and he looked up, seeing Rantaro’s face upside down, who gave a knowing smirk.

“So.” Kokichi stuck his tongue out reaching out to poke Rantaro’s face.

“So, what?”

“I didn’t say anything. Just treating you like I would any of my younger siblings.” Rantaro laughed at the expression that Kokichi gave, clearly saying ‘I know what you’re going to say, and you better not.’ Kokichi kicked his legs against the couch, losing track of the time until Shuichi finally returned and he jumped back up in his seat, clapping excitedly.

“Thank you, beloved~” The first movie was chosen by Kaito, as well as Maki who just agreed with whatever he said in order to get him to shut up. Kokichi didn’t exactly care about what movies they were watching—he had food and was sitting next to Shuichi which was good enough for him. Shuichi, on the other hand, quite enjoyed watching the films in a room with people he cared about. He didn’t remember doing things like this very often with his uncle. He also learned about some of Kokichi’s movie habits, the most apparent one being how he compared characters from the film to their friends.

While watching  _ Up _ , Kokichi had leaned over and whispered in Shuichi’s ear:

“Hey, you know who Dug reminds me of?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, leaning closer.

“Who?”

“Momota-chan.” He pointed at the screen as Dug appeared, running around excitedly with his tongue out. “The resemblance is uncanny. It’s exactly how he looks when he’s near Harukawa-chan.” Shuichi actually had to cover his mouth with a hand to suppress a snort, Kokichi smiling at the fact that he was able to make him laugh.

While watching  _ Ratatouille _ —which Kokichi had lightly shook Shuichi’s arm and begged for him to request next with puppy eyes that he couldn’t refuse—Kokichi nudged Shuichi in the side and pointed as soon as Linguini appeared on screen whispering:

“That’s totally you, Saihara-chan.” Later during the movie, Kokichi sat up in his seat with a mischievous grin, and asked—

“Hey! Do you like having your hair pulled, too?” Shuichi tried to keep him in his seat, swatting his hands away, though Kokichi was able to get a good tug on his ahoge to which he grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the couch next to him, ultimately only making him more flustered in the end since Kokichi was practically forced to press up against his side. (Thankfully for Kokichi, it was dark and Shuichi was trying to stay focused on the movie so he didn’t see how flushed his face was.)

While watching  _ WALL-E _ , requested by none other than Kiibo, Shuichi was a bit surprised that Kokichi hadn’t compared the two yet, so when he looked down to see Kokichi asleep on his shoulder, looking the most peaceful he had ever seen him, his brain short circuited. He was frozen, unsure of what to do, before he smiled softly and pulled the blanket over him, shifting ever so carefully closer to him.

And when Kokichi woke up sometime the next morning in his own bed with a small note on his desk from Shuichi, his face turned an entirely different shade of red and he quickly left to see Chiaki. He could safely say that Shuichi was the only person he knew who would apologize for potentially invading someone’s privacy by bringing them back to their room after they fall asleep on their shoulder.

He wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I watched the entire Ratatouille movie for the first time just for this and I still didn't know how to go about writing it :( WALL-E and Up are also like- probably my favorite movies.
> 
> Things will be heating up pretty soon though, don't worry :)


	14. Salty Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi was just planning on grabbing a soda from the dining hall, though a certain someone invites him to do some baking in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW! Just enjoy some nice fluff while you can :)

A few days later, Kokichi had been heading to the dining hall to grab a soda since Kirumi finally put them back in the fridge per Shuichi’s request. He hadn’t been expecting to actually see Shuichi there when he walked inside, though—and in an apron, no less.

“Ouma-kun, hello.”

“Heya, Saihara-chan! Whatcha doin’?” Shuichi chuckled, washing his hands at the sink and drying them off.

“I’m just about to help Amami-kun and some of the others bake. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to pass some time.” He hesitated for a moment before looking over and nodding towards the kitchen door. “Would you like to join us?”

“Join you. In baking.”

“Y-Yes?” Kokichi stared at him blankly, before shrugging and putting his hands behind his head.

“I suppose I can humor you for a bit. I better get some tasty sweets out of this, though!” Shuichi held a finger to his chin, thinking.

“We could probably make a cake. Or some cookies, if you’d like. Oh! I’m pretty sure there’s some grape jam if you want to make some thumbprint cookies.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“You sound like you’ve thought a lot about this, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi smiled bashfully, raising his hand to his head and scratching it.

“Ah, I suppose I have.. If I’m being honest, I wanted to find you to ask if you wanted to join in, but I wasn’t sure where you were and didn’t want to hold up Amami-kun.” Kokichi froze, blinking.  _ “...Saihara-chan was thinking about me?” _ Kokichi cleared his throat, grinning.

“Then I guess Saihara-chan is super lucky that I dropped by!” What Kokichi hadn’t been expecting was for Shuichi to respond with a heartfelt smile and say,

“Yeah, I really am lucky.” His ears turned red and he muffled a cough from being taken aback, strolling towards the kitchen to try and play it off.

“Let’s get to it, then! My loyal servant should be ready to serve me my desired treats!” Shuichi followed him in the kitchen, and Kokichi was actually surprised by who else was in the kitchen getting ingredients to bake. “Mioda-chan! Asahina-chan and Komaru, I wasn’t expecting you~”

“Kokopuff!” Ibuki exclaimed, shooting finger guns at him and also succeeding in launching cookie batter that was on her hands at them, which Kokichi just barely managed to avoid. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Komaru laughed, wiping her hands.

“We weren’t expecting you either, Ouma-kun. Feel free to join us, the more the merrier!” Kokichi scoffed, rolling his sleeves up and pulling his hair back into a ponytail as he skipped over to the sink.

“I was going to join you even if you didn’t invite me! I already got permission from my beloved Saihara-chan~”

“Is that so?” The teasing lilt in Rantaro’s voice caused him to look over and his brain immediately went  _ “oh no” _ at seeing a small glimmer in his eyes. “This works out perfectly, actually. There’s six of us, so it’s perfectly even.”

“Even?” Aoi asked, closing the fridge as she pulled out the eggs. “Oh! Are we gonna split up into groups?”

“Mhm. You and Komaru can make the donuts, and Mioda-san and I will—”

“Cookie statues!” Ibuki interrupted, jumping up. Rantaro laughed, nodding.

“Right. Mioda-san and I will make cookie statues, and…” Rantaro gave Kokichi a shit eating grin. “Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun can decide on what they want to make. There’s a ton of ingredients, so go crazy. Try making some different things if you want.” Tricky bastard, trying to act as a wingman. Kokichi huffed, putting on a smile as he turned to Shuichi.

“You heard the man, Saihara-chan! What’s on the list first?” Shuichi hummed, scrolling on his laptop as he handed Kokichi an apron.

“If you’d like, I think this is a good recipe for the thumbprint cookies I mentioned before,” He subconsciously held his hand to his mouth as he read the instructions, and in all honesty Kokichi was paying more to him than the actual recipe. “They should only take around a half an hour, give or take.” Kokichi hummed, resting his elbows on the counter and holding his head in his hands.

“I’m asking  _ you _ what we’re making, Saihara-chan~ Not the other way around.” Shuichi looked confused, before slowly coming to realize that Kokichi was probably trying to get him to sound more confident. He slowly nodded, smiling.

“Okay, we’ll start with the thumbprint cookies, then.”

The cookies turned out better than he had expected, and it was fun making them with Shuichi.  _ Maybe _ he was biased because they had grape jelly, but it also could have easily been the fact that Shuichi seemed pleased that Kokichi liked them.

“Hey, hey! I wanna make something else! Hit me with your knowledge, Shumai!”

“M-My knowledge?” Shuichi took a bite of one of the cookies, thinking. It was a bit too sweet for his taste, but they certainly weren’t bad. Wiping his fingers, he quickly began typing. “Uhm… how about a cake? This chocolate one doesn’t look too difficult… It’ll take a little over an hour.” Kokichi liked the jelly off of his fingers with a pop, jumping back up.

“Okie-dokie! Sounds good to me!” 

After finishing the two layers, Kokichi worked on the frosting while Shuichi pulled the cake out of the oven. He scooped some from off of the spoon onto his finger, humming at the flavor.

“Mmm… tasty!” Shuichi looked over, curiously.

“Is it? Can I try some?” Kokichi suddenly grinned, deciding to tease him a bit as he pointed the spoon at him.

“I didn’t know Saihara-chan would be so bold as to ask me for a kiss so directly! Nishishi~” Shuichi began sputtering, and there were small giggles from Komaru and Aoi across the other side of the room.

“A- A kiss—?! Th-That’s not-! O-Ouma-kun!” Kokichi rolled his eyes and waved the spoon at him, bringing it to his mouth and licking off the extra frosting before dropping it in the sink.

“I’m just teasing you, Saihara-chan~ It’s really easy to fluster you, you know!” Shuichi sighed, his face a bright red. In the spur of his embarrassment, he nearly missed what Kokichi murmured under his breath. “...but if Saihara-chan  _ did  _ ask, I wouldn’t say no…”

“H-Huh?” He stammered, looking over to try and get a view of Kokichi’s expression, though it was hidden behind the bangs which were unable to be pulled back into the rest of his ponytail. It only lasted for a moment, as Kokichi quickly hopped back up to his energetic face and seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes.

“Alrighty! Let’s get onto icing this toothache, yeah?” Shuichi agreed, grabbing a spatula as he tried to think about Kokichi’s words. Surely he hadn’t actually meant that… but.. why did he so desperately hope that he  _ had _ ?

The next time he looked over, Kokichi had somehow managed to make a mess of the icing, getting it all over his face. Shuichi laughed, reaching out before he could think about what he was doing. Kokichi tensed, taken aback by the sudden touch and whirling around to face Shuichi as he wiped the icing from off of his cheek, licking it off of his own finger. Kokichi was pretty sure in that exact moment the only thing that could have possibly been more embarrassing was if Shuichi had licked it from off of his face. A few seconds later, it clicked and Shuichi seemed to realize what he did, as his face quickly turned red and he began stammering out apologizes.

“I-I’m so sorry, Ouma-kun! I don’t know why I did that, I—” Kokichi interrupted him by smirking and getting a glob of icing from the bowl onto his finger, smearing it across Shuichi’s nose as he giggled. “Ah—H-Hey!” The rest of the cake-making went well, and they put it in the fridge in order to try later. Kokichi clicked his tongue, dusting his hands off and clapping twice in order to get Shuichi’s attention.

“Alright, Saihara-chan! This has been super duper fun and not boring, but I hereby declare you banned from the kitchen until further notice!” Shuichi panicked for a moment, visible confusion on his face.

“H-Huh? W-Wait, why? Did I do something?” Kokichi tsked, shaking his head.

“Of course not, beloved. However, it’s super important that you aren’t here otherwise it ruins the entire surprise!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

“Surprise?” Kokichi hadn’t even known that they were baking until Shuichi told him earlier when he just meant to get a soda. Had he thought of this ‘surprise’ while they were baking? If so, what could it even be? “Are you sure you don’t need my help for anything?”

“Nope, nope, nope! Out! Out of the kitchen!” Kokichi said loudly, placing both of his hands on Shuichi’s back as he physically began to push him towards the door. Shuichi was taller and much stronger than him, so he could have easily just leaned his weight back to stop Kokichi from pushing him, though he appeared slightly amused. “This is a super secret surprise for Saihara-chan, so he better not come back in here until I send another servant to collect you!”

“Ah… Okay, then.. What do I do until then?”

“I don’t know, just—go sit in the common area or something! Go-go-go!” Kokichi waited before he heard the doors to the dining hall open and close, peaking out the door to make sure Shuichi was gone before skipping around the kitchen and grabbing a few things.

“A ‘super secret surprise,’ huh?” Rantaro asked, Kokichi sticking his tongue out at him in reply.

“Yup yup! Both of the recipes Saihara-chan made were super sweet, even though he  _ hates _ sweet things, so he can’t even enjoy them!” He huffed, typing something on Shuichi’s computer and expelling the brief curiosity of what could be on it. He didn’t want to invade his privacy like that, despite how much fun it could be. He pulled out a baking dish, lining it with aluminum foil.

“Stupid Saihara-chan, always thinking about everyone else before him… What an idiot.” Kokichi muttered, pulsing together graham crackers, sugar, and salt in a food processor. He added the other ingredients, pulsing them until it was completely combined and then pressing the mixture into the bottom of the dish. He microwaved a bowl of dark chocolate chips, stirred in almond butter, and carefully chopped some almonds, stirring them in with the chocolate. He slowly poured it on top of the graham cracker mixture, smoothing it out with a spatula. He spent far longer than necessary making sure it was even, before finally sprinkling in some sea salt.

“Refrigerate?!” Kokichi yelled, staring at the screen like it would magically change the time somehow. “For two hours?!” Rantaro chuckled, taking the dish and setting it in the fridge.

“Go spend time with Saihara-kun while you wait. We’ll still be here. Just set a timer or something.” Kokichi huffed, a bit irked that he couldn’t just give them to Shuichi  _ now _ . He was never the most patient.

“Fine,” he grumbled, untying the apron and hanging it up. He cleaned up the area, setting the dirty dishes in the sink and wiping off the counter. “If any of you lay a finger on those, I’ll—” He hesitated, blowing air out of his mouth. It would probably be better if he _didn't_ say that he was going to kill them. “I’ll put pig feet in your socks, that’s what I’ll do.”

“We won’t touch them, Ouma-kun. Go have fun.” Kokichi tried to ignore the implications of that, washing his hands and grabbing Shuichi’s laptop, closing it. He walked out to the common area, perking up at noticing that Shuichi was there. He looked over, smiling once he saw Kokichi.

“I thought you said you were sending a servant to get me?”

“Well, I changed my mind!” Kokichi plopped down on the couch next to him, taking one look at the television before deciding that it was boring. He handed Shuichi his laptop, who thanked him. Kokichi didn’t mention anything about what he had made, so… was it something similar to the cake that needed to sit for a while first? There was a flick to his forehead, and he was met by an annoyed pout from Kokichi.

“No thinking! If you think too much, you’ll ruin the surprise!” Shuichi chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

“Okay, okay. Do you want to watch this with me?”

“This is boringgg…” Kokichi whined, falling over onto Shuichi’s shoulder.

“You’ve barely even seen what it’s about, you got here not even two minutes ago.”

“Not the point!” Kokichi sat up, poking Shuichi’s laptop. “Let’s look up a game or something! Or I can show you some memes!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, though opened his laptop and opened a new tab.

The next two hours had gone quicker than either of them realized, Kokichi proudly showing Shuichi several different things, most of which he was confused about. He was in the middle of reading something, when a loud timer went off. Kokichi began giggling as Shuichi jumped.

“Looks like it’s ready! C’mon, c’mon!” Shuichi barely had any time to recover before he was being dragged away to the kitchen. Kokichi slammed the doors open, immediately going to the fridge. “These, Saihara-chan, are salted chocolate almond bars!” Once Kokichi pulled a knife out of one of the drawers, Shuichi quickly stopped him.

“W-Wait! Be careful with that, let me cut it. I don’t want you to cut your finger again..” Kokichi’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“Ooh, you mean the knife game? Great idea! I’ll do it right now—”

“No, you won’t,” Shuichi breathed out, carefully taking the knife and cutting the bars. Kokichi leaned over with his arms against the counter, tapping his foot against the floor. He wasn’t nervous, of course not.

“They’ve got boring  _ salted _ chocolate, fit for someone equally as boring~” Kokichi honestly couldn’t understand how people ate  _ salted _ sweets, like salted caramel. He loved the salty-sweet combo, but not together like that! Shuichi raised an eyebrow, before picking up one of the squares and biting into it with a hum. After a stressful moment, he turned and smiled at Kokichi, speaking quietly.

“You made these because you know I don’t like really sweet things, right?” Kokichi rolled his eyes, glancing to the wall.

“Pssh, of course not! Like I’d go out of my way to do something as stupid and ridiculous as that.”

“Thank you, Ouma-kun. I really like them, you did a good job.” Kokichi immediately felt like melting through the ground—that should  _ not _ have made him as flustered as it did. It was most likely the fact that it was from Shuichi, but still. He cleared his throat, turning around and jumping up to sit on the counter, kicking his legs.

“Of course I did a good job! I’m an expert at everything, after all!” Shuichi held something out to him, and it took a moment to realize he was offering one of the bars. He hesitantly took a bite, trying to debate on whether or not he liked it. “Mmm… not bad! I still like panta better, though~” Shuichi laughed.

“I think you’d prefer panta over almost anything.”

“Right you are, Saihara-chan!” Eventually, Kokichi made an excuse to leave, because he felt like if he stayed around Shuichi for any longer he might _literally_ burn up into a pile of embarrassed mush.

“Ah, Ouma-kun!” A voice called to him from down the hallway. He turned, seeing the person approaching with a wave and warm smile. “Could I speak with you for a moment?”

“Komaeda-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know the recipes I used as reference for this then- (if anyone does make these let me know how they turn out 😳)
> 
> Thumbprint Cookies: https://www.crumbblog.com/peanut-butter-jelly-thumbprints/
> 
> Chocolate Cake: https://tutti-dolci.com/classic-chocolate-layer-cake/
> 
> Salted Almond Bars: https://www.a-kitchen-addiction.com/salted-chocolate-almond-butter-bars/?cn-reloaded=1
> 
> Donuts: https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/how-to-make-homemade-glazed-doughnuts/


	15. Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a talk with Nagito, and realizes that they're in for some trouble soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight implications of death. This is going to be the last "calm" chapter before it starts to get kinda violent :>

As Nagito approached him, Kokichi raised an eyebrow. What could Nagito possibly need to talk to him about? He hasn’t done anything that would be concerning in the eyes of the Future Foundation, at least as far as he knew.

“How about we go for a small walk? If you’d like, of course.” Kokichi slowly nodded, walking next to him. “Wonderful! I just wanted to talk about how I’m glad that Nanami-san has been able to help you.” Kokichi looked over, though Nagito just had his view straight ahead. That  _ definitely _ sounded like a lie, and he looked… worried.

“Mhm..! Nanami-chan sure has been helping.” Kokichi glanced down at Nagito’s mechanical hand, noting how the fingers were twitching quite a bit, like an anxious habit.

“Nanami-san really is great. I must admit, I’ve talked to her a few times before, as well. It can help when I’ve got a bad feeling about something like I have recently, though I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to her yet.”

“Bad feeling?” Nagito stopped and suddenly gasped, holding his hands up in front of him, laughing nervously.

“Ah, how foolish of me! I forgot I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone… Please, just forget about everything I said!” Kokichi narrowed his eyes before grinning, holding his hands behind his head.

“Alright! You got it, Komaeda-chan!” Nagito waved, a far too innocent smile on his face.

“I apologize, I should be going. I’ll see you around, Ouma-kun. Thank you.”

“Yeah… See you around..” Kokichi walked back to his room, deep in thought. Nagito definitely wasn’t stupid, he knew that. Obviously he had meant to ‘slip up’ with the intent to warn him about something. Nagito admired each and every one of them for their own individual talents and how they ‘brought hope to the world,’ meaning he was fully aware of Kokichi’s abilities as a leader. For fucks sake, it was  _ literally _ the name of his Ultimate, it pissed him off no one took it seriously when he _ actually  _ tried doing what he’s been acknowledged for exceeding in.

Nagito hadn’t brought up his bad feeling for no reason, that Kokichi was sure of. He obviously was trusting Kokichi with it, and it sounded like he hadn’t told anyone- probably even Hajime. Kokichi found himself in front of his whiteboard, marker in hand as he stared at a blank slate. He had already made sure to write down the target rates in his notebook, which was stashed away in his emergency bag in case something  _ did _ happen.

_ “Take a step back. Komaeda-chan is good at reading people and observing their talents, just like I am. I should write down  _ my _ talents, and see what he could be expecting from me.” _ He was a leader, not a fighter. That meant he was better at exploiting  _ others’ _ abilities to result in a successful outcome rather than doing it himself. He also had the intellect to hypothesis and prepare for situations.

_ “Think, goddamnit. Who would be able to help? Who do I go for help with this? Saihara-chan would be useful if we were searching for something or a specific date, maybe, but Komaeda-chan only said he had a bad feeling. That doesn’t exactly—” _ It the midst of his writing, he came to a realization and Kokichi forcefully pressed the marker into the white board, sending a large streak down it.  _ “Hagakure! He may only be right thirty percent of the time, but in a situation like this that’s pretty useful. Besides, it’s what he got his Ultimate talent from, so it has to be at least a little good.” _ Kokichi haphazardly threw the cap on the marker, tossing it onto the desk and hurrying out the door to find Yasuhiro.

_ “Komaeda-chan is trusting me. He’s trusting me to be a leader and protect everyone. I can’t let that go to waste.” _

By the time he had actually managed to find Yasuhiro’s door, he already had a mostly foolproof plan. Hagakure was pretty stupid anyways, so he’d be easy enough to trick into getting information. He knocked on the door repeatedly, hearing him yell from inside.

“I’m coming, give me a minute!” He opened the door, adjusting his glasses. “Ouma? What are you doing here?”

“Hagakure-chaaan! I need your amazing fortune telling skills, pwetty pwease? With your thirty percent of truth and my seventy percent of lies, we could make a perfect team!” Yasuhiro crossed his arms.

“I’m not going to fall for that, Ouma. You and I both know you don’t have the money to pay me.” Kokichi hummed, tilting his head as he poked his cheek.

“Don’t have the money? I just assumed that it would be free for me.” Yasuhiro put his hands on his hips, sighing.

“Why would I do that?! I can’t repay my debt if I don’t get paid!” Kokichi looked at his nails, suppressing a grin.

“That’s exactly why, obviously. Those debt collectors you’re running from actually work for me.” Yasuhiro jumped, up, holding a hand to his chest.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Got him. “You want me to read your future, right? So this’ll take some off of my debt?” Kokichi held his hands behind his head, leaning to the side.

“Mhm! And I’ll take off more if the outcome is something good!”

“Great! Just give me a second…” Yasuhiro got his crystal ball, and Kokichi stayed quiet. His eyebrows furrowed, intriguing Kokichi.

“Did you see something?” Yasuhiro hesitated, a worried expression on his face. “Well? Spit it out.”

“I uh.. I saw you. On the roof.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“And what was I doing on the roof?”

“I couldn’t see who, but someone... threw you off of it.. I think you were bleeding, too.” Kokichi’s face went blank, and he was silent. Eventually, he forced a smile.

“Well, let’s just hope that’s not part of the thirty percent. Thanks for the warning, Hagakure-chan!” He began skipping down the hallway, ignoring Yasuhiro’s shouts from behind him. 

_ “So someone’s going to try throwing me off the roof, huh… I doubt it’s anyone here, otherwise he probably would have been able to recognize them. That means that someone probably will attack sometime soon.” _ Kokichi stopped in the middle of the hallway.  _ “If there’s a thirty percent chance I’m going to die during the attack, I’m assuming another thirty would be me surviving, and the other thirty probably the attack not happening. Hm…” _

He decided to go and talk with Chiaki. Perhaps Nagito had been implying that he should talk to her, too.

“Ouma-kun? How are you today?” Kokichi closed and locked the door behind him, pulling the curtain over the window.

“Same soda, different can.” Chiaki tilted her head, though projected herself so she could actually sit across from him.

“You seem troubled by something.” Kokichi shrugged, plopping down in his seat.

“I suppose you could say that. Anyways, I’ve got a question.”

“I’ll do my best to answer it.”

“How secure is this building?  _ Really _ .” Chiaki furrowed her eyebrows, holding a hand to her chest as she fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve. “Nanami-chan, Komaeda-chan told me that he had a bad feeling, and I just visited Hagakure-chan who told me he saw me getting thrown off of the roof in his future reading. I need to know this.” She sighed, nodding.

“I really shouldn’t be telling you this, but the building doesn’t have much security. The only thing that’s keeping everyone safe is how far away the building is from any actual people.” She clenched her fist. “There’s a perimeter barrier that Souda-kun built, and he got some help from Alter Ego and myself with the programming, but someone could definitely bypass it if they flew over it at a certain distance.” Kokichi exhaled, holding his head in his hands.

“So it’s basically not safe whatsoever. And would we be able to see an attack coming?”

“Not exactly. Not unless someone was watching from the roof, most likely.”

“So we wouldn’t know until it was right on top of us…” Chiaki zapped back into the console, bringing up a screen.

“If someone went past the barrier who wasn’t classifying in the program, then it would immediately send an alert to both myself, and Alter Ego. From there, we would send an alert to someone else.”

“But by that time, there could already be people here.”

“Yes…” Chiaki frowned. “Please don’t blame Naegi-kun, Hinata-kun, or any of them. They didn’t want to worry you, and there weren’t many options. This is the safest they could get without making it so it would be easy for remnants to find our location.” Kokichi grumbled.

“Yeah, I get that…” He sat quietly, before looking up at her. “So, the only thing that we need to do in order to spot the attack coming and have a small amount of time to prepare would be for someone to be watching from the roof, right?” Chiaki seemed hesitant, though she already knew that Kokichi had made up his mind. She pulled up a 3D map of the building.

“To reach the roof, you have to go down these hallways and through here. The announcement room is right here, so you could reach it pretty quickly.” Kokichi hummed. If he ran, it probably wouldn’t take more than half a minute.

“No one is ever in there, as far as I know. It isn’t locked, either, since no one other than higher ups know about it. You’d just have to press the button on the intercom microphone and speak into it, and it’ll play throughout the whole building.” Kokichi nodded , standing up.

“Thanks, Nanami-chan.” She held her hand to her chest with a soft smile.

“If it helps to protect my friends, then I’ll do anything. I trust you, Ouma-kun. You’re a good leader.” He returned the smile, waving as he head to the door.

“Thanks, Nanami-chan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the author here to say that I SUCK at pacing thank u goodbye


	16. A Change In Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi takes measures to plan for the potential attack, and just barely avoids certain death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter is extremely violent. No main characters actually die, though one person in particular will suffer a lot. I decided to make this one large chapter because it just felt weird to split it up, and I also didn't want to make people wait more days for the less violent chapters if it's something that makes them uncomfortable.
> 
> Honestly, any feedback would help a lot :>

Kokichi had managed to get Chiaki and Nagito to convince Hajime and the others to get everyone to pack up an emergency bag and put them in a pile so they would be easy to grab. Of course, no one thought much about it, and no one noticed how Kokichi retreated to the roof for nearly half of every day.

He had originally thought that they would most likely attack at night, before realizing that didn’t exactly make sense. In fact, it would be better for the remnants to attack during the day, since they could already drop in an ambush with people flying above the barrier and then the rest just charging in. It would only make it more difficult for them if they attacked at night since they would have a harder time trying to navigate through the trees and seeing where they were going.

The first day Kokichi sat on the roof, he realized just how far in the middle of nowhere they were. There were trees going as far as he could see in every direction, but it worried him that he wasn’t exactly able to see where the perimeter went out to. The second day he sat on the roof, he realized just how _high up_ he was. It would be so easy for the slip of a step to be his last. The third day he sat on the roof, he realized that he may not have been as prepared as he would have liked to be, and as much as he tried to tell himself he did, he was uncomfortable that he didn’t have complete control of the situation. And the fourth day he sat on the roof, he realized that everything he held dear to him could have potentially disappeared within minutes…

He had gotten used to a small sort of schedule he made for himself. He woke up before the sun, grabbed something to eat quickly in the dining hall, downed a soda, and then snuck to the roof and stayed there until the sun began setting again. Occasionally, Nagito joined him for a bit and brought something to eat. At one point, a bird had swooped down and snatched his sandwich, to which Nagito began profusely apologizing and cursing himself for his darned luck. He had also gotten used to sitting alone with his thoughts, since at most he read a book or played games of cards by himself. He didn’t want to risk missing something by playing music, or something of the sorts.

He didn’t feel like bringing anything to the roof with him today, so Kokichi just snuck up there and sat in the shade while watching the sunrise. It would be pretty if Shuichi was with him. Or if he wasn’t looking out for a situation which could potentially result in his death. Falling from the roof almost sounded worse than getting crushed under the press. Almost. He tried to pass time by looking at what he could see and hear. He saw the trees, he could hear the small birds, he saw a cloud that looked oddly similar to a cat, and he heard… A motor?

Kokichi practically threw himself up from off of the ground, looking around before running around to the other side of the roof.

“Fuck… Fuck—” As soon as he saw the helicopters in the distance, he booked it to the door and practically jumped down the stairs to run to the announcement room. _“Left. Take a right. Down the hall, and fourth door to the left!”_ He shot through the door, slamming it behind him and rushing over to the desk, fumbling with the microphone. He took a deep breath and pressed the button, speaking calmly though in a tone that was obvious that something was wrong.

“This is Ouma Kokichi, there are remnants about to swarm the building that presumably have weapons and we are about to be attacked. If possible, find a group and stick together, grab anything that could be used as a weapon. I request Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru, Owari Akane, and any others with the ability to fight to be prepared—” The door swung open, and something was launched at him, forcing him to let go of the announcement button.

“I can’t wait to get to crush you for _real_ this time, you little prick.” Kokichi tried grabbing something to throw back, though they quickly held onto him and shoved him down against the desk, holding him by the hair and locking his arms behind his back. “Now, you’re going to turn that announcement back on and tell everyone that you were lying, got me?” Kokichi swallowed, gritting his teeth.

“...Fine. Fine,” The person let him go, and Kokichi slowly raised his hands, putting one down to press the button. “Nishishi~ Sorry! That was just a little joke. You all didn’t actually believe a liar like me, right?” He cleared his throat, anxiously tapping his foot as he kept a steady voice. “After all, I _do_ love to disrupt the harmony, don’t I~?” Kokichi let the button go, holding his hand up.

“Well? Now what? You said you wanted to crush me, right? What are you waiting for?” The remnant grabbed Kokichi by the hair again, yanking his head back. He winced and bit down on his tongue to stop himself from yelling out of pain.

“I’m not done with you, yet. Tell everyone to go to the west side of the building. We’ve got explosives there, and if we can take down a bunch of them at once, it’ll be easier. You don’t want them to have a painful death getting repeatedly shot, do you, you monster?” He harshly pushed his head towards the microphone, tightening his grip. “Now.” Kokichi exhaled, nodding.

“Okay. Alright, fine. Geez, I’ll do it.” He cleared his throat again, slowly pressing the button. “ _Everyone get away from the west side! Explosiv—!_ ” He was unable to finish the warning, as the person slammed his head down against the desk. He still continued to hold onto the microphone, grasping it for dear life. He gasped for air, continuing to try and warn everyone. 

“Remnants s-surrounding- building-” His nose was bleeding, and he was half sure that it was broken. “G-Guns, weapo—!” He screamed as the person pulled his hair, kicking the back of his knee and throwing him to the ground. He sputtered, taking in a breath as he continued to hold onto the microphone. He held back more cries as the remnant kicked him in the stomach and ribs, tasting the blood that coated his tongue.

“Bastard! You do nothing but fuck up, you piece of shit!” Ah, this definitely was one of the people who probably talked about how they wished he had died even out of the simulation. It’s great to meet someone who was so obsessed with him!

“I’ll feel much better after I drop your worthless body from the roof. I’m sure everyone else will appreciate it, too.” He spoke before he could stop himself, spitting the blood from his mouth and grinning.

“L-Looks like we agree on something!” They grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to stand up and drop the intercom microphone. _“Hopefully everyone else gets out, at least. Looks like Hagakure-chan was right.”_ Despite knowing that he was going to be dead a few minutes from then, he still struggling in the remnant’s grasp, thrashing around and trying to ignore the burning pain in his scalp as they ripped the hair from his head.

This didn’t exactly go as planned.

  
  


To say Shuichi was worried was an understatement. Kokichi had practically disappeared for the past three days, and the only time people ever got a glimpse of him was once it was already dark. Some of their classmates said he was probably planning something, but Shuichi doubted it. It pained him to see that they didn’t understand how much he was trying to do for them.

It would also be an understatement to say his anxiety spiked once Kokichi came upon the announcement.

“This is Ouma Kokichi, there are remnants about to swarm the building that presumably have weapons and we are about to be attacked. If possible, find a group and stick together…”

“The hell is Ouma doing on the announcements?!” Kaito asked, to which Maki elbowed him in the gut.

“Shut up, is he being serious? Are we under attack?” Shuichi stood up in a panic, glancing around the room. Most of their class was in the common area, along with Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Hajime who were just in there because they needed to check something. Peko got her hand ready on her sword.

“Nyeh..! W-Why did he just stop talking?!” Himiko cried out, worriedly. She tugged on Shuichi’s shirt, and he tried to pat her head and calm her.

“Let’s just wait for what he says next, try not to speak over him, okay?” Maki nudged Kaito again.

“Hey! Alright, fine!” Soon, Kokichi came back on, though Shuichi noted the change in his tone. It sounded forced…

“Nishishi~ Sorry! That was just a little joke. You all didn’t actually believe a liar like me, right?” Kaito opened his mouth to shout, though Shuichi held a hand up. “After all, I _do_ love to disrupt the harmony, don’t I~?” His eyes widened, and their class sent brief looks at one another.

_“Ah, Ouma-kun! W-Wait up!” Kokichi froze, turning to face Shuichi who chased him down the hallway._

_“Heyyy, Saihara-chan! Sorry, but I’m a bit busy—”_

_“I know you are, I just wanted to tell you something first.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow, and Shuichi twiddled with his fingers anxiously. “Uhm.. When they asked us to make an emergency bag, I came up with the idea of a phrase that we can use if we’re in danger but can’t say so. Since it.. seems like things may be getting more dangerous.”_

_“Oh? Is Saihara-chan worried about an attack?”_

_“A bit. I don’t think we can just ignore the possibility that it may happen…” He seemed in thought, before shaking his head. “Anyways, the code is ‘disrupt the harmony.’ I gathered everyone else and we decided on it. I wanted to get you, too, but I couldn’t find you… I’m sorry.” Kokichi shrugged, locking his hands behind his head._

_“It’s no biggie, Saihara-chan. I don’t think we have to worry. Thanks for letting me know, though.” He began walking away, leaving a disheartened Shuichi._

_“W-Wait! At least promise me you’ll be careful?” Kokichi waved a hand, not bothering to look back at him._

_“Yeah, yeah. Sure thing.”_

Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat, and he swiftly turned to everyone else, holding out his arm and shouting.

“He’s lying!” Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Peko looked the most worried. “Someone is probably forcing him to say those things! He used the code we came up with- ‘disrupt the harmony!’ I told him about it the other night!” Hajime quickly said something to Fuyuhiko before running out the door, presumably to grab Makoto or someone else.

“Please remain calm!” Kirumi interrupted, standing up. “Ouma-kun may have another warning, and we must listen.” Everyone sat anxiously while Fuyuhiko and Peko tossed them their emergency bags, telling them to wait for further notice. What no one had been expecting was for Kokichi’s next message to be him yelling into the microphone, followed by what sounded like him getting his face smashed against something. Tenko had to cover her ears, everyone looked either terrified or concerned, and Shuichi was just petrified. It wasn’t until the attacker commented on throwing Kokichi from the roof and him _agreeing_ that it was for the best, that he made a move to run to the door. Kaede grabbed his arm, fear in her eyes.

“Shuichi, what are you doing?!” He pulled his arm away, clenching his fists.

“I only ever get to places when it’s too late! If there’s a chance to save Kokichi, I’m not going to just stand around here and let him die again!” He ran out into the hall before anyone else could stop him, making a silent promise to himself. _“I won’t let you die again, Ouma-kun. I promise.”_

Everyone watched him run out, some contemplating going after him.

“Did you hear that?” Ryoma suddenly asked. Rantaro chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

“He called Ouma-kun by his given name.”

“Do you think he’s realized it, yet?” Kaede piped up, worriedly watching Shuichi run.

“I think he’ll realize it soon.”

“H-Hey, guys!” Miu shouted, hugging herself. “We all know Sherlock Homo has the hots for Cockichi, b-but shouldn’t we, you know, be going?” Makoto and Kyoko ran into the room, speaking to Fuyuhiko who nodded.

“Follow me, this way! Bring your bags, and someone grab Saihara’s and Ouma’s!”

Shuichi felt like his heart was in his head, pounding against his skull as he ran. Every muscle in his body was going into overdrive, and he forced himself to continue. Then, someone began running beside him.

“P-Pekoyama-san?” She merely smiled with a small nod.

“I will help you assist Ouma-kun.” She gripped her sword. “I can tell you care for him deeply. I understand what that feels like.”

“T-Thank you,” Shuichi couldn’t deny that he was thankful Peko was joining him. She was the Ultimate Swordswoman, and he knew that she would be able to help. He gasped for air. “G-Go on ahead to the roof! You can run faster, I’ll be there in a second!” She nodded, rushing ahead.

“Very well, Saihara-kun. I will keep Ouma-kun safe.”

  
  


The remnant dragged him up the stairs, shoving open the door to the roof where he noticed a hook. He figured that was probably how they got to him so quickly. Then he remembered that they were bringing him to the edge of the roof to throw him off. He was going to die. _He was going to die for real this time._ In that moment, his body went cold and he genuinely began to panic. He.. he didn’t want to die. He had never wanted to die, he just thought it was the only way for him to end the game. But now...? Shuichi was finally reaching out to him, _trusting_ him… He was becoming friends with everyone, he- _he didn’t want to die._ So in that moment, he did the only thing he knew best, forcing a laugh and mocking the person who practically had his life in their hands, instigating them.

“Geez, you really thought that was going to be enough to get me to snap? T-That isn’t even a sliver of what Harumaki could do to me.” His head jerked forward when the person suddenly stopped, snarling at him. They threw him to the ground, pressing a knee into his back and— oh, god- fuck, _fuck_ it felt like the arrow and the hangar all over again. He was unable to look at them without his neck hurting, and his vision was already blurry from getting his face bashed in.

He didn’t realize what they were doing until they pinned his wrist down, grabbing his fingers. He yelled out as they bent his left pinky finger to the side, much further than it should have been able to go. They didn’t stop there, pulling back the next two fingers until they both snapped. Kokichi was bleeding from how hard he bit down on his tongue.

“Th-That’s all you’ve got? Pathetic.” His nose was slammed down again before being kicked to lay on his back, feeling a fist collide with his face. He struggled to take a breath, though still smirked. “C-C’mon, even Momota-chan can pack a better punch than that.” He took the next several punches, feeling himself nearly black out for a moment. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was prolonging the inevitable and making it more painful than necessary, but he wasn’t going to go down easily. Maybe he still had the small hope that someone would save him. When the remnant’s guard was down, thinking Kokichi had given up, he quickly bit down on their fingers, reaching up and scratching his nails across their face, trying to poke their eyes with his thumbs.

“You fucker!” They shouted, trying to pry their fingers out of his mouth. They managed to smack his hands away, and through his hazy vision saw their fist rise to throw another punch—

The remnant was suddenly thrown off of him, and he could see someone standing in front of him. He couldn’t do anything but lay there, feeling all of his energy drained and struggling to get a full breath. Everything was too bright, and his ears were ringing. The door to the roof slammed open again, and he distantly heard a worried voice cry out.

“Oh my god… Ouma-kun!” Footsteps, and then someone was crouched over him, holding his face in far softer of a gesture than he deserved. He managed to open his eyes enough to see Shuichi.

“T-That’s my name… D-Don’t wear it out..” Shuichi carried him closer to the door and away from the edge as Peko continued to fight the remnant. He helped Kokichi sit up, and he leaned half of his weight against Shuichi, unable to hold himself up. He forced his signature laugh. “Nish..ishi… I-I can die peacefully now that I’m in my beloved Shumai’s arms..” He had been expecting Shuichi to scold him, though instead he just heard a choked sob. Shuichi pulled his jacket off, putting it on Kokichi.

“Y-You’re not going to die… I won’t let you die.” He pressed his shaky hands to Kokichi’s face, wiping away some of the blood and looking at how bruised he was.

God, he was so stupid and _dense_ . Of course, it was only when Kokichi was lying broken and battered in his arms, nearly on the verge of death, did Shuichi finally realize what the ache in his chest was from. Only _now_ did he realize that he loved Kokichi. The said boy leaned into Shuichi’s touch with a small smile.

“S-Saihara-chan’s hands are cold.. They’re nice…” Shuichi bit his trembling lip, holding back another sob. As the remnant screamed, Shuichi whirled around, seeing Peko who was standing near the edge of the roof with her eyes closed, gripping her sword. The remnant was out of sight, and it didn’t take much to put two and two together. He exhaled, wiping his hands off and then his eyes. Peko called out to both of them. 

“We must hurry. There are more remnants climbing up to the roof, and they will be following us. It is not unlikely that some have already forced their way into the building.” Shuichi nodded, carefully picking up Kokichi under his knees and back. Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck, and Shuichi could feel how he was shaking.

“It’s okay,” He whispered, holding Kokichi closer to him. “I’ll protect you, Ouma-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the scene that started this fic in the first place because I like to go to the middle of the story and completely skip the beginning when thinking about a new fic. I'm not completely happy with how it turned out since it probably isn't completely accurate, but I've never gotten into a physical fight and I am not disappointed by that fact


	17. An Escape to Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends rescue Shuichi, Kokichi, and Peko, and they escape from the remnants via a hidden passage.
> 
> Shuichi finds out that Kokichi already knew what could have happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I just want to say that I really appreciate everyone who is interested in this fic and I apologize for not responding to your comments all the time. I promise I read them, I just don't know how to reply to them without it sounding insincere or something :( They really mean a lot to me and motivate me to keep writing, so thank you 🥺
> 
> Slight TW for injuries mainly? Mention of death, though no one actually dies.

They were too late.

Shuichi, who was carrying Kokichi, and Peko had tried to run down the halls back to everyone else as quickly as they could, but in one of the final stretches of the hallways, a large group blocked the way. That wasn’t such a big deal, since they had the Ultimate Swordswoman with them, but then the group which had climbed onto the roof began funneling in behind them.

“W-We’re trapped!” Shuichi said, backing up. Peko drew her sword, attacking the ones that stayed closest. Instinctively, Shuichi tightened his grip on Kokichi. He was  _ not _ going to let him get hurt even further.

“Saihara-kun, try to stay behind me!”

“R-Right!” Kokichi groaned, one hand clutching at his head. Everything was just so  _ loud _ . The remnants shouting, the sound of weapons clacking together, Shuichi trying to reassure him that it would be fine, the thwack of a tennis ball—

Wait… A tennis ball? Kokichi suddenly tried pushing himself up to look over the crowd of remnants, one hand on Shuichi’s shoulder as leverage. That was a bad idea, now his head was spinning.

“O-Ouma-kun!” Shuichi had to latch onto him and nearly stumbled backwards, though did his best to lift him up. Kokichi narrowed his eyes, trying to keep himself upright as he stared into the distance. Who knew it was difficult to see when it felt like someone just spun you in one of those teacup things nonstop? Once spotting what he had been searching for, he began patting Shuichi’s shoulder with urgency.

“Saihara-chan. Saihara-chan, duck down!” Shuichi hesitated, though realized that Kokichi had to have some sort of plan. He crouched down to the floor, practically shielding Kokichi with his body. He couldn’t stop the  **_‘Ouma Kokichi - 97%’_ ** from flashing through his mind, a reminder that Kokichi well had potentially the highest chance of dying—and this time he wouldn’t come back.

“Pekoyama-san!”

“Very well, I will trust your judgement!” Peko got in a final few hits to try and maximize the distance between them and the remnants, before sliding down behind Shuichi and holding her sword in front of them protectively. The remnants gradually grew closer, raising their weapons, though were interrupted by the repeated sound of tennis balls bouncing down the hall, hitting most of them in the head with spot-on precision. Shuichi distantly heard familiar voices, relief filling his entire body. The remnants began to panic, though were unable to fight against the group.

“Sidekick!” Kaito made his way through to them, Kirumi following while Maki, Gonta, and Ryoma on his shoulders fought the remnants who had come from the roof behind them. Shuichi stood up, while Peko assisted Maki and the others.

“Oh, dear… Ouma, let me take a look at your injuries.” Kokichi puffed his cheeks out and pouted as Kiurmi turned his head over in her hands.

“’m fine, mom.”

“You have a concussion. Once we make it to a safer area, Tsumiki-san will treat your injuries. Would you like me to carry him, Saihara-kun?” Shuichi shook his head, holding onto him tighter.

“No, I’ve got him.” The sound of shattering glass alerted them, and Kaito called out to those still fighting the remnants.

“Let’s get outta here! Naegi and Kirigiri are waiting for us!” They all ran together, most of the remnants already taken care of. There were certainly more on the way, though.

“There they are!” Makoto called out once he saw them, and Kyoko began ushering them into a tunnel.

“Go! Sonia, Asahina, Komaru, and Koizumi will be along the way to guide you on which way to take.” Maki stepped through first, brandishing her knife, and Shuichi hurried after her. He wanted to get Kokichi to Mikan as soon as possible. He didn’t waste any time, following after Maki who took swift strides. He heard the wall slam shut behind them, and the tunnels were thrown into almost complete darkness.

_ “Oh, no…” _ Shuichi thought about his friends, who had already gone through here or were  _ currently _ going through it.  _ “Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san, Yonaga-san, Shinguuji-kun… This darkness probably isn’t good for any of them.. I don’t think Fukawa-san likes the dark, either. I hope everyone is alright…” _ He felt a small hand clutch the back of his shirt, and glanced down at Kokichi. He was burying his face in Shuichi’s shoulder, and it looked like he was breathing unsteadily. Ah, he was probably claustrophobic from the tunnels being so small… Shuichi slowly ran a hand through his hair, whispering reassuringly.

“It’s okay, Ouma-kun. You’re safe. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore.” The hand grasping his shirt loosened, and Kokichi mumbled.

“Saih...ara-chan..” From the lack of further movement other than his breathing, Shuichi assumed he had either passed out or fallen asleep.

The further down the tunnels they went, Shuichi now understood the reason why they hadn’t told them about the hidden escape. There were hundreds upon  hundreds of different tunnels. Once they reached Sonia, she led just in front of Maki, taking sharp turns and running her hand against the walls until she found hidden tunnels branching off. It was such an intricate design, even if they  _ had  _ been able to memorize it, there was the chance that a remnant could get ahold of it and follow them. They ran into Aoi, Komaru, and Mahiru, all who waited until it was confirmed by Makoto and Kyoko that they had safely gotten everyone. After a long silence with nothing other than their footsteps against the cold floor, Kaito spoke up.

“How long are these damn tunnels? Feels like we’ve been going in circles for hours.”

“I believe the tunnels are complicated in order to prevent intruders from following,” Kirumi explained simply.

“It’ll be a few more minutes,” Mahiru said. “Just be patient, Ouma will be the main priority anyways since he was the most injured.” Kaito then asked the question no one was quite sure how to answer.

“How the hell did Ouma even know that was going to happen?” Shuichi looked down at the boy in his arms, frowning. He hated to say it, but it was probably a  _ good _ thing that he had gotten beat up. Well, not a good thing, obviously, but a better outcome than what could have been. If the remnant hadn’t beat him up, or if he and Peko were too late, surely he would have…

He shook his head, clearing his throat and trying to bite back his tears. There wasn’t time for thinking about that right now, the only thing that mattered was that he was safe. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes ahead on Sonia as he spoke.

“I believe Ouma-kun was filling the role of his Ultimate talent.”

“We owe it to the kid,” Ryoma said gruffly, petting the top of Gonta’s head as if he were a cat. Gonta didn’t seem to mind or even notice, and it seemed like Ryoma was just doing it as a nervous habit. “You think that’s where he’s been running off to? Checking to see if the remnants were coming?”

“Gonta doesn’t understand why Ouma-kun would do that alone… Isn’t it dangerous?” Shuichi sadly watched Kokichi, subconsciously keeping an eye on his breathing.

“I think… those are questions for Ouma-kun when he’s up and feeling better.” The hallways went quiet again, and Shuichi had been in such a daze that he flinched and nearly kicked Kaito when he laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Woah, woah. It’s just me.” Kaito glanced down at Kokichi for a moment, his smile faltering as he sighed. “I’m proud of you, Shuichi. Really. If you hadn’t gone to help Ouma, I…” He trailed off. Shuichi knew what he was going to say, and he hated it. He hated the ache it left in his chest, and the pricking feeling it brought to the back of his throat. He hated how  _ true _ those words were, and what they really meant.  _ ‘If you hadn’t gone to help Ouma, I don’t think anyone would have.’ _ Shuichi just nodded, swallowing dryly. Kokichi would have died if he hadn’t run after him, because no one else would have done so.

“Hey, don’t look so down, man. You saved him! He’s still alive and kicking ‘cuz of you.” Kaito bumped his arm lightly. “You did good, sidekick.” Shuichi laughed quietly.

“It was because of you, too. If you guys hadn’t come back for us, we would have been trapped there. Thank you.” 

“Huh?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, holding his hands up and shaking his head. “Oh, don’t give me the credit for that. Hoshi-kun was the one who wanted to stay back and wait for you to get back with Ouma!” Shuichi’s eyes widened with surprise, glancing around to look up at Ryoma. He shrugged, holding onto his beanie.

“I guess you could say Ouma and I have become unlikely friends of sorts.” Shuichi was visibly surprised and confused, though gave a soft smile.

“Thank you, Hoshi-kun.” He couldn’t deny that he was curious. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Kokichi and Ryoma speaking to one another… Though, Kokichi had asked about him during the movie night.

“Everyone, we have made it safely!” Sonia declared, pushing against a final wall. Light rushed into the tunnels, and Shuichi had to squint, unable to cover his eyes since he was carrying Kokichi.

“They’re here!” As soon as they stepped inside, everyone rushed over to them to express their relief.

“H-Hey! Is Ouma with you?!” Yasuhiro practically shoved his way through the crowd, exhaling and running his hands through his hair once he saw him in Shuichi’s arms. “S-Shit, man! He’s still alive, right?!”

“Y-Yes? Why?” Yasuhiro seemed just as confused as Shuichi was.

“He.. He didn’t tell any of you?”

“He didn’t tell us what?” Maki demanded, immediately stepping next to Shuichi. He shivered.

“I... He- He came to me for a reading, and- I don’t know! I-I saw someone throwing him off of the roof!” Shuichi’s whole body went frigid, and he felt himself turning pale.

“What?” Kyoko was the next to speak up, her voice as calculating and sharp as her eyes.

“I-I didn’t think it was my business to tell anyone! I thought  _ he _ would have told someone, at least! H-He didn’t even explain why he wanted a reading, he just left as soon as I told him what I saw!” If Shuichi wasn’t holding onto Kokichi for dear life, he would be clutching at his chest because right now, it felt like it was about to burst. Kokichi could have died. Kokichi  _ knew _ he could have died.

“Saihara. Saihara-kun.” His head snapped up to whoever was calling him, noticing Kyoko motioning him over. “I’ll bring you to Tsumiki. This way.” He nodded, ignoring how his arms and legs felt like jelly. There didn’t seem to be any windows, and there was a much smaller number of doors. Were they underground..? That made sense, he supposed. That explained the smaller number of rooms, too.

“Oh! S-Saihara-kun!” Mikan exclaimed once Kyoko opened the door. “I-I heard what happened to O-Ouma-kun!” He placed him down on the bed, and Mikan quickly began rushing around the room to check things “H-He’ll be okay, I-I promise!” Shuichi just nodded tiredly, half-collapsing into a nearby chair. He closed his eyes and clutched at his hair, inhaling shakily. He could feel his body trembling. Out of anger? Fear? Worry? Anxiousness? Probably a bit of them all.

“Saihara-kun,” Kyoko called his name again, softer. She sat down in the chair next to him, at least that’s what he assumed from the way it squeaked and how a steady hand was cautiously placed on his shoulder. “Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you, or would you prefer to settle in first?” Shuichi couldn’t help the tears from leaking out, and it was growing increasingly more difficult to keep them in.

“O-Ouma—” Kyoko squeezed his shoulder silently, a reminder to keep him grounded. “He- H-He—” He... what? He had lied… He kept this to himself, he knew he could have  _ died _ . “He could have died… I-I almost couldn’t save him…”

“But you did.” Kyoko lightly pat his face, and he opened his eyes. She leaned closer to him, pointing at Kokichi. “See? He’s right there, being treated by Tsumiki now. He’s here because you were able to save him.”

“I-I know, I just—” He grasped his hands together, pressing them against his forehead. “I-I was so close to losing him- I could have lost another friend… I could have lost him for  _ good _ , and I—” He cut himself off, instead biting his knuckle while his other hand grasped at his wrist, scratching at it. Kyoko took a breath, nodding. She reached out and placed her hand on top of the one around his wrist, urging him to stop scratching.

“I see. You realized how you really feel about him?” He let out a sob, covering his mouth with his hands and lightly nodding his head. Hesitantly, Kyoko stood, rubbing Shuichi’s shoulder before stopping in the doorway. “There are only enough rooms for everyone to share, and they should be deciding that soon. You and Ouma will share a room.” Shuichi shot up, eyes wide.

“H-Hold on, shouldn’t we at least ask him first? I-I mean.. What if he doesn’t want to room with me?” Kyoko gave a reassuring smile and shook her head.

“I’m positive that he won’t mind. Call it detective’s intuition.” Shuichi couldn’t help a small laugh from leaving his lips, and Kyoko seemed pleased. “Stay here as long as you’d like. I’ll assist Makoto and the others in getting everyone situated.”

“T-Thank you, Kirigiri-san.” Kyoko nodded, slipping out the door and closing it behind her. Mikan called out.

“Saihara-kun, I-I believe Ouma-kun should be alright for now.” She motioned to a chair next to his bedside. Shuichi wiped his eyes and moved next to him, placing his hand over Kokichi’s which had a cast on it. “I-I know he won’t want to stay in bed once he wakes up, so it’ll be okay for him to walk around a-as long as you stay with him.” Shuichi smiled at her with relief and gratitude.

“Thank you, Tsumiki-san.” She squeaked, bowing.

“I-I’ve got some other things to attend to, b-but call me if anything concerning happens!” She excused herself, and Shuichi moved to rest his head in his arms, keeping his right hand on Kokichi’s. It had been a close call, far closer than he was comfortable with, but they were safe now.

He only hoped that it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm not gonna spoil anything but let's just say i'm SUPER excited for an upcoming chapter :) take that as you will


	18. To Be A Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up, and Shuichi asks him about what he's been wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this chapter!

Shuichi was awoken from his light sleep by someone shifting with a groan. He carefully grabbed Kokichi’s hand, cautious of the cast, smiling once he sleepily blinked at him.

“Am.. I dead?”

“No… No, you’re alive, Ouma-kun. Everyone is safe. Your plan worked.” Kokichi stared blankly, before closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillow again.

“I’m definitely dead..” Shuichi gripped his hand desperately before he could stop himself. He didn’t want Kokichi going back to sleep just yet… it was the first time he had the chance to genuinely talk with him in days. Kokichi looked over with a raised eyebrow, looking more curious than anything.

“Ouma-kun, please. You’re not dead, I promise.” He stayed silent, though slowly reached out with his free hand and poked Shuichi’s cheek.

“...’Kay, I’m not dead, I guess. I feel like shit, though.” Shuichi laughed softly.

“That’s to be expected. Did you want to get up and walk around some?” Kokichi grunted, shifting himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs over the side. He tried standing up, before wincing and immediately falling back onto the bed. A dark shadow fell over his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

“...help me up?” His voice was quiet, and it would have been easy to miss the slight tremor as he spoke. Ah, Shuichi realized, Kokichi didn’t like being seen in such a weak position. He smiled reassuringly, holding his hands out to Kokichi. He grabbed onto them, squeezing tightly and taking a breath before pulling himself up. Shuichi steadied him, not saying anything. He didn’t want to accidentally piss him off.

“Just.. let me walk around in here for a few minutes.”

“Okay. Take as long as you need.” After a while, Kokichi took a few deep breaths and nodded.

“‘Kay. I’m good.” With a small limp, Kokichi walked out the door and Shuichi followed him, making sure to stay close. They went to an open area with couches, chairs, and a few tables, and noticed Nagito sitting. His mechanical hand was twitching quite a bit. Once he saw Kokichi, he jumped from his seat.

“Ouma-kun,” He rushed over to him, holding Kokichi’s good hand between both of his own and bowing. “Ah, I’m deeply sorry for your injuries. I’m positive it was because of my bad luck, I was foolish to leave you with such a large responsibility.”

“W-Wait, you knew, too?” Shuichi’s question went unheard, as Kokichi just shrugged and smiled, pulling Nagito’s hands away.

“Don’t worry about it, Komaeda-chan. I’ve been through worse.” He suddenly frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “Hold on, what about Nanami-chan?” That’s right… Nanami was Kokichi’s therapist, or at least that’s what he assumed from what little Kokichi had actually told him about her. He had never seen her walking around…

“No need to worry about that!” Kazuichi approached them with a small device in his hands, giving a thumbs up. He held up the device to show a small avatar against a pink screen. The avatar smiled, and the device made a cheerful jingle. “She’ll be able to talk once I upload everything back to a bigger console. Same thing with Alter Ego.”

_ “Hold on… Nanami-san is.. an AI?”  _ While Shuichi was confused, Kokichi smiled and he appeared to be relieved.

“Hey, Nanami-chan. Good to see you.” A soft jingle played. Kazuichi scratched the back of his head.

“Honestly, the only reason I was able to transfer her to the device and grab her before getting out was because of that warning you gave. Thanks.”

“Nishishi, no problem—” He moved to place his hands behind his head, though he must have moved too quickly because he quickly became dizzy, and nearly would have fallen to the floor if Shuichi hadn’t been right there to catch him.

“Ouma-kun! Please be careful…” Kokichi looked up behind him at Shuichi and grinned.

“Wow, Saihara-chan! Looks like I fell for you!” Shuichi felt himself turning red, sighing as he steadied Kokichi.

“L-Let’s go get something to eat.” He held onto Kokichi’s arm, waving to Nagito and Kazuichi. As they entered the dining hall, Kirumi was already by the stove. She turned, smiling at seeing them.

“Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, perfect timing.” She set down two bowls for them on a table across from one another. “I’ve made some soup. Please, have as much as you’d like.”

“Thank you, Tojo-san.” She nodded, moving around to serve some to other people sitting in the dining hall. They both sat down, and Shuichi hesitantly called Kokichi’s name.

“Uhm… Ouma-kun?”

“Hmm?” Kokichi peeked up from the edge of his bowl, already slurping it down.

“Could I.. ask you about something?” He set the bowl down, licking his lips with a small burp.

“Go ahead, Sai~hara~chan.” Shuichi exhaled, choosing to just be straightforward with it.

“Why did you still watch out on the roof even after Hagakure-kun told you what he saw? Why didn’t you tell anyone or ask for help?” With a sigh, Kokichi placed his hands on the table.

“What’s the job of a leader, Saihara-chan?”

“Huh? Uh… to.. lead?”

“Mhm. What else?”

“Ah… to protect people?”

“Exactly.” Kokichi leaned forward against the table, motioning for Shuichi to look around the room. He did so, raising an eyebrow. “I see everyone still here and alive, and none of them are severely injured.” Leaning back in his chair, he failed to hold back a small wince. “In my book, that’s a success.” Shuichi hesitated, trying to think of what to say.

“From a logical perspective, maybe, but from the perspective of…  _ a friend _ …” He sadly met Kokichi’s eyes, biting his lip. “You could have died. I.. I  _ care _ about you, Ouma-kun. I know you did what you decided was best, I just.. I wish you would value yourself more.” Kokichi stared blankly at him before looking down and stirring his spoon in his bowl. “If the leader isn’t there to lead, then.. how can they expect to be able to protect the people they’re leading?” Kokichi huffed, giving him a glare.

“So if I just promise to ‘be more careful’ you’ll leave me alone and stop lecturing me?” Oh. That  _ is _ what Shuichi was doing, wasn’t it? Lecturing him. Ah, no wonder he was irked. Shuichi held his hand over his mouth, and Kokichi waited for him to sort his thoughts. Slowly, he shook his head.

“No.” Kokichi set the spoon down, a look of disbelief on his face.

“What do you mean ‘no?’”

“I don’t think it would be fair to make you promise to be more careful. Because sometimes… you need to take risks.” Kokichi blinked. “Like.. uhm, t-the remnant was going to… You know, and… you provoked them to attack you instead so it would distract them and give you more time. The time needed for Pekoyama-san and I to reach you.” When Kokichi still didn’t respond, he glanced away, feeling awkward. “A-And besides, I don’t think it’s exactly your.. ah,  _ style _ to do things carefully.”

“So… then what  _ do _ you want me to do?”

“Huh?” Kokichi rested his head in his palm with a bored expression.

“You said there was something wrong with my plan from the ‘perspective of a friend.’ If you don’t want me to be more careful, then what’s the problem?” That… was a good question.

“Uhm… I, uh..” Shuichi stared at the soup like it would somehow give him the answer he was searching for. He mumbled. “I-I’m.. not sure… Sorry, I guess I didn’t really think about where I was going with this..” He began to stand up to excuse himself, face hot with embarrassment, before a sharp pain in his ankle made him sit back down “Ow! W-Why did you kick me?!” He expected to see Kokichi glaring daggers at him with an angry expression, though instead he just smirked and laughed, amused.

“Idiot. Sit back down.” He pursed his lips, picking up a spoonful of soup and watching it pour back into the bowl. “You never fail to surprise me, Saihara-chan… That’s why you’re my favorite.” Shuichi grimaced, forcing a small smile.

“Y-Yeah.. favorite..” After a small silence, Shuichi suddenly spoke. “To live.” Kokichi looked up, raising an eyebrow with confusion.

“What?”

“I want you to live. That’s what I think is wrong with your plans. Too many of them involve injuring yourself, or where the main person at risk is yourself.” Kokichi’s face was blank, though Shuichi held his determined stare. Eventually, Kokichi clicked his tongue and shook his head as he began to stand up.

“Fine. I’ll..  _ try _ .” Shuichi gave a soft smile.

“Thank you.” Kokichi nodded his head in the direction of the rooms with a half-amused grin.

“You coming, detective?” Shuichi quickly dumped their dishes into the sink, following after him.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is kinda quick BUT there's something good coming up :)


	19. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi notices the little things about Kokichi while sharing a room with him. One of those things includes his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, CEO of terrible pacing here :P
> 
> TW for nightmares? Also some suggestive comments but nothing actually happens

“Geez… I like getting my hair pulled, but not in the way that jackass did it.” Shuichi choked on his coffee, coughing and pounding his chest with his fist as he set his book down, just barely managing to stop himself from spilling the coffee from his cup. Of  _ course _ that’s what Kokichi says in order to break the silence.

“O-Ouma-kun?! Wh-What the hell?!” Kokichi gave a sly smirk, his eyes holding a suggestive glimmer.

“What? Is Saihara-chan interested? Ooh, I know! Saihara-chan is actually  _ super _ kinky and into that, isn’t he?” Shuichi wheezed, holding his face in his hands, and Kokichi let out a laugh, sitting up. “I’m right, aren’t I?! Saihara-chan totally wants to—” Shuichi threw a pillow at him, causing Kokichi to whine.

“ _ Please _ , don’t finish whatever that sentence was going to be.”

“Saihara-chan wants to—!” Shuichi threw another pillow, a warning look in his eyes.

“Don’t make me come over there myself, Ouma-kun.” He quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say, because Kokichi smirked.

“Going to put the thief in his place, detective? Kinky.” Shuichi sighed, rubbing his forehead before trying to get comfortable and read his book again. “I’d let Saihara-chan catch me if he was chasing after me…” Shuichi’s face flushed red, getting a sudden flashback to something similar that Kokichi had said during his Love Suite dream before he  _ pushed Shuichi down onto the bed and— _

“Saihara-chan? You okay? You look as red as Yumeno-chan’s hair.” His eyes suddenly widened, before narrowing again. “Ohhh, I see. Saihara-chan is having more  _ dirty _ thoughts—” Shuichi threw another pillow at him with one hand, and Kokichi laughed.

Sharing a room was going to be interesting.

Over the course of the days they spent in the new building, Shuichi learned several things about Kokichi that were easy to miss if you weren’t around him. He tied his hair back when working on something, his tongue poked out the side of his lip when he was focused, and he tapped a tune with his fingers against any surface when thinking. For some reason he kept all of his empty soda cans and used them as building blocks, and often times he would slip out of the room when he couldn’t sleep, coming back after doing who knows what.

Shuichi also learned just how bad Kokichi’s nightmares were.

This was one of the rare nights where Kokichi was actually able to get to sleep before Shuichi, who just couldn’t find a comfortable position to lay in. He sighed, slowly sitting up and shuffling out of bed to the shared desk in their room. Surprisingly, Kokichi had kept all of his strange things on his own side, like the soda can tower. It made a smile tug at his lips at the fact that Kokichi really did respect his space—even when teasing him, always giving him space when it was obvious he wanted to be alone for a bit. He pulled out a notebook, tapping his pen against the paper quietly. He remembered what Makoto had suggested to him earlier during his session with him.

_ “Oh! I have an idea,” Makoto perked up. “How about you write down some goals you have for the future? They could be small or big, just something to help you keep hope and fight through each day.” _

Shuichi hesitated, before beginning a list. He wanted to find his uncle once they were able to get everything outside to calm down more, that was for certain. He also wanted to help Kokichi find DICE, and Rantaro his sisters. That eventually led to him writing down finding Kaito’s grandparents, Himiko’s and Tenko’s masters, and Professor Iidabashi before his pen froze and he thought.

_ “Oh… Naegi-kun was probably referring to things  _ I _ want. These are all still good, but… I guess I should think a little about myself.” _ That was much harder to do than he had expected, though the small thing at the back of his mind wouldn’t go away so he hesitantly wrote down  _ ‘Confess to Ouma-kun’. _ He quickly realized that anyone could snatch and read his notebook, including the said boy who was  _ literally only a few feet away _ , so he erased Kokichi’s name thoroughly and instead wrote ‘them’.

“Nnh...N-No..” At hearing him mumble, Shuichi looked over at Kokichi.

“Ouma-kun?” He whispered quietly, setting down the pen and standing up, cautiously approaching him. Kokichi grew more restless, kicking and breathing heavily. He seemed nearly on the verge of tears.. “Ouma-kun, hey. It’s okay.” Shuichi was trying not to panic himself. Did he wake up Kokichi? Surely that was the best thing, right? Then again, he had read somewhere that apparently you shouldn’t… 

However, his hesitation went out the window as Kokichi began flailing again, this time harshly scratching at his neck. Shuichi grabbed his hand, pulling it away and holding it down. Thankfully, he hadn’t scratched his neck too badly.

“Ouma-kun, wake up.” Kokichi gasped, struggling for air as he shot up shaking, eyes wide.

“Wh- hhb… gghuh…. W-Wh—” He sputtered, glancing around the room frantically, trying to take in every detail about where he was. Shuichi slowly let go of his hand, meeting his eyes.

“You’re okay. You’re safe, Ouma-kun. Do you remember where we are? We’re in our room, safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, it was just a nightmare.” Kokichi took several more moments, sitting up pulling Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi was taken aback, though returned the embrace nonetheless and rubbed his back. His entire body was trembling...

“Breathe… it’s okay, you’re safe.” He felt Kokichi take some deep breaths, and he rested his head against his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Y...Yeah.. Yeah, ‘m fine.”

“Do you want me to go get you some water from the dining hall?” Kokichi tightened his grip.

“Just.. stay here?”

“Of course.” Neither of them moved for several minutes, and Shuichi nearly thought that Kokichi had fallen asleep again. He pulled away, tilting his head to the side.

“Hey, do you wanna go meet Nanami-chan? Y’know, properly?” Shuichi’s eyes widened with surprise, though he slowly nodded. He hadn’t been sleeping anyways, and Kokichi probably wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep for a while. “Great! Let’s go!” He hopped up, slipping on his shoes and grabbing Shuichi’s hand, pulling him out of the room. Shuichi glanced around, though it seemed like everyone else was asleep. As Kokichi dragged him down an unfamiliar hallway, he felt his hand still trembling in his grasp. He wasn’t surprised that he was still distressed; going to see Chiaki was probably just his way of wanting to get out and clear his mind. Shuichi squeezed his hand reassuringly, causing Kokichi to look back at him with surprise. His expression softened, giving a light squeeze in return before letting go of his hand. Shuichi couldn’t deny that he was slightly disappointed by the disappearance of touch.

“Nanami-chan’s right in here.” He pushed open a door and after a few second a computer screen lit up, showing a yawning Chiaki.

“Hm? Ah, I wasn’t expecting you. Hello, Ouma-kun. And I see you’ve brought Saihara-kun with you,” She smiled. “Ouma-kun has told me a lot about you.”

“Ah, h-has he?” In midst of his own embarrassment, he nearly missed how Kokichi’s face flushed. Chiaki giggled softly, before her face fell serious, grabbing the straps of her bookbag.

“Is everything alright? You seem a bit shaken, Ouma-kun.” Kokichi groaned dragging over an extra chair and plopping down in it, motioning for Shuichi to sit down in the other one.

“I just had a tiny nightmare, is all. Saihara-chan came to my rescue again like my knight in shining armor~” Shuichi stammered, shyly looking away.

“I-I wouldn’t say that..” Chiaki tilted her head to the side.

“Was it the usual one, or a different one?” Kokichi puffed his cheeks out, shifting in his chair.

“Different one. I wasn’t the one dying this time, surprisingly.” Shuichi was stunned by how quickly Kokichi opened up to her, no lies. While obviously concerned about what his nightmare was about, he felt a bit discouraged that Kokichi wasn’t that open with  _ him _ ..

_ “But… I suppose Ouma-kun’s lies are part of the reason why I like him, too. It’s kind of fun trying to figure out him and all of his lies. It’s part of him, so.. to love him  _ is _ to love his lies, sort of… Maybe not loves his lies, but at least tolerate them.” _

“Saihara-kun? Are you alright?” Shuichi shook his head, snapping out of his daze and looking up at Chiaki with a ‘huh?’ “You looked really out of it.”

“Ah- y-yeah, I’m okay… Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Saihara-chan thinking? Geez, what’s new?” By Kokichi’s lighthearted tone and the way he sprawled across the chair like a cat, it was obvious to Shuichi that he was joking. “Are you really Saihara-chan if there isn’t something running through your brain at every given moment?”

“I suppose not, no.” Kokichi smiled, suddenly jumping into a story that Shuichi had trouble following. The only things he caught were jumping across rooftops, throwing paint at people, and a giant balloon filled with confetti. He held conversation with Chiaki for at least half an hour, all the while Shuichi just watched him with adoration, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Welp, thanks for the chat, Nanami-chan!” Kokichi stretched standing up. “I’m pooped. Let’s go back to bed, Saihara-chan!”

“Ah, o-okay.” Shuichi stood up after him, moving Kokichi’s chair back to where it had originally been. He waved goodbye to Chiaki. “Thank you for having us, Nanami-san. It was nice to finally meet you.”

“Of course. Oh, and Saihara-kun?” Chiaki gave a warm smile, hands falling to her sides. “Feel free to come and speak with me whenever you’d like.” He nodded watching the screen darken again. He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door and seeing Kokichi leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head.

“There you are, slowpoke! I’ll race you back to our room~” Shuichi sighed, nervously laughing.

“I don’t want to wake up everyone else.. Besides, ahm…” He hesitantly met Kokichi’s eyes, tilting his head. “We aren’t exactly in a rush, are we?” His face went blank, before he pushed off against the wall and strolled down the hall next to Shuichi.

“Geez, that’s one thing that’s totally different about us. You’re  _ toootally _ slow, while I’m always running three steps ahead!” Shuichi laughed.

“It’s nice to take things slow once in a while. How about whenever things are less, ah…  _ deadly _ , you can show me what it’s like to be three steps ahead?” Kokichi grinned, looking up at him.

“Is Saihara-chan trying to ask me on a date? I’m flattered~!”

“N-Not exactly! I was just thinking… maybe you could introduce me to your organization? O-Only if you want, obviously. I don’t want to intrude or anythi—” Kokichi stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Shuichi halted his steps to turn to him. Shuichi worried that he said something wrong, though Kokichi just looked elated, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Saihara-chan wants to meet DICE? For real?” His voice was quiet and stunned, almost like a kid being told they were going to pick up a puppy.

“Yes. I’d love to meet them. I-If you want me to.” Slowly, Kokichi smiled, playfully bumping into Shuichi as he continued to walk.

“Looks like Mr.Detective is finally taking up my offer on joining my super secret organization, huh?” Shuichi didn’t confirm nor deny his teasing, and the walk to their room was silent the rest of the way. As Shuichi reached for the door, Kokichi grabbed his wrist. He looked down, confused, and was met with a large smile.

“I think DICE will like Saihara-chan.” Shuichi wasn’t completely sure why he blushed at that, though he supposed it was something similar to meeting your lover’s family and having them approve of you. He always thought that his uncle would probably like Kokichi… Wait—nope, you aren’t dating him, Shuichi. He pushed that aside for another day, shyly returning the smile and chuckling.

“I hope so. I think I’ll like them, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are so soft :))) it would be a shame if something were to happen next chapter :)))))


	20. I Stole Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi shares some stories about DICE with Shuichi. They finish what they've both been dancing around for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I just want to say that I'll most likely be changing the updating schedule to every other day. This fic isn't over yet, far from it, but the next parts will probably take longer for me to write and I want to make sure I'm doing it properly and not rushing. Thank you :>
> 
> TW for mentions of homophobia, abuse, and cheating, but it's only brief and nothing actually happens. It'll make sense when reading it (hopefully)

Shuichi hadn’t been paying much attention to whatever Kokichi was doing, though he knew that he had been going from one corner of the room to the other and needed a chair to reach some things. It wasn’t until the shuffling stopped and Kokichi still hadn’t said anything that Shuichi actually looked up and noticed the fairy lights hanging across the room, and was confused when he didn’t see Kokichi. He leaned over the side of the bed, lightly laughing at seeing him laying on the floor with his hands behind his head.

“Uhm… Ouma-kun? What are you doing?” Kokichi grinned, patting the spot to his right on the blanket.

“Whaddya say, Saihara-chan? Care to join me?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, though placed his bookmark in his book and set it down on the bed, slipping off the side and laying down between Kokichi and his bed. “I got bored staring at the same dull ceiling all the time.”

“Where did you even find fairy lights?” Shuichi wouldn’t deny that they looked nice. They gave the small room a cozy, homey feeling.

“I stole them from that one girl from Class 76!”

“Wh-?! You stole them?!”

“Kidding~ I asked if I could borrow them and she said yes.” Shuichi sighed, and they fell into a comfortable silence. It was almost like looking at the stars, in a way. Kokichi spoke up quietly after a few minutes, his voice heavy with reminiscence. “...Y’know, sometimes after DICE went out and did a heist, we would sneak onto a rooftop and just watch the sky until the sun rose.” He laughed. “We would go around making up constellations and making them stupid shit like a rubber chicken. I bet Momota-chan would get real angry if he was there.” Shuichi spared a glance over at him, and he had a nostalgic smile on his face. He spoke quietly, watching him.

“Tell me more stories about DICE.” Kokichi looked over, eyes wide.

“You want to hear more?” Shuichi nodded, and Kokichi hummed, tapping his foot against the floor. “Oh!” He suddenly jumped, turning to face Shuichi with a sparkle in his eyes. “Okay, okay, okay—I’ve got a good one!” Kokichi tried holding back his laughter as shifted comfortably.

“Alright, so there was this one rich jackass who was really homophobic and shit, right? He was  _ such _ an ass, threatened anyone who he saw kissing or holding hands in public, always used his money donating to anti-LGBT+ organizations. He was absolutely awful. Abused animals, did not treat his workers properly, we were  _ not _ having it. So we planned this giant heist,  _ giant _ . We got toilet paper, eggs, silly string, stink bombs and glitter bombs,  _ everything _ .” Shuichi smiled, already invested in the story. He turned so he was facing Kokichi, curious as to where the story would go next.

“He had this giant ass sunroof in the room that had his indoor pool, and we opened one of the windows and threw a shit ton of rainbow bath bombs in it. Spades dropped a speaker down there on full volume and started  _ blasting _ music and he- he comes running in, and Diamonds just starts fucking  _ pummeling _ him with eggs.” Kokichi was already laughing, trying to continue telling the story.

“There were only the three of us up there, everyone else was infiltrating from different parts of the house but then- then Knight—really quiet kid, likes helping with the planning more than the actual heist. He loves reading, I think you’d get along with him. Anyways, he fucking sneaks in behind the dude from the door and  _ pushes  _ him into the pool! Just fucking  _ shoves _ him into the rainbow water and he  _ shrieks _ \- like, imagine Momota when he sees a ghost and ten times that!” Shuichi was laughing pretty badly, able to get a good idea of what he sounded like if it was worse than Kaito.

“Clubs, also a pretty quiet kid but she can get insanely crazy when really hyped up, she prances in after Knight and starts firing the dude with a water gun, but she filled it with his alcohol instead of water. She skips around the pool while just shooting tequila at him and saying like- ‘You’re a homophobe and a transphobe? You’re scared of gay people? Scared of people expressing themselves and having their own identity? _ Oooooh! _ Two guys kissing! Girls holding hands! Nonbinary spouse! Trans rights!’” Kokichi was having an increasingly difficult time speaking without laughing.

“S-So- so we jump down into the room and all of us run into the foyer thing with these two giant staircases, and he’s running after us just  _ soaked _ in water and eggs and alcohol, and Ace is controlling an absolute  _ army _ of remote cars and helicopters and they’re just  _ zooming _ around the room, racing down the stairs—” Kokichi hunched over, holding a hand to his stomach and laughing. “And- one of the- one of the cars goes right under his feet and he falls just like in a cartoon just-  _ whap! _ ”

“While that’s happening, I’m running up the stairs TP-ing the place and firing silly string everywhere and Rook is just going absolutely ham throwing paint balloons at the walls with like, a bunch of the flag colors and stuff. Then Bishop- Bishop is the parent of the group, super stern and trying to make sure we aren’t too reckless, they’re launching glitter bombs galore! Hearts is going around gluing pictures of happy gay couples around his entire house- the floor, walls- somehow she even got some on the  _ ceiling _ !”

“O-Ouma-kun—” The absolute chaos Kokichi is explaining and the bright smile he has is too much for Shuichi to handle, clutching his abdomen from laughing so much.

“That’s not even the best part! We found out that the jackass was cheating on his wife, and so Hearts got a bunch of pictures and proof and stuff and plastered it all over the walls on the  _ outside _ of his house! After he got back up and stuff, the guy starts trying to attack us, like- throwing shit at us, so I’m like, ‘Alright! Time to head out, our job is done!’ and as we’re running out Jack- giant dude, probably as tall as Gonta, he just ran into a different room and we’re like, ‘What are you doing?!’ and he- he runs out of the room carrying the guy’s  _ cats _ in his arms—”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“We run out of the house and he’s just carrying the cats w-while on the verge of tears just like- ‘I didn’t want to leave them with him! They don’t deserve that!’ And  _ that _ is how DICE rescued cats and got two mascots while exposing a jackass, cheating bastard!” Shuichi was coughing, trying to get a breath of air, and Kokichi just started laughing harder, both of them heaving for air. Shuichi couldn’t remember if he had ever laughed this hard in his life, and the fact that it was with Kokichi just made it that much better. After a few minutes, they calmed down a bit, laying on the ground while staring at the fairy lights and and trying to catch their breath, a few giggles occasionally slipping out.

Shuichi gazed at Kokichi, admiring the goofy smile on his face from remembering what he was sure was one of his best memories. Shuichi wasn’t sure what made him think of it, though he remembered what Kokichi had said before while they were baking in the kitchen and knew in that moment he looked completely breathtaking.

“Hey… Ouma-kun?” Shuichi’s voice was just barely a whisper, and Kokichi let out a small breath, staring into his eyes and speaking at the same volume.

“Yeah?”

“Can… Can I kiss you?” With a shaky inhale, Kokichi slowly nodded, his mouth parted slightly. Shuichi raised one of his hands to gently brush Kokichi’s hair from his face, before resting it on his cheek and cupping his face. It felt like everything was frozen as he leaned in, taking another breath when his nose brushed against Kokichi’s. He flicked his gaze up to meet Kokichi’s, and a warm feeling bubbled in his chest at seeing his eyes half-lidded, looking at Shuichi’s lips before he glanced up at his eyes. Shuichi gently brushed his thumb against his cheek, closing his eyes as he leaned in and once their lips finally met, it felt  _ heavenly _ . 

Shuichi’s other arm slipped around Kokichi, securing around his waist and pulling him closer, feeling like electricity ran through his veins at being able to just hold and  _ touch _ him. Kokichi’s hand trailed up against his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. His hand buried itself within his hair, and the other loosely rested by Shuichi’s waist. Kokichi traced small shapes against his side, and Shuichi sighed into his mouth. Everything was so soft and gentle, and Shuichi noted, without much surprise, that Kokichi tasted of grape soda, and how when he was this close to him the smell of his lavender shampoo was so much stronger.

They pulled back for air, close enough to feel the warm breath of the other fan across their face. Shuichi was more than pleased to see Kokichi heavily breathing and his face flushed. They waited one second, two seconds, three, four… and then they both pounced at each other, fervently pressing against each other’s lips. Their teeth occasionally clacked with inexperience and desperation, but neither could find it in them to care. At one point Kokichi nipped at his bottom lip and then sucked on it, causing Shuichi let out an embarrassing whine he didn’t know he was capable of making. Kokichi shuddered, running his fingers through Shuichi’s hair before tightening his grip and practically breathing him in.

He raised one of his legs over Shuichi’s, nudging him and encouraging him to shift his weight until Shuichi was above Kokichi, pinned under his weight. Shuichi’s hand slipped away from around Kokichi’s waist, trailing up to his arm, then down to his thigh where he gave a small squeeze that caused him to squeak, softly laughing against Shuichi’s lips. Shuichi smiled, moving his hand from Kokichi’s cheek to his hair where he experimentally gave a light tug. Kokichi hummed, wrapping his legs tighter around Shuichi’s waist. He pulled away just long enough for him to get a breath of air.

“I love you, Ouma-kun.” His words barely came out, just a soft, breathy whisper before he immediately dove back down to Kokichi’s lips. It was intoxicating, really. Everything about Kokichi constantly reeled him in, and now he was almost scared that if he loosened his grasp that he would slip right from his fingers. He just needed  _ more _ of him. Shuichi’s hand moved to the hem of Kokichi’s shirt, slipping underneath just enough so his fingertips danced across the skin by his hip and ribs. Kokichi let out a breathy sigh.

“Saihara-chan,” He murmured against his lips, his voice airy and turning into a high-pitched type whine. “I love you.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you— _ ” Shuichi pulled back so they could both breath, giving a worried look once he saw a few tears slipping down Kokichi’s face. His hand moved to cup his face, brushing the tears from his eyes.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Kokichi blinked for a moment, confused, reaching to his eye with his own hand and looking at it to see that yes, he had in fact been crying. He laughed, wrapping his arm around Shuichi and pulling him down, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“I’m just… really happy…” Shuichi squeezed him in a reassuring hug, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“I’m happy, too…” He ran his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, pushing himself up just enough to meet his eyes, smiling. Kokichi returned the smile with small giggles. Before he knew it, they were both laughing again with the ache that made him suck in air, trying to speak through the giggles. “Wh..Why are.. ehehe, we laughing now?” Kokichi shrugged, the last of his giggles simmering down while he messed with Shuichi’s ahoge and twirled it around his finger.

“Do we need a reason? I think everyone could gain from having a few more laughs in their day.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Shuichi leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kokichi’s and humming. “Let’s get some sleep.” Kokichi grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as he tilted his head with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

“Can we cuddle?” Shuichi’s face heated up, even though he and Kokichi had  _ literally _ been making out just a few minutes prior.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that.” He stood, helping Kokichi up who pulled him by the hand over to Shuichi’s bed, plopping down and nearly causing Shuichi to tumble on top of him again. “B-Be careful! I don’t want to hurt you or anything..” Kokichi gave a playful scoff, slipping under the covers along with Shuichi. He buried his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Shuichi flushed, though embraced Kokichi in return and tucked his head under his chin. Whether or not it was because it was with Kokichi, it was comforting to have another presence in bed with him, like a personal heater and pillow all in one.

“Hey…” Kokichi’s voice was muffled against his chest. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” One hand moved up to play with Kokichi’s hair, threading out a few knots.

“I-If you want to, then I’m okay with that. I’d be delighted, actually.” Kokichi hummed, shifting to look up at Shuichi with a smile.

“Saihara-chan, my boyfriend… Nishishi~ It has a nice ring!” He giggled, closing his eyes and squeezing Shuichi. He kissed the top of his head by his crown, unable to stop a giddy smile from making it’s way to his face.

“I agree. ‘Ouma-kun, my boyfriend’ has a nice ring, too.”

With that, they both fell into the most restful sleep they’ve had for as long as either of them could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious that I've never kissed anyone before?
> 
> Also sorry, I lied :) nothing bad happened in this chapter, I just wanted to worry you all


	21. Flirts and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi tell the others about their relationship, and Shuichi learns something about Kokichi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this chapter other than maybe some vulgar/suggestive language

Waking up feeling oddly refreshed was something Shuichi hadn’t been expecting, as was waking up while clutching something—or rather, some _ one _ —close to his chest. His face flushed red, gazing at how content Kokichi looked, asleep in his arms.

_ “So it wasn’t all just a dream… Ouma-kun really is my boyfriend, now.” _ He couldn’t help the embarrassed smile that tugged at his lips, carefully reaching up to brush some of Kokichi’s hair from his face. In that moment, he honestly couldn’t think of anything that would be better. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there watching Kokichi, though eventually he began to stir, mumbling sleepily and pulling Shuichi closer to him. Shuichi laughed, running his fingers through Kokichi’s hair.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mhmbm…” Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s chest. “Wha’ time is it?” Shuichi reached over to the desk, keeping one arm around Kokichi as he grabbed his phone.

“Almost nine. Everyone else will probably be eating soon.” Kokichi grazed a finger across Shuichi’s jaw, smirking up at him.

“Mmm... Well, lucky for me, I have a whole meal right in front of me~” Shuichi sputtered, face burning red as he tried thinking of how to respond. Kokichi kissed the tip of his nose while giggling. “Kidding~ Shumai’s so cute when he gets flustered! Hmph.. but I don’t feel like getting up.” Shuichi sighed.

“We have to eat something at some point, you know.” Kokichi hummed, playfully smiling while he messed with Shuichi’s ahoge.

“We don’t  _ have _ to. The only way I’m getting out of this bed is if someone carries me!” Shuichi blinked for a few seconds, before shifting so he was sitting up and tossing the covers aside. “Eh? Is my beloved just going to leave me h—” What Kokichi hadn’t been expecting was for Shuichi to suddenly slip an arm under his knees, the other holding his back as he stood and Kokichi squeaked as he was suddenly lifted from the bed, instinctively wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s neck. He blushed, trying to come up with an excuse to hide his embarrassment.

“G-Good! You’ve learned your place and know that your leader should be carried everywhere he goes!” Shuichi chuckled, nudging his nose against Kokichi’s ear and murmuring.

“You’re cute when you get flustered too, Kichi.”

“K-Kichi?”

“Ah, y-yeah,” Shuichi shyly smiled. “You always call me a bunch of nicknames, so I just thought that—” He was cut off by Kokichi suddenly pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I like it.” An excited sparkle shone in his eyes. “Then… are we on a first name basis?”

“I-If you’re okay with that, then sure.” Kokichi cheered, throwing his hands up. Shuichi had to hold him tighter so he didn’t drop him. “We really have to get something to eat now, okay?” He pouted, though allowed Shuichi to set him down. He pranced over to his side of the room to grab his clothes, while Shuichi did the same. After getting ready, they stepped out into the hall and Kokichi quietly spoke up.

“Are we gonna tell everyone else?” Shuichi glanced down at him, noting how he nervously picked at the skin around his thumb on his right hand, the left hand looking like he was having a battle trying not to bring it to his mouth so he could bite on his thumb. He took Kokichi’s hand in his own, giving a reassuring smile when he looked up, a bit startled.

“They won’t mind. Everything will be okay, I promise.” Kokichi blinked at him before scoffing and leaning some of his weight onto Shuichi, squeezing his hand.

“Psh, ‘kay. Whatever you say. Not like I’m worried, or something. That’s just stupid.” They stopped just outside of the dining hall, out of view from the doorway.

“We don’t have to do this now, if you don’t want to,” Shuichi spoke quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention incase Kokichi wanted to back out. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit nervous himself, but all he could do was hope that everyone would be supportive.

“Pfft, you think I’d actually give up any given opportunity to show off my beloved boyfriend?” He gave Shuichi a smirk, tightening his grip on his hand and pulling him over to the door where they walked in and he loudly announced their presence. “Gooood morning!” There were a few spare seconds of silence as everyone took in the implications of Shuichi and Kokichi walking into the dining hall together holding hands, but it was quickly broken by an obnoxious whistle and shout from none other than Miu.

“Hoah,  _ shit _ !”

“Oh! Are you two a couple now? That’s plainly adorable!”

“Shuichi! I’m so proud of both of you!”

“Settle down, everyone,” Kirumi quickly put a halt to the excitement, failing to conceal her own smile. “We don’t want to overwhelm them.” Sending a thankful look to Kirumi, Shuichi took a deep breath. He hesitantly glanced over to the two people whose reactions he was the most worried about. Kaito had an unreadable expression on his face, before shrugging and giving a thumbs up.

“Hey, you do you, bro! I’ll always support my sidekick!” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Maki’s shoulder who blushed. “You love who you love, right?” She lightly elbowed him, tugging at her twintails.

“Idiot.” Sighing, she regained her composure and pursed her lips. “He isn’t that bad, I guess. As long as he… makes you happy, or whatever.” Shuichi flushed, smiling bashfully at Kokichi. He was slightly amused to see a small blush on his face, as well. He knew that was about as good as he was going to get, so he wouldn’t complain.

“T-Thank you…” Kirumi set down two plates on the table for them, and Kokichi didn’t waste any time dragging Shuichi over and plopping down in his chair, jumping into an energetic conversation with Miu.

If Kokichi was pressed up against his side and resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder the whole time, he didn’t say anything about it.

After they finished eating, Miu had crudely announced, “Hey, emo! I’m taking your boy toy for a while!” and began to drag Kokichi away. He scowled at her, smacking her arm for her to let him go.

“Calm your tits, cum sponge. Sorry, Shumai—I’ll see you later~!” He winked and blew a kiss before following Miu, leaving a flustered Shuichi behind. Kaede nudged his arm with a mischievous smile, giggling.

“Did you hear that? He said ‘sorry.’ I think he must really love you, Shuichi!” The rest of the day was spent talking about their new relationship, until Shuichi managed to excuse himself and retreat to their room, sighing heavily as he closed the door behind him.

“Shumai!” He barely had any time to brace himself before someone jumped at him, latching onto him like a koala.

“Ah! H-Hey, Ou—K-Kokichi.”

“Nishishi~” Kokichi giggled, staring lovingly into his eyes. “I was starting to get worried my beloved just ditched me! Hmph… meanie!” Shuichi smiled, deciding to go along with his teasing.

“Ah, how could I ever make it up to you, dear leader?” Kokichi smirked, humming.

“Well… I  _ have _ been short of some kisses today~” His face turned pink, lightly laughing as he leaned in to kiss him. As he was holding him, Shuichi brushed his side, Kokichi jumped and it sounded like he was trying to conceal a quiet yelp. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, eyes widening as a smile tugged at his lips.

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” Kokichi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Supreme Leader? Ticklish? Come on, be r _ eaeheheel _ -!” He squealed, squirming around as Shuichi placed him down on the bed and began running his fingers up and down his sides. “S-Shui— _ chihehee! _ ” Shuichi laughed, feeling quite amused.

“I wonder where else you’re ticklish…” Kokichi took advantage of him stopping to bring his arms close to his sides, crossing them across his chest.

“S-Sorry, detective, but you definitely won’t be able to find any other places.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,  _ Supreme Leader _ .” He held the backs of his hands to Kokichi’s neck; he did so closer to the sides, not wanting to accidentally freak him out like someone was trying to choke him. Kokichi immediately screeched, trying to scrunch up his neck so Shuichi would remove his hands, reaching up to pull them away.

“Co _ ohohold! _ Y-Your hands are cold!”

“How convenient, you can help me warm them up.” He kept one hand at Kokichi’s neck, the other moving back down to tickle his side. He continued to squirm, laughing and yelping when Shuichi found an especially ticklish spot. It continued for a bit longer, until Kokichi genuinely seemed to be getting frantic.

“Okay! O-Okay, please stop,” Shuichi immediately pulled his hands away at hearing his tone and the tremor in his voice, instead gently grabbing one of his hands and lacing their fingers while giving an apologetic look.

“Ah, I’m sorry.. I went too far, I should have asked you if that was okay first.” Kokichi smiled softly, squeezing his hand.

“It’s fine, Shu. It was just starting to get hard to breath is all. If I needed you to stop sooner, I woulda said so.” Shuichi couldn’t help giving small sigh of relief. He didn’t want to hurt Kokichi… he trusted him to tell Shuichi his boundaries. Even if they were both new to the whole relationship thing, they would do their best and go through the ups and downs together. Kokichi suddenly smirked, wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s neck and pulling him down.

“Besides, I think you’re just a sadist who likes having me under you and at your mercy, aren’t you?” A flush covered his face, though Shuichi still smiled regardless.

“Well… I wouldn’t say I  _ dislike _ it.” Kokichi’s eyes widened, face turning red as he lightly hit Shuichi’s shoulders.

“Pervert! Shuichi is a dirty pervert!” Shuichi chuckled, leaning down to kiss him, which he happily repriocated. He pulled back slightly, looking into Kokichi’s eyes.

“You would tell me if I did something that made you uncomfortable, though?” Kokichi nodded, twirling some of Shuichi’s hair around his finger.

“Mhm. You too, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now, gimme more kisses~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu: “OKAY BITCH, TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!”  
> Kokichi: “SHUT UP WHORE, I’M GETTING TO IT! Okay, so we were just laying there, and I was telling him some stories about DICE and we were laughing and shit, then he turns and whispers, ‘Hey, Ouma-kun?’ and I whisper ‘Yeah?’ and then he asked ‘Can I kiss you?’ and—”  
> “HOAH SHIT!”  
> “Then he like- cupped my cheek and stuff and I have no idea how long it was but it felt like forever, it was fucking great!”  
> “Was it like- Hold on, was it like super passionate or like, really virgin soft?”  
> “It was really soft and gentle, and then we pulled away and looked at each other for a few seconds and both of us dove in at the same time-”  
> “You dirty dogs!”  
> “Shut up! Then we dove at each other and it started getting more rough and stuff, and I sorta like pulled him on top of m—”  
> “You two fucked?!”  
> “No, you whore! I pulled him on top of me and we just starting making out I guess! Then he pulled away and for some reason we both just started laughing like idiots!”  
> “You are so in love with that emo, you twink!”  
> “How could I not be?! Have you seen him?!”
> 
> Shuichi: “And… we kissed.”  
> Rantaro: “Tongue?”  
> “A-A little bit…”  
> “Nice.” 
> 
> *I thought of this once I was already finished writing it, but this would completely work with opposite roles with Kaede and Shuichi and Kokichi and Ryoma too :)


	22. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, everyone will be able to leave and relocate to a safer location.
> 
> ...at least, that's what they all thought would happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence

“Ughhh… They’ve better have a damn good reason for interrupting my Shu-cuddles.” Kokichi grumbled, half leaning on Shuichi as they walked down the hall. Shuichi laughed taking his hand.

“Don’t worry, Kokichi,” He brought their intwined hands to his lips, kissing Kokichi’s knuckles. “We’ll have plenty of time to cuddle, I’m sure it won’t take long.” Kokichi turned bright red, huffing as he tugged on Shuichi’s arm, causing him to stumble back slightly. He took advantage of it to hop up and kiss his cheek, grinning as he pulled Shuichi down the hall.

“Sooner we get there, sooner we can leave! Hurry it up, Slowmai!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, stifling an amused chuckle.

“‘Slowmai?’” They reached the dining hall, taking a seat while they waited for everyone else to gather. For some reason, Hajime had knocked on their door and asked everyone to go for an important announcement.

“Looks like it’s just our class.” Kokichi noted quietly, glancing around the room. He was right—the only people not from their class were Hajime, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko, though it was obvious they already knew whatever the announcement was about.

“Alright, everyone is here,” Hajime gave a small smile, stepping to the front of the room. “Thank you for coming so quickly without any notice.”

“Not like we have anywhere else to be,” Kokichi mumbled, picking at his nails. Shuichi nudged him in the side, shushing him.

“We’ve been in this bunker for nearly three months, which thankfully has been enough to buy some time and clear a safer location Thanks to Kazuichi, we have functioning vehicles which can transport many of us at a time.” He smiled. “Which means… we’ll be relocating in a week.” The room burst into excited cheers, many jumping up and hugging someone close to them.

“T-That’s great..!” Shuichi turned to Kokichi with a bright look in his eyes. “Things are probably calming down a bit more, s-so I can look for my uncle! And we can find DICE, then…” Kokichi smiled, leaning so he was resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Sounds great, Shumai~ You’ll be able to find ‘em all in no time.”

“Hey, bitches!” Miu shouted, holding up a bottle of… wait, where the hell did she get  _ alcohol _ ? Actually, nevermind. If there was anything to learn from the former students of Hope’s Peak, it would be to not question them. “Last night in this stink-ass bunker, let’s fuckin’ party!” Kokichi giggled, nuzzling against Shuichi’s face while sitting in his lap. Shuichi sighed, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Kokichi’s shoulder while he observed whatever was happening between Miu, Kaito, and Angie. They were all yelling about  _ something _ , though he’d rather not get too involved. It was nice to see everyone in high spirits. After all, soon enough they’d be able to get out and actually help some more.

“Can you believe it’s been over two months already?” Shuichi asked quietly, smiling.

“You mean since the first time you shoved your tongue halfway down my throat?” Kokichi smirked as Shuichi sputtered, face turning red.

“I-I did  _ not _ !” Kokichi shrugged, leaning back against him.

“I never said I didn’t like it~” He laughed again, as Shuichi sighed with exasperation. Though, as his gaze shifted, his smile slowly fell and he sat up, causing Shuichi to look at him with concern. “...Shuichi.”

“Huh?” Kokichi narrowed his eyes, Shuichi now also sitting up fully.

“That bookshelf wasn’t always that far to the left, was it?” Shuichi glanced over to where Kokichi was looking—the bookshelf in front of the door which opened from the maze of tunnels. Shuichi held a hand to his mouth, observing everything from a distance.

“...No, it wasn’t…” Everyone else began to quiet down, realizing that something was wrong. Kokichi suddenly stood up, turning and pointing at Kiibo.

“Kiibo, go tell Nanami-chan to alert Hinata-chan and Naegi-chan.” Kiibo recoiled, a nervous expression appearing on his face.

“H-Huh?! Why me?!”

“Just go do it. Everyone else, stay the fuck here.” A pit formed in Shuichi’s gut, and he reached out to grab Kokichi’s hand.

“Kokichi, wait—” He held a finger to Shuichi’s lips, giving a reassuring smile which Shuichi knew was all too fake.

“Shh, it’s fine, Shumai.” He grabbed the bottle of soda on the table and shook it, standing up and slowly walking towards the door. It felt more nerve wracking since the dining hall didn’t have any actual doors. He took a breath before stepping in front of the doorway and shouting. “Hey, fuckers! I know you’re in there, so just step out and let’s—”

Someone rushed out before he could finish his sentence, wielding something as a weapon. Kokichi didn’t catch what it was, too focused on flicking the cap off of the bottle and squeezing it, shooting the soda at the person and aiming directly for their face and eyes. They swung to try and grab him, though he dodged and threw the bottle at them, backing up. Maki shot over as fast as a bullet, putting them into a headlock. She glanced up, eyes widening for a split second as she yelled out.

“Ouma!” He was too slow, the person who had jumped out from behind him grabbing him by the neck and pushing him up against the wall. He winced as he smacked his head against the wall, clawing at their hands to try and breathe.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi cried out, attempting to run over to him, though another remnant jumped in front of him from nowhere, leaving him to instead fend off the attacks from them. Somehow, within the span of a few seconds, everything had gone to complete shit. Everyone began yelling, confused on what was happening so suddenly. Shuichi tried remembering anything he’d learned in training with his uncle, but he was too worried about Kokichi to actually focus, blocking the attacks at most. One punch landed directly on his jaw, knocking him back and nearly tripping over the table.

Kokichi tried kicking the remnant strangling him, blindly reaching for the bookcase. He pulled a book out, smacking them upside the head to try and get them to let go. Though, after noticing Shuichi getting punched in his peripheral vision, he instead used as much strength as he had to throw the book at the one attacking him. It hit them in the neck, allowing Shuichi to slip away for just a brief moment.

“Koki—” The remnant carelessly dropped Kokichi as he fell unconscious, and he slumped down against the wall. Shuichi felt himself panicking, too overwhelmed from so much happening at once. Was Kokichi dead? How did so many of the remnants manage to team up on Maki? Wait… were those  _ guns _ ?

Then, something hit the back of his head, and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I apologize for such a shitty chapter but I got super distracted watching DreamTeam the past couple of days and forgot to write T^T If you want, leave any predictions for what you think is going to happen :) I have a big plot planned out so hopefully I'll be able to execute the ideas properly ;v;
> 
> *also, I have no idea how to knock people unconscious or if what I've written is anywhere close to being accurate (it's probably not)


End file.
